A Twist of Fate
by ktmossman0
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by his friends and the gods, and accused of crimes he didn't commit. What will happen when the gods send him to a completely unfamiliar land as a punishment?
1. Manipulation and Betrayal

**Third person point of view**

Two figures stood in the cabin area of camp half blood while everyone else remained unaware of their actions since it was past curfew and the rest of the camp was fast asleep. The two figures were a demigod and their godly parent. The boy was trying to ask help from his minor god father claiming that what he requested from his father would help them both.

The demigod knew that his father still wasn't satisfied with how he was treated after the second Titan and Giant wars. while the Olympians may have allowed him to have a cabin at the Greek demigod camp and a temple at the Roman one he was still unsatisfied, what had irked him more than anything else was how his father and so many of the other deities who were children of the Primordials were considered "minor gods."

that was the main reason why he had helped when the titans attempted to defeat the Olympians but in the end, the titans had lost leaving Morpheus and the other minor gods who sided with the titans to wonder what might have been if the titans had won. Morpheus secretly hoped that another deity might attempt to defeat the Olympians in hopes that someone might finally succeed.

Despite this, he was unsure if his son's plan was the best idea. while he wanted, the Olympians defeated he did not think that now was the best time to make a move against them. He thought it best to wait until he heard even the slightest rumors about a new enemy rising up against the gods, and finding the deity in order to promise his aid to them in exchange for the assurance that the "minor gods" would be treated properly.

Despite all this he guessed that his son's plan would most likely be effective in at least one regard, if they went through with it the Olympians would most likely be left without their precious hero to help them, who knows, after what his son's plan would cause Perseus Jackson might just turn against the gods for everything he will most likely go through if Morpheus and his son went through with the plan that they were currently discussing.

 **Percy's point of view**

What in the Hades had happened? I thought as I sat in my cabin at camp wondering how my life had gone from decent to absolute hell. Just a few weeks ago, my life was pretty good, I had all my friends, Annabeth, I was happy. Now though I just couldn't understand what had happened. My friends had suddenly started hating me for things I hadn't even done.

I couldn't even understand how they could even believe that I could do such things. The only people who still seemed to care about me were Nico, Thalia, and my mother. I wasn't sure what the gods thought, Mr. D. hadn't said anything but he has never been particularly fond of me anyway so I can't really guess based on him.

I sat there quietly wondering what had gone wrong. What had I done to deserve everything that had happened to me? I was still considering everything that had gone wrong when I was torn from my thoughts by Hermes appearing in front of me. I looked at him confused but he said, "you're needed on Olympus we are discussing something that involves you."

I was still confused but I didn't argue since I didn't know what the gods thought about me. Hermes transported us to Olympus we were in the throne room where Hermes returned to his throne and I was left standing in the center of the room. I bowed to the gods wondering what they had planned for me.

I wondered if they now hated me just like anyone else, or if they were smart enough to realize that I would never do the things that everyone accused me of. I found out the answer to my questions soon enough when Zeus waved his hand and I was instantly shackled. After that, he began speaking. He said, "Perseus Jackson we all witnessed you attempting to Summon Kronos, do you deny these accusations."

I replied shocked and annoyed, "Yes why would you ever think I would do such a thing, my fatal flaw is loyalty I've only ever fought for you I would never turn against you."

More than anything I was hurt I'd thought that most of the gods had come to realize that I would never betray them and that they could trust me. Now though it was clear that I had been wrong, they might have even been faking trusting me when they were secretly trying to decide what to do with me.

As the meeting went on it became clear that they had decided to banish me but they didn't tell me where they would send me they just made it clear that it was a place where they would sometimes send people who pissed them off somehow. In the end, Zeus created a portal and Ares, quite happily I might add, shoved me through it.

After the portal disappeared behind me I slumped to the ground contemplating how in the world my life could have gone so wrong. Before long though I stood up knowing that moping wasn't going to do me any good it was clear that I was in a forest only gods know where and I would need to find water.

Food wasn't a problem, after the giant war I had insisted on Hestia and Hades getting Thrones and in order to repay me, both Hestia and Hades had insisted on giving me their blessings. They were two of the few gods who had argued against my banishment, Artemis and Apollo were the others.

After I took in my surroundings a bit more I soon realized that I must be in the foothills of a mountain range. As I looked around I spotted what must be a small town or village, as I watched I saw what had to be a group of villagers carrying lanterns or some other kind of light source, leave the village only to be met by another group of people.

I couldn't tell much from my current vantage point so I had no clue of what was really going on. I could only assume that for a short time the two groups spoke. eventually, though they left. Either they had come to an agreement or they hadn't and would need to attempt to discuss whatever they were talking about further.

I eventually decided that I would stay put for that night. I didn't have much so I would have to sleep on the ground, not that it would be the first time, I didn't really need to light a fire, for starters it wasn't that cold and appeared to be spring, secondly, I was the son of the sea god, and blessed by the goddess of the hearth so, in other words, I could handle cooler temperatures.

Using one of my powers from Hestia I summoned a meal for myself. I laid down and as I tried to fall asleep on the rather uncomfortable ground my mind wandered back to everything that had happened to me. How had everything gone so wrong? One minute it seemed like my life was fine, the next I was banished to someplace I wasn't even remotely familiar with.

The next morning, I got up, summoned breakfast, and then started walking trying to make my way toward the small village. By going there, I might be able to get supplies and find out where in Hades I was. As I was making my way out of the mountains toward the village I paused briefly when I accidentally kicked something that was on the ground. I looked down and was surprised to see an abandoned bow and a quiver with a few arrows left in it.

I had never been very good at archery but it would probably be best if I try to learn, after all the gods had taken riptide from me just before I was shoved through the portal. Since I didn't have the slightest clue what I might encounter here it would probably best if I have some kind of weapon to use in case I run into danger. Especially since knowing my luck I would probably run into danger of some kind.

As I continued to walk toward the village I once again stopped suddenly when I saw a man ahead of me brushing a horse. I couldn't help but think that was odd. What was he doing in the mountains I wondered to myself, was he from the village? Maybe he could help me.

Since he was still quite a distance away night came before I reached him. I stopped to rest for the night wondering what was in store for me here wherever I was. I woke suddenly in the early morning. I hadn't been dreaming and at first, I wasn't sure what had woken me, I figured it out quickly though as the smell of smoke reached my nostrils. I quickly backtracked trying to escape the smoke. Eventually, I turned trying to figure out where the fire was.


	2. Questions and Answers

**Percy's Point of view**

As I was trying to escape the cloud of smoke I quickly realized that backtracking wasn't getting me anywhere since the smoke seemed to be ascending with me. I changed directions trying to find somewhere in the mountains that was clear of smoke. When I finally reached a ledge that was clear of smoke I breathed heavily to get fresh air into my lungs.

I silently cursed myself when I stepped on a twig making it snap loudly. Only moments after that I was face to face with the man I'd noticed earlier. I would have been okay with that, but what wasn't so good was the fact that held a bow notched and aiming right at me. I raised my hands in what could be described as either an attempt to show him that I meant him no harm or a weak attempt at protecting myself in case he decided to release that arrow.

" Did the Empire send you here?" the guy asked, I could hear anger in his voice when he asked me that, but I guessed that it wasn't directed at me but at the empire, whatever that was.

"No," I replied hoping he would believe me. Since I didn't know who or what the empire was I could only guess at why he had asked me that, clearly the empire had done something to make him angry at them but I had no clue what.

"Give me your word," the guy said clearly still suspicious.

I contemplated swearing on the river Styx, but I quickly thought better of it when I considered the fact that the people in this place might not know about the gods and everything else mythological. Instead, I said, "I give you my word that the empire didn't send me here, for that matter I don't even know what the empire is."

The guy slowly lowered his bow surprise and confusion crossing his face.

" If the empire didn't send you then what are you doing here?" he asked, his confusion clear in his voice and on his face.

I knew I couldn't tell this guy the whole truth, not yet at least, maybe later if this turns out alright and he trusts me I might tell him the truth but right now isn't the time. I felt as though someone was helping me by giving me some information and a cover story that might be believable. I was kind of apprehensive about that at first since it kind of reminded me of when the Eildon possessed me but I knew this didn't feel quite the same. Using the story, I had gotten from whoever was helping me I replied, "My family has lived in these mountains for many years, I am the last and I have chosen to leave the mountains behind in hopes of a fresh start,"

" You lived in the Spine?" the guy asked giving me an odd look.

I nodded before saying, "Yes, for several generations my family has lived in the mountains, however I am the last, and I have chosen to leave the mountains behind in hopes of finding a new life,"

I continued giving the story that whoever was in my head was giving me. Partially because I couldn't come up with anything better, and I was pretty sure that whatever, or whoever was helping me didn't seem threatening, it just seemed like it was trying to help me by giving me a story that would convince the guy to trust me and giving me more information about this place that I had been banished to. Now I knew that the country was called Alegasia, but I hadn't yet learned much else.

The guy was silent for a moment probably trying to decide whether to trust me or not. I wondered what was on fire, but I didn't want to risk turning my back on this guy in order to look around. Instead, I decided to get a better look at him. He appeared to be around my age, maybe a year or two older, he had brown hair and gray eyes. He seemed to be average height and was rather muscular, by muscular I mean that his muscles were quite obvious like many of the Hephaestus and Ares kids at camp.

I was pretty sure he wasn't someone I wanted to piss off, so I waited, fidgeting slightly due to my ADHD until he seemed to make a decision. He asked, "Where were you headed then if you aren't from the empire?"

I replied, pointing toward the town that wasn't too far away, "That town, I thought that even if I couldn't find a new start there, I could at least get supplies to continue my travels elsewhere,"

I was still getting those prompts from whoever was helping me and that made me slightly uneasy, but I saw no better option than to use the story I was given so I used it making things quite a bit easier for me, "What's your name," The guy asked. For whatever reason, I felt like I should tell the complete truth, so I said, "Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Percy rather than Perseus,"

"What's yours?" I asked thinking that if the guy really did trust me he would give me that information. I also wondered why the guy was in the mountains in the first place after all we were the only two people there as far as I could tell so it certainly didn't seem like a popular place to be. The guy replied after seeming to hesitate for a bit, "Roran Garrowsson,"

After that Roran's gaze shifted away from me as something else caught his eye. He'd spotted the source of the smoke and to me he looked extremely worried, He was looking at a large barn that was obviously on fire, I wanted to help put it out, but I didn't know if I could get there before I would pass out from smoke inhalation, and even if I did I didn't want to reveal my powers to these people yet since I didn't really know them, or how they would react to learning about my abilities. It dawned on me that the smoke might not affect me as much due to Hestia's blessing, regardless I didn't want to make Roran or any of the townspeople suspicious of me, so I knew I had to stay put.

I saw no other option but to stay and watch as the barn burned. before long the fire started to spread to some of the nearby houses which made it even harder for me to stand back and do nothing but eventually the flames were either extinguished by the townspeople or burned out on their own. Once we knew the fire was out Roran and I went back to where we had been camped before the fire started. I thought I might try and talk to Roran more to see if he might be able to help me out somehow. Before I did that though I decided I should try and get more sleep, after all, I'd been awake most of the night due to the fire and Roran. As I was trying to fall asleep I was pretty sure that Roran had the same Idea at his campsite, I decided I would try to talk to him again once we were both awake. I didn't know why he was out there in the mountains, but I got the feeling I could trust him as long as he came to the same conclusion about me.

I came to the conclusion that whoever had been helping me when I was talking to Roran must have been a god or goddess since I realized they had done more than just giving me a story and some information. I wasn't sure how I hadn't realized it earlier, but they must have changed my clothes, considering the powers they probably have they might have just changed the clothes I'd been wearing into the clothes I was wearing now without actually undressing me but still it left me feeling rather uncomfortable. Especially since I was pretty sure that even my underwear was different.

Whoever it was must have done it before I ran into Roran, otherwise, he probably would have asked questions about my strange clothing since I knew that his clothes as well as the ones I was wearing looked a lot more old fashioned than the ones I'd been wearing before. Truthfully practically everything about this place seemed old fashioned.

For instance, the road was dirt rather than asphalt, and the way the houses were built also looked old fashioned. Clearly, this place, Alegasia, hadn't advanced much. I made a mental note that if Roran did trust me and I eventually told him the truth about myself I wouldn't say too much about all the luxuries available back home.

I also knew that once I found out who had been trying to help me I would something to say to them about changing my clothes. Before too long I dozed off again, I knew I needed to be rested since I really didn't know what might happen here since I still didn't know much about this place. Hopefully, I would have some good luck for once but I kind of doubted it.

It was kind of a relief to realize that I hadn't had any demigod dreams since I got here but I wasn't going to get my hopes up about them being gone for good.


	3. Friends?

**Percy's Point of view**

Once I got up in the morning I decided it would be a good idea to try and practice with the bow I'd found. I guessed that I would need a weapon considering that I'd already come across Roran and I would probably come across more people soon enough, especially since I was planning on going to the nearby village to get supplies and possible advice on what I should do now.

I picked up the bow, strung it, and aimed for a nearby tree. I obviously wasn't expecting to hit it on the first try since I've never been very good at archery but until I can maybe get some other weapon I'm stuck with the bow for now. Regardless of my doubts I pulled back the string and double checked my aim before letting the arrow fly. As I'd suspected I missed, but I supposed I would just have to keep trying since I didn't have any other weapons to use.

I practiced for a while trying to remember everything Chiron had told me during my training at camp. As you might expect I wasn't really making progress since I just continued to miss the tree that was my target. Just when I was going to call it quits, for now, I heard someone say that I was holding the bow wrong and suggested how to do it properly.

My best guess was that it was Roran and that he must have decided to trust me since I doubted he would be giving me pointers otherwise. I did what he suggested and tried again, once again I failed to hit the tree, but my shot did come closer that time. Roran asked, "Shouldn't you already know how to use a bow if you've been living in the spine,"

I could see his point and quickly came up with an explanation that wasn't a complete lie. I turned to face him and replied, "My family tried to teach me but for whatever reason, I just couldn't get it. I haven't been on my own for very long and I'm still trying, but I'm not making much progress. I've mainly been living off other food like plants or fish," The first part of my excuse wasn't a complete lie since Chiron was like a second father to me before everyone turned on me and some of the Apollo kids had also tried to help me but no matter what I just hadn't been able to learn how to use a bow and arrows. It was also true that I hadn't been on my own for very long since I'd only been sent to Alegasia the day before. Obviously, the part about me relying on plants or fish for food wasn't true because I would never eat fish since I could talk to them due to my dad being Poseidon.

Maybe I would tell Roran more of the truth eventually once I get to know him better but for now, I'll tell him what I can and lie when I have to. I wanted to know more about Roran including why he was in the mountains in the first place. I also thought that maybe since I seemed to have earned his trust he might tell me, but I wasn't sure.

Regardless he seemed to accept my excuse and I decided to ask him a question. I asked, "Why are out here in the mountains? Most people don't come out here,"

I'd guessed that people usually avoid the mountains since there weren't any other people there, and how Roran had reacted when I told him the story I'd been given about why I was there. After I asked him why he was there he seemed to hesitate before finally admitting that he was from the village which he said was called Carvahall and that he was hiding since the king had sent soldiers as well as two creatures known as the Razac to capture him.

That was why he'd asked if the Empire had sent me. He explained that he hadn't committed any crimes and he thought it might have something to do with his cousin who had left the village a year earlier. He also admitted that he was thinking about returning since one person had already been killed by the soldiers and more had probably been hurt if not killed by the fire.

After that, we continued to talk and told each other a bit more about ourselves although I did have to lie occasionally when he asked questions about my past since I kind of doubted he would believe the truth even if I told him. Thankfully I think he realized that I didn't like talking about my past, so he changed the subject. Since we seemed to be getting along, I asked him if he'd help me out more with Archery, we had nothing better to do since it was clear now that I should have some kind of weapon when I head to Carvahall, and he wasn't sure yet whether he was going to go back there or wait a little longer.

Roran told me that someone would probably come sooner or later to tell him news about what had been going on in Carvahall so when someone came walking toward us later that day I wasn't too concerned. The only thing that was kind of concerning was that I could see that the guy had a grim expression, so I wondered if something else had happened besides the fire.

The guy looked confused when he saw me so when he got to us Roran introduced us and explained how he and I had met. When he heard the story I'd told Roran to hide my past, the guy, whose name was Albriech, was shocked, but then again I now understood that most people stay out of the mountains, they certainly don't go to live in them. Despite that Albriech seemed to trust Roran's judgment and finally started to say what he'd come to tell Roran.

The first thing he said was, "Come with me,"

After he said that Roran tensed and asked, "Why?" Have they decided to give me up?

Albriech replied, "Because it was the soldiers who started the fire. Morn banned them from the Seven Sheaves, but they still got drunk on their own beer. One of them dropped a torch against the hay barn on his way to bed."

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Roran.

Albriech replied, "A few burns. Gertrude was able to handle them. We tried to negotiate with the Ra'zac. They spat on our requests that the Empire replace our losses and the guilty face justice. They even refused to confine the soldiers to the

tents."

"So why should I return?" Asked Roran.

Albriech chuckled hollowly. "For hammer and tongs. We need your help

to . . . remove the Ra'zac."

"You would do that for me?" Roran said, sounding surprised.

Albriech answered, "We're not risking ourselves for your sake alone. This concerns the entire village now. At least come talk to Father and the others and hear their thoughts . . . I'd think you would be glad to get out of these cursed mountains."

I could tell that Roran was considering Albriech's plan, So I started to think about what I was going to do next. Roran, and Now Albriech were the only people I knew in Alegasia so I thought that if Roran decided to return to Carvahall I might go with them. When it came to Roran's situation I sided with him since it seemed like he hadn't done anything to deserve what was happening to him, and the other villagers didn't deserve it any more than he did.

It also seemed like most of the villagers probably didn't have much experience with weapons since it sounded like they were either farmers or worked in some kind of trade. Due to that, I thought they could probably use my help since I'd been training with various weapons since I was twelve and the only one I hadn't really been able to get the hang of was archery. Even though I honestly would have preferred to not get involved in more battles I couldn't just sit back and do nothing when people might die. Sure, I barely knew these people but that didn't stop me from wanting to help them.

Roran eventually decided to return to Carvahall with Albriech and by then I'd also made my decision. I told them, "I'll help you, I'm sure you could still use some more fighters, and although I'm not a very good archer I'm better with the sword and spear," I knew I might come to regret my decision, but like I already said I couldn't just sit back and do nothing when I would probably be able to help. Both Roran and Albriech seemed stunned by my offering help, they might have also been slightly suspicious. Due to that, I said, "Don't you think if I was here to capture you I would have tried to do it already,"

They had to admit that I had a point, so they dropped their suspicions for the moment and started to tell me about some of the other villagers and where exactly we'd be going. After that Roran fetched the mare that I'd seen him brushing the day before. He tied his bags to the saddle, then we both followed Albriech toward the valley floor. As we got closer to Carvahall we had to use trees and brush for cover. Slipping behind a rain barrel, Albriech checked to see if the streets were clear, then signaled to Roran and me. Together we crept from shadow to shade, constantly on guard for the Empire's servants.

Once we finally reached Horst's forge, Albriech opened one of the double doors just far enough for Roran and the mare to quietly enter. I was told to wait until after they had told the other villagers about me since they thought that some of them might not be as quick to trust me as they had. I guess I could understand why since I was a complete stranger and I doubted my story about living in the spine would sit well with some of them either.

Despite that Albriech and Roran thought they would be able to convince them to accept my help despite that since they would probably need any help they could get. The only thing that bothered me slightly was that I was used to fighting monsters or gods, not other people. I had never killed anyone, and I really hoped I wouldn't have to. Sure, you could argue that the deaths of some of the demigods on the princess Andromeda were my fault since Beckendorf and I had blown up the ship, but that was the only time. Any time I'd fought demigods who had turned on us I would do my best to avoid killing them and instead just injure them, so they could no longer fight, or I would knock them out.

Despite all that I had a bad feeling that I would end up having to kill here even if I was just defending myself. I did my best to shove those thoughts aside since I knew that either Roran or Albriech would probably come looking for me soon, so I could meet the other villagers. I hadn't fully realized what I'd gotten myself into by agreeing to Help Roran, but even if I hadn't agreed to help him I probably would have had to fight eventually since although I didn't know it yet Alegasia would soon be in the middle of a war. Well, that and the fact that I seem to have terrible luck. I wasn't sure what it was, but the fates just seem to hate me for some reason, and half the time my life is like a living Tartarus. I would prefer it if they would just give me a break for once, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.


	4. Meeting The Villagers

**Roran's point of view**

As I entered Horst's forge I could see that he was there, along with Delwin, Gedric, and then Loring. The rest of the group also included Baldor, Loring's three sons, Parr, and Quimby's boy, Nolfavrell, who was only thirteen.

They all turned to look as I entered the assembly. Horst said, "Ah,

you made it. You escaped misfortune while in the Spine?"

"I was lucky."

"Then we can proceed."

"With what, exactly?" I asked as I hitched the mare to an anvil.

Loring answered, the shoemaker's parchment face a mass of contorting

lines and grooves. "We have attempted reason with these Ra'zac... these

invaders." He stopped, his thin frame racked with an unpleasant, metallic

wheeze deep in his chest. "They have refused reason. They have endangered

us all with no sign of remorse or contrition." He made a noise in

his throat, then said with pronounced deliberation, "They... must... go.

Such creatures—"

"No," I said, "Not creatures. Desecrators."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Delwin picked up the

thread of conversation: "The point is, everyone's life is at stake. If that fire

had spread any farther, dozens of people would have been killed and

those who escaped would have lost everything they own. As a result,

we've agreed to drive the Ra'zac away from Carvahall. Will you join us?"

I hesitated, "What if they return or send for reinforcements? We

can't defeat the entire Empire."

"No," said Horst, grave and solemn, "but neither can we stand silent and

allow the soldiers to kill us and to destroy our property. A man can endure

only so much abuse before he must strike back."

Loring laughed, throwing back his head so the flame gilded the stumps

of his teeth. "First we fortify," he whispered with glee, "then we fight.

We'll make them regret they ever clapped their festering eyes on Carvahall!

Ha ha!"

I was going to agree to their plan, but there was one more thing I had to say before we start to put it into action. I knew I needed to tell everyone about Percy and how he had offered to help us. Due to that I would need to convince everyone that they could trust him even though they hadn't even met him yet.

After I met him I had eventually decided to trust him even though I thought he seemed slightly odd. As I talked to him more I noticed that he used words or phrases that I was unfamiliar with. I was usually able to realize what he meant, but I was slightly confused about why his speech would be different than mine. We clearly spoke the same language, so I couldn't help but wonder about his strange way of speaking. I decided to ask him about that later since right now I needed to tell the other villagers about him.

I said, "I agree with your plan, however, there is something else you need to know,"

I explained how I had met Percy the night before and it had seemed like he knew almost nothing about the empire. I also told them that he claimed to have lived in the spine for many years. As I told them all that I could tell that his story about living in the spine didn't sit well with some of them, and I hadn't liked it either but from what I'd seen of Percy so far, he seemed normal enough and I just felt like I could trust him. Now I knew that meant I would have to convince Horst and the others to trust him as well and I knew that wouldn't be an easy task.

After I told them more about Percy and said that he was willing to help us they eventually decided to agree to meet him. Since Percy was waiting outside until we were ready for him I left the forge long enough to tell him to join us. After I re-entered the forge with Percy the other villagers looked at him and then immediately began questioning him themselves. After they asked many questions it seemed like they had decided to trust him even though his story about living in the spine clearly made them hesitate.

I really couldn't blame them for that, after all, his story had surprised me as well and I had been skeptical at first because most people avoid the Spine at all costs, yet Percy claimed to have lived there his entire life. My cousin Eragon had been one of the few who didn't. thinking about Eragon made my mixed emotions about him resurface. We had been as close as brothers, but he just left with Brom after my father had been killed by the Ra'zac, he didn't even stay for his funeral.

I still sometimes wonder why he left but none of the ideas I came up with made much sense.

After I agreed to their plan, Horst began distributing shovels, pitchforks, flails—anything that could be used to beat the soldiers and the Ra'zac away.

I hefted a pick, then set it aside. Though I had never cared for Brom's stories, one of them, the "Song of Gerand," resonated with me whenever I heard it. It told of Gerand, the greatest warrior of his time, who relinquished his sword for a wife and farm. He found no peace, however, as a jealous lord initiated a blood feud against Gerand's family, which forced Gerand to kill once more. Yet he did not fight with his blade, but with a simple hammer.

Going to the wall, I removed a medium-sized hammer with a long handle and a rounded blade on one side of the head. I tossed it from hand to hand, then went to Horst and asked, "May I have this?"

Horst eyed the tool and said, "Use it wisely."

Then he said to the rest of the group, "Listen. We want to scare, not kill. Break a few bones if you want, but don't get carried away. And whatever you do, don't stand and fight. No matter how brave or heroic you feel, remember that they are trained soldiers."

As everyone was choosing something to use as a weapon I could see Percy frowning at the tools and other items that most of us would be using as weapons, although I wasn't sure if they were the only reason for his displeasure.

 **Percy's point of view**

After Horst and the other villagers at the meeting seemed to accept me they prepared to attack the Ra'zac and their solders. I couldn't help but frown when I saw what they would be using as weapons, it was clear that none of them were actually trained, like Roran some of them might know how to use a bow and Arrows but for some reason they wouldn't be using them. another thing I didn't like was how they would be letting a thirteen-year-old participate in this fight. I almost said something about that, but I thought better of it. I doubted that anyone, except maybe Roran and Albriech would listen to me considering that I'd only just met them, and I was almost certain that most of them were still kind of suspicious of me since most of them didn't want me to help them attack the camp. Roran was the only one who seemed to fully trust me, and honestly, I wasn't completely sure he did. I also wasn't so sure that their plan would work While I'm no child of Athena I thought that if the empire was as bad as the villagers made it sound I didn't figure that the soldiers and Ra'zac would give up on their job just because of one attack from a bunch of untrained villagers. Despite this something stopped me from speaking up. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't think they'd listen, but there might have been more to it than that.

When everyone was equipped, Roran and the other villagers left the forge and wound their way through Carvahall to the edge of the Ra'zac's camp. I had followed them just to make sure that no-one would end up dying. The soldiers had already gone to bed, except for four sentries who patrolled the perimeter of the gray tents. two horses were picketed by a smoldering fire.

I watched from a distance as Horst quietly issued orders, sending Albriech and Delwin to ambush two of the sentries, and Parr and Roran to ambush the other two.

The villagers hid and waited for Horst's signal. Wait.

Wait.

With a roar, Horst burst from hiding, leading the charge into the tents, Roran darted forward and swung his hammer, catching a sentry on the shoulder with a crunch. I involuntarily winced in sympathy, that had to hurt. Sure, I'd been through worse, but I really didn't want to think about that.

The sentry howled and dropped his weapon. He staggered as Roran struck his ribs and back. Roran raised the hammer again and the man retreated, screaming for help.

I continued to watche as Roran chased after him, shouting incoherently. He knocked in the side of a wool tent, trampling whatever was inside, then smashed the top of a helmet he saw emerging from another tent. The metal rang like a bell.

I noticed that a soldier had managed to unsheathe his sword and was about to attack Nolfavrell. I would have preferred it if the teen wasn't part of this at all, but I hadn't had any say in the matter so I certainly wasn't going to let him get killed, especially since the other villagers hadn't noticed because they were facing other soldiers.

I guess you're probably wondering what I had for a weapon, I just had the bow and arrows that I'd found after I first arrived here. I had improved a bit after Roran helped me, so I hoped I would actually be able to hit my target for once. I already had the bow in my hands with an arrow already on the string so when I saw the soldier about to attack all I had to do was aim and let the arrow fly. I knew that even if I missed it might still distract the soldier, so it might not be a complete failure. I wasn't sure if it was luck, improvement, or maybe that deity that had been helping me since I'd gotten here, but somehow my arrow hit its target. Distracted by the pain caused by the arrow the soldier dropped his sword. While the man was momentarily distracted, Nofavrell moved to attack him. I began to move toward them just in case the soldier managed to ignore his pain and get the upper hand again. What I wasn't expecting was for Nolfavrell to eventually kill him not long after he managed to pick his sword back up. Although I'd tried I hadn't gotten over to them fast enough to stop him. I knew the villagers hadn't wanted to kill the soldiers, and I suspected the teen would regret what he'd done.

I noticed when the Ra'zac eventually scrambled free of their tent with terrible screeches, swords in hand. I was going to help but Before they could attack, Baldor untethered the horses and sent them galloping toward the two scarecrow like figures. The Ra'zac separated, then regrouped, only to be swept away as the soldiers' morale broke and they ran.

Since I didn't have to help further I went over to Nolfavrell. He clearly realised what he'd done since I could tell he was extremely upset, yet for some reason that I wasn't sure of he continued to repeatedly stab the clearly already dead soldier in the chest. Once I got to him I tried to calm him down and get him away from the soldier he'd killed but as I was doing that I noticed Roran, Albriech, and another man, I was pretty sure his name was Gedric, coming toward us.

Gedric and Albriech pulled Nolfavrell away from the corpse since I hadn't managed to do it yet. I also noticed when Gedric looked at me with what I guessed was probably annoyance and suspicion.

"He shouldn't have come," said Roran.

When he said that I couldn't help but think, no Styx, I would have said that before the attack if I thought they would've actually listened.

Horst shrugged. "It was his right."

Before anything more could be said on the subject, Gedric spoke while glaring at me, "Why are you here, we said we didn't your help!"

Nolfavrell who, although still upset from what had happened, had apparently calmed down enough to defend me, I was surprised when he responded to Gedric saying, "He saved my life, if he hadn't shot that soldier with an arrow I would most likely be dead right now,"

Roran gave me a confused look obviously aware that I wasn't exactly a great shot with a bow. In response I just shrugged, not quite sure how I'd managed the shot either. The other villagers were obviously surprised by what Nolfavrell had said and no one else complained about me being there.

Roran spoke again, "killing one of the Ra'zac's men will only make it harder to rid ourselves of the desecrators." We should barricade the road and between the houses so they won't catch us by surprise."

I saw that most of the men who'd participated in the fight were unharmed, but one man, I think his name was Delwin, had a long cut on his forearm, which he bandaged with a strip torn from his ruined shirt.

With a few shouts, Horst organized their group. He dispatched Albriech and Baldor to retrieve Quimby's wagon from the forge and had Loring's sons and Parr scour Carvahall for items that could be used to secure the village.

Even as he spoke, people congregated on the edge of the field, staring at what was left of the Ra'zac's camp and the dead soldier. "What happened?" one man asked.

Loring scuttled forward and stared him in the eye. "What happened? I'll tell you what happened. We routed the dung-beardlings... caught them with their boots off and whipped them like dogs!"

"I am glad." The strong voice came from an auburn-haired woman who clasped Nolfavrell against her chest, ignoring the blood smeared across his face. "They deserve to die like cowards for my husband's death."

The villagers murmured in agreement, but then another man spoke: "Have you gone mad, Horst? Even if you frightened off the Ra'zac and their soldiers, Galbatorix will just send more men. The Empire will never give up until they get Roran."

"We should hand him over," snarled another man, who I later learned was called Sloan.

Horst raised his hands. "I agree; no one is worth more than all of Carvahall. But if we surrender Roran, do you really think Galbatorix will let us escape punishment for our resistance? In his eyes, we're no better than the Varden."

"Then why did you attack?" demanded one of the men from earlier. "Who gave you the authority to make this decision? You've doomed us all!"

This time the woman answered. "Would you let them kill your wife?" She pressed her hands on either side of her son's face, then showed the man her bloody palms, like an accusation. "Would you let them burn us?... Where is your manhood, loam breaker?"

He lowered his gaze, unable to face her stark expression.

"They burned my farm," said Roran, "devoured Quimby, and nearly destroyed Carvahall. Such crimes cannot go unpunished. Are we frightened rabbits to cower down and accept our fate? No! We have a right to defend ourselves." He stopped as Albriech and Baldor trudged up the street, dragging the wagon. "We can debate later. Now we have to prepare. Who will help us?"

Forty or more men volunteered, and once again I offered to help but that was when the villagers who I hadn't met yet finally noticed me.


	5. Protecting Carvahall

**Percy's point of view**

Once the other villagers realized I was there they quickly changed the subject from how to protect Carvahall, to who I was and what I was doing there as Thane asked that exact question. Roran spoke up next explaining how we'd met. Although he was still clearly upset Nolfavrell also piped up explaining how I'd saved him from the soldier.

Although that story seemed to ease some of their suspicions I don't think they were all completely convinced. For that matter, Sloan didn't look to have changed his mind at all and still looked extremely suspicious of me. When the other villagers agreed to give me a chance and let me help he clearly looked annoyed that his opinion had been overruled in favour of Roran's. I wasn't sure what his problem was, hopefully he would come around eventually, but I had a feeling he wouldn't.

Once they'd accepted me we started to work on fortifying Carvahall. We all did everything the villagers could think of, nailing fence slats between houses, piling barrels full of rocks for makeshift walls, and dragging logs across the main road, which we blocked with two wagons tipped on their sides.

I wasn't sure if that would be good enough to keep the Ra'zac and soldiers out, but I wasn't sure what else we could do and even if I did have a better idea I doubted the villagers trusted me enough to listen to me. As much as I didn't want to have to lead again, I also didn't want the villagers to get killed.

Later as we were working I eventually heard Parr shout, "Ra'zac!"

I barely heard him since I was helping someone else, but I hurried to help Parr and Roran as the Ra'zac attacked. I saw as Roran was flung against a wall although I didn't really understand how it had happened. I was concerned for Roran but I had to focus on protecting myself and some of the villagers as the Ra'zac raced into Carvahall through the burning gap in the wagons.

The Ra'zac eventually reined in their steeds, blades flashing as they hacked at the people strewn around them. I quickly moved aside to avoid a sword swipe from them that probably would have killed me otherwise. Although I tried to shove some of the villagers out of the way I was unable to save everyone. Technically I could shadow travel due to Hades' blessing but I didn't have much experience with it so who knows where I'd end up if I tried to use it now. Nico had tried to help me out with the abilities Hades had given me, but we hadn't been able to work on them a lot since he spent a lot of time away from camp.

I saw two men die before I could do anything to help them, I considered using one of my powers from Hestia, but I wasn't sure if I could us it without possibly hurting some of the villagers along with the Ra'zac. After that thought went through my head, Horst and Loring reached the Ra'zac and began pressing them back with pitchforks.

Before the villagers could rally, soldiers poured through the breach, killing mercilessly in the darkness. I felt horrible that I was too far away to do anything until one of the soldiers reached me. unfortunately, all I had for a weapon was the bow I'd found and that wasn't really helpful right now considering that the soldier was too close for it to be of any use.

I ducked to avoid his sword which would have decapitated me otherwise. Once I was back at my full height I realized that my life was more important than my secrecy so if my powers were the only option left to me I had to use them. I did the first thing that came to mind even though I might have to tell the villagers most of the truth about me.

Although the soldiers were quite well protected by their armor they weren't protected well enough, there was a well not too far away from me, so I used my powers to call up some water from it. I knew at least some of the other villagers would see what I was doing but I didn't have any other options, it was basically use my powers or get skewered and I didn't have any interest in becoming a Percy kabob. The water I'd called to me smacked into the soldier full force, it wasn't a lot of water, but it was enough to knock him off his feet. While he was down I stole his sword. It didn't feel right in my hand, but it was better than my previous predicament. After I got it I smacked him in the head with the hilt of it when I saw he was trying to get up again. Hopefully he would stay down long enough for me to help the villagers more. Before I started walking away from him though I stole the sword's sheath as well.

I knew the soldiers had to be stopped, or many villagers would be killed, in the least they would be hurt and Carvahall would probably be taken. I came face to face with another soldier but this time I actually had a useful weapon other than my powers He attacked me, and swords met between us as I blocked a strike that had been aimed for my chest. Although I didn't really want to kill him I knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I gave him the chance.

The other soldier's sword didn't really feel right in my hand, but I would have to put up with it since I needed something to defend myself because I didn't have riptide anymore and a bow and arrows isn't much use when an enemy isn't far away. We continued to fight, but it didn't last that long since he wasn't that great of a swordsman. I guess the king assumed the villagers wouldn't have a trained swordsman helping them.

As I was fighting the soldier I heard Roran shout, "To me! Defend your homes! To me!"

After I defeated the soldier I went to answer his call, hoping to avoid anyone else getting hurt. It seemed Baldor and Albriech had answered his call first. After I joined them, Loring's sons joined us, and so did several others. From the side streets, women and children pelted the soldiers with rocks. "Stay together," ordered Roran, standing his ground. "There are more of us."

After the attack earlier, and now this fight as well I couldn't help but notice how Roran seemed to have become the leader of the village and that he seemed good at it. I wasn't complaining I certainly didn't want to have to lead again. I'd had enough of leading at Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. Regardless I would do everything I could to help Roran and the Villagers, but I knew it would most likely be even more difficult to get them to fully trust me since I was certain that some of them had probably seen me using my powers earlier. They just couldn't confront me yet since they had a bigger problem at the moment.

The soldiers halted when the line of villagers before them continued to thicken. Although I couldn't tell from my position, I later found out that more than a hundred men had joined us by now as we moved forward.

"Attack, you foolsss," screamed a Ra'zac, dodging Loring's pitchfork.

I noticed as a single arrow whizzed toward Roran. He caught it on his shield and laughed. The Ra'zac were level with the soldiers now, hissing with frustration. They glared at us from under their dark cowls. Suddenly I felt myself become kind of tired, and for a moment I was frozen to the spot, but I fought the feeling before I managed to snap out of it. I wasn't sure why I'd suddenly felt tired, but I didn't worry about it and struck at the soldier in front of me.

Then from farther in Carvahall, we heard a raw shout from Birgit. A second later, a rock hurtled over Roran's head and bored toward the lead Ra'zac, who twitched with supernatural speed to avoid the missile. The distraction, slight though it was, seemed to free Roran from whatever had happened to us. I assumed it hadn't affected me like it did him because I'm a demigod, but I still didn't really understand what had happened.

After Roran was freed from what had just happened he threw his hammer at one of the Ra'zac and it hit its shield causing a large dent. That and Birgit's earlier attack seemed to make the rest of the villagers snap out of it. The Ra'zac clicked rapidly to each other as the villagers roared and marched forward, then the Ra'zac yanked on their reins, wheeling around.

"Retreat," they growled, riding past the soldiers. The crimson-clad warriors sullenly backed out of Carvahall, stabbing at anyone who came too close. Only when they were a good distance from the burning wagons did they dare turn their backs.

Roran sighed and retrieved his hammer, not long after the fight ended we found out that the explosion earlier had killed Parr. Seven other men had died. Already wives and mothers were wailing from grief.

"Everyone, come!" called Baldor.

I went to the middle of the road, where Baldor stood. That's when I noticed a Ra'zac sitting beetle-like on a horse only twenty yards away. The creature crooked a finger at Roran and said, "You... you sssmell like your cousin. We never forget a sssmell."

"What do you want?" Roran shouted. "Why are you here?"

The Ra'zac chuckled in a horrible, insectile way. "We want...information." It glanced over its shoulder, where its companions had disappeared, then cried, "Release Roran and you ssshall be sold as ssslaves. Protect him, and we will eat you all. We ssshall have your answer when next we come. Be sssure it is the right one."

Well, we were basically screwed, both options sounded horrible. After that the healer, who I learned was named Gertrude, began tending to the wounded.

That was when the remaining villagers decided to confront me about my powers.

"How did you control the water? Were you using magic?" one of them asked. He was clearly suspicious of me despite the fact that I had been helping fight the soldiers and Ra'zac only minutes earlier. I guess I couldn't blame him since I had never revealed my powers to them until now, so they clearly didn't know how I'd done it. I supposed that if I was in their position I might be doing the same thing.


	6. Revelations

**Percy's point of view**

After the villagers questioned me about how I'd used my powers I decided to tell them at least part of the truth. Sure, I didn't technically know them well yet, but I wanted them to let me help them since I had the feeling they would need me. I understood what they meant by magic since minutes before they confronted me the deity who was helping me had given me some information about how magic worked in Alegasia and that most people didn't really trust magic users.

I replied, "It wasn't magic, or at least not the kind that you're thinking of. I was born with the ability to control water, but I wasn't aware of it until I was twelve when I finally learned how to use it. Before you can understand how I have that ability you will need to know more about my past. I lied when I told you all that I lived in the spine, the truth is I'm not from there, or anywhere else in Alegasia for that matter, I was banished here by my family after they accused me of a crime I didn't commit,"

The villagers seemed to have different reactions to what I was telling them but most of them seemed to be either shock or disbelief. I got the feeling that by the time I told them everything I was planning to they would most likely believe me despite how crazy my story would sound to them.

The next thing I did was ask them if they had a religion they believed in. It turned that they didn't or not one that included gods anyway. After that, I continued explaining my own story. I could tell that they all found my story hard to believe, but I think they all came to the conclusion that it would be nearly impossible to come up with that elaborate of a story to lie.

I don't think that was all that convinced them though because although I usually try not to show when I'm upset I think the pain from the betrayal probably showed on my face as I'd told them most of my real story. I hadn't told them about much besides me being a demigod and the gods and my friends betraying me. I basically told them enough, so they'd know why I had special powers and that they could trust me since I could kind of relate to their situation. After I finished explaining some of them looked like they might still be a little suspicious of me, but they didn't bother interrogating me further.

After that everyone went their separate ways probably still working on absorbing what I'd said.

I eventually found out that the prominent members of Carvahall held a meeting to decide what action the village should take and if Horst and his allies should be punished for initiating the hostilities. Roran told me the outcome of the meeting not long after it had finished.

Roran seemed to believe my story and seemed to be accepting me once again although I think he was kind of annoyed that he hadn't realized my previous story was a lie. After the meeting ended the funeral for the seven men who'd been killed by the Ra'zac and their soldiers. I went just to pay my respects even though I didn't really even know them.

I was kind of relieved when the villagers agreed to send all their young children to a farm outside the village, so they would be safer. Later in the day Roran got everyone to help with creating some new defenses for Carvahall. Although I don't think everyone fully trusted me I helped where I could. That same evening Albriech went around giving Spears and shields to everyone. They certainly weren't as well made as the ones at camp, but they would have to do. I'd also kept the sword I'd stolen from the soldier, but I hoped that I'd eventually get a better one since it wasn't right for me.

When the day eventually came to an end An elderly couple who seemed to have believed my story and trusted me allowed me to stay with them overnight since they had an extra room. I thanked them since I would have been staying outside otherwise. When I laid down, hoping sleep would find me I wasn't sure if I would get demigod dreams here, but it seemed that I would because not long after I fell asleep, I had one, or at least that's what I thought it was.

In the dream a woman stood in front of me, she was kind of short, she had brown hair and blue eyes. The dress she was wearing was also blue. I got the feeling that she was a goddess, but I didn't recognize her. Another thought occurred to me, could she be the deity who had been helping me since I arrived in Alegasia? I didn't know so I decided to find out. "Who are you?" I asked her, kind of confused.

She replied, "I am Kilf, I'm not one of your gods, I rule over the waters of Alegasia,"

Great, I thought sarcastically. Sure, she seemed nice enough so far, but I got the feeling that there were probably more deities in her pantheon than just her, and that meant I had a whole new group of gods to deal with, knowing my luck I would probably somehow manage to piss them off too.

Despite my pessimistic thoughts I came up with a new question to ask her. "Are you who has been helping me?"

She replied, "Yes, my husband and I noticed you when you were sent here. We knew you were innocent of the crimes you were accused of, so I decided to help you. We have always disliked how your gods banish people they dislike here, but any time we've requested they stop they ignored us. Most of the time the people they send are innocent of the crime they were accused of, and this only frustrates us further. continue to help Roran and the villagers, I believe they will need you. I know you are still upset about how your family treated you, but you may yet find a new family here,"

Just as I was about to ask a new question she said, "Wake up now Perseus, you will learn the answers to your other questions another time,"

After she said that I did just that, I realized it was morning, so I started to get up. After that, I prepared for the day ahead and had breakfast before going to help watch for soldiers or the Ra'zac. Eventually, I heard Roran shout from somewhere else that he'd seen soldiers. For the moment I didn't see any, but I still unsheathed my sword, just so I'd be prepared if some of them did decide to show up.

Not that long afterward the disembodied voice of a Ra'zac slithered out of the mist: "By continuing to defend Carvahall, you proclaim your choice and ssseal your doom. You ssshall die!"

Loring responded: "Show your maggot-riddled faces if you dare, you lily-livered, bandy-legged, snake-eyed wretches! We'll crack your skulls open and fatten our hogs on your blood!"

Due to the mist that made it difficult to see anything that wasn't right in front of you I didn't notice the Ra'zac until they were almost right in front of me. thankfully I saw them soon enough that I was able to avoid the explosion that occurred soon after their arrival. I saw them throw something at the tree wall and it dawned on me that it might be what had caused the explosion the previous day.

Thankfully I'd gotten a bad feeling soon enough that I'd gotten out of the way of the blast in time. The blast created a gap in the trees that allowed the soldiers to enter. When the soldiers reached me, I was ready with my stolen sword in hand. Technically I also had one of the spears Horst and his sons had made, as well as one of the shields that Fisk made, but I'm better with a sword than a spear and since I went for so long using almost nothing but riptide, I was used to using a sword and preferred it over anything else.

While I was fending off one of the soldiers several others were dragging away the splintered remains of several trees. Beyond them, pale and wraithlike in the glittering rain, sat the Ra'zac on their black horses. While I was still fighting the first soldier Sloan and Roran came to help with the soldiers. I assumed they had probably heard the explosion when the soldiers broke through the tree wall.

I defeated the first soldier and moved on to another one. Sloan and Roran were also fighting now. Eventually, the last soldier panicked and fled toward the impassive specters of the Ra'zac while Sloan bombarded him with a stream of insults and foul names. When the soldier finally pierced the shining curtain of rain, we watched as the two black figures bent down from their steeds on either side of the man and gripped the nape of his neck with twisted hands. The cruel fingers tightened, and the man shrieked desperately and convulsed, then went limp. The Ra'zac placed the corpse behind one of their saddles before turning their horses and riding away.

I'd faced a lot of different monsters since I'd realized I was a demigod, but that didn't mean that I wasn't bothered by what had just happened. I think I was slightly less disturbed than Roran though. I could see that he was talking to Sloan, and I think I heard most if not all of their conversation.

I heard Roran say, "You fought well."

Sloan said in a low voice, "They'll never get Katrina. Never, even if I must skin the lot of them, or fight a thousand Urgals and the king to boot. I'd tear the sky itself down and let the Empire drown in its own blood before she suffers so much as a scratch."

He clamped his mouth shut then, jammed the last of his knives into his belt, and began dragging the three broken trees back into position. While he did, Roran rolled the dead soldiers through the trampled mud, away from the fortifications. I think we were all wondering what else might have occurred, so we returned to the scene of the first attack.

When we got there, we saw that two soldiers hung lifelessly on the slick branches of the tree wall, but that was not what held their attention. Horst and the other villagers knelt in a circle around a small body. I recognized the kid, I'd seen him once or twice since I'd come to Carvahall I just couldn't remember what his name was, for that matter I wasn't sure if anyone had ever told me what it was. I could tell that the boy who looked like he might be around ten had been struck in his side by a spear. I saw two adults sat beside him. I recognized one of them as Delwin and I guessed the woman beside him was most likely his wife. I also guessed that the boy was probably their son.

Unfortunately seeing a dead child wasn't exactly new to me. Sure, most of the demigods who'd died in the wars were teenagers but not all of them were. I think that the boy's death reminded the villagers that something needed to be done to protect their children from harm. I wasn't sure what they should do, as long as they're in Carvahall they aren't safe but as far as I could tell we couldn't leave and take them somewhere else to protect them. We were basically trapped in Carvahall. I'd really had no idea what I was getting myself into when I'd agreed to help Roran but I wasn't going to abandon him either. We may not have known each other very long but I think we were gradually becoming friends. If I'd learned anything during the past few years it was that bonds seem to form quickly when you're fighting to stay alive.

A/N This is the last chapter that I'd already written so It could be a while before I update this story again.


	7. Planning and Preparations

**Percy's Point of view**

For three and a half days, the villagers discussed the latest attack, the tragedy of Elmund's death, and what could possibly be done to escape our situation. Finally, most of them seemed to have accepted me so I was also allowed to attend the meetings.

Some villagers said that since Carvahall was doomed anyway, we might as well kill the Ra'zac and remaining soldiers so as to at least get vengeance. Others said that if Carvahall really was doomed, then the only logical plan was to surrender and trust ourselves to the king's mercy, even if it would most likely mean torture and death for Roran and enslavement for everyone else.

And still others sided with neither opinion, but rather descended into a sullen black anger directed at Roran and everyone else who had caused this whole situation. Many also did their best to hide their panic by drinking.

to be honest I couldn't blame them we were all in a bad situation and we had no clue how to get out of it, not to mention that most of them had lost friends or family to the Ra'zac and soldiers. I had a pretty good idea of how they were feeling due to many of my previous experiences and because I was already caught up in this mess anyway I was going to continue to help them as much as I could.

The Ra'zac themselves had apparently realized that with thirteen soldiers dead they no longer had a large enough force to attack Carvahall, and thus had retreated farther down the road, where they were content to post sentinels across Palancar Valley and wait. "Wait for flea-bitten troops from Ceunon or Gil'ead, if you ask me," Loring said at one meeting.

I listened to that and more, as I stayed silent and considered the various schemes. They all seemed dangerously risky.

We also worked on fortifying the village further. It seemed that Roran had become Carvahall's Leader, so it wasn't hard for him to get the villagers to help. After the last fight, the villagers were more likely to listen and to obey him, well the ones who didn't blame him for causing their predicament were anyway. They had also started calling him Stronghammer.

I could tell that at first he seemed pleased by the title, but I think his pleasure lessened after he realized why they were calling him that. As night engulfed the valley, Roran leaned against a corner of Horst's dining room, his eyes closed. Conversation flowed from the men and women seated around the candlelit table. The meeting had been going on for a while, and by now I was trying to pay attention, but I was also fidgeting due to my ADHD.

Kiselt was in the middle of explaining the state of Carvahall's supplies. "We won't starve," he concluded, "but if we can't tend to our fields and our flocks soon, we might as well cut our own throats before next winter. It would be a kinder fate."

Horst scowled. "Dog tripe!"

"Dog tripe or not," said Gertrude, "I doubt we'll have a chance to find out. We outnumbered the soldiers ten to one when they arrived. They lost thirteen men; we lost twelve, and I'm caring for another nine wounded. What happens, Horst, when they outnumber us ten to one?"

"We will give the bards a reason to remember our names," retorted Horst. Gertrude shook her head sadly. Loring banged a fist on the table. "And I say it's our turn to strike, before we are outnumbered. All we need are a few men, shields, and spears, and we can wipe out their infestation. It could be done tonight!"

I had heard all this before, and like before, Loring's proposal ignited an argument that consumed the group. After an hour, the debate still showed no sign of being resolved, nor had any new ideas been presented, except for Thane's suggestion that Gedric should go tan his own hide, which nearly resulted in a fistfight. Finally, when the conversation lulled, Roran limped to the table as quickly as his injured calf would allow. "I have something to say."

All eyes—hard, soft, angry, kind, indifferent, and curious—turned to him, and he took a deep breath. "Indecision will kill us just as surely as a sword or an arrow." Orval rolled his eyes, but the rest still listened. "I don't know if we should attack or flee—"

"Where?" snorted Kiselt.

"—but I do know one thing: our children, our mothers, and our infirm must be protected from danger. The Ra'zac have barred us from Cawley and the other farms down the valley. So what? We know this land better than any in Alagaësia, and there is a place where our loved ones will be safe: the Spine."

He winced as a barrage of outraged voices assaulted him. Sloan was the loudest, shouting, "I'll be hanged before I set foot in those cursed mountains!"

"Roran," said Horst, overriding the commotion. "You of all people should know that the Spine is too dangerous—it's where Eragon found the stone that brought the Ra'zac! The mountains are cold, and filled with wolves, bears, and other monsters. Why even mention them?"

He replied, "Because no matter how many soldiers the Ra'zac summon, they will never dare enter the Spine. Not after Galbatorix lost half his army in it."

"That was a long time ago," said Morn doubtfully.

Roran jumped on his statement. "And the stories have grown all the more frightening in the telling! A trail already exists to the top of Igualda Falls. All we have to do is send the children and others up there. They'll only be on the fringe of the mountains, but they'll still be safe. If Carvahall is taken, they can wait until the soldiers leave, then find refuge in Therinsford."

To me, Roran's idea sounded like the best option I'd heard so far, but it was obvious that the villagers would need more persuading before they would agree to it. Despite that, I didn't speak up just yet.

"It is too dangerous," growled Sloan. The butcher gripped the edge of the table so hard that the tips of his fingers turned white. "The cold, the beasts. No sane man would send his family among those."

"But..." Roran faltered, put off-balance by Sloan's response.

Roran calmed himself before he said, "It's not that bad. The snow is already melting off the peaks. It's no colder in the Spine than it was down here a few months ago. And I doubt that wolves or bears would bother such a large group."

Sloan grimaced, twisting his lips up over his teeth, and shook his head. "You will find nothing but death in the Spine."

I didn't really understand why he hated the mountains so much. They hadn't seemed that dangerous while I was there.

The others seemed to agree with him, which only seemed to strengthen Roran's determination to persuade them. He scanned the long oval of faces, searching for a sympathetic expression. "Delwin, I know it's cruel of me to say it, but if Elmund hadn't been in Carvahall, he would still be alive. Surely you must agree that this is the right thing to do! You have an opportunity to save other parents from your suffering."

No one responded. "And Birgit!" Roran dragged himself toward her, clutching the backs of chairs to keep himself from falling. "Do you want Nolfavrell to share his father's fate? He has to leave. Can't you see, that is the only way he'll be safe." "It's for the children!" he shouted angrily. The room was silent as Roran stared at the wood beneath his hands, clearly struggling to control his emotions.

I was thinking about speaking up although I wasn't sure how much help my opinion would be to him, I was just getting to know these people, I didn't know Carvahall and the mountains as well as they did. They'd lived here their whole lives, but I'd only been sent here almost a week earlier. If nothing else me agreeing might encourage Roran to continue trying to convince everyone else.

I spoke up, "I know that I am new here, and I don't know the mountains as well as you do, but I agree, it is risky, but it sounds like the best way to keep your children and family safe,"

Delwin was the next person to speak up. "I will never leave Carvahall so long as my son's killers remain here. However," he paused, then continued with painful slowness, "I cannot deny the truth of your words; the children must be protected."

"As I said from the beginning," declared Tara.

Then Baldor spoke: "Roran is right. We can't allow ourselves to be blinded by fear. Most of us have climbed to the top of the falls at one time or another. It's safe enough."

"I too," Birgit finally added, "must agree."

Horst nodded. "I would rather not do it but considering the circumstances I don't think we have any other choice."

After a minute, the various men and women began to reluctantly agree to the proposal.

"Nonsense!" exploded Sloan. He stood and stabbed an accusing finger at Roran. "How will they get enough food to wait for weeks on end? They can't carry it. How will they stay warm? If they light fires, they'll be seen! How, how, how? If they don't starve, they'll freeze. If they don't freeze, they'll be eaten. If they're not eaten ... Who knows? They may fall!"

Roran spread his hands. "If we all help, they will have plenty of food. Fire won't be a problem if they move farther back into the forest, which they must anyway, since there isn't room to camp right by the falls."

"Excuses! Justifications!"

"What would you have us do, Sloan?" asked Morn, eyeing him with curiosity. Sloan laughed bitterly. "Not this."

"Then what?"

"It doesn't matter. Only this is the wrong choice."

"You don't have to participate," pointed out Horst.

"Nor will I," said the butcher. "Proceed if you want, but neither I nor my blood shall enter the Spine while I still have marrow in my bones." He grabbed his cap and left with a venomous glare at Roran, who returned the scowl in kind.

Horst leaned forward on his elbows and interlaced his thick fingers. "So ... If we are going to use Roran's plan, what preparations will be needed?"

That was when the conversation changed to what would be necessary to use Roran's plan. Eventually, I left after I felt that the important decisions that would possibly concern me had already been made. The next day I volunteered to watch for soldiers or the Ra'zac as everyone else prepared to take everyone who would need to be protected to the mountains.

Despite this, I overheard the commotion created when Roran announced that he was engaged to Sloan's daughter. Based on what I overheard it was obvious that he hadn't gotten Sloan's permission before he proposed, and Sloan was furious about it.

Not much happened to me that day, and most of the villagers went into the mountains with the women, children and the elderly. I stayed back with a few others just in case the Ra'zac decided to attack. I doubted they would since most of the soldiers had already been killed during their previous attacks. Nothing happened and the day eventually came to an end.

That night I woke up suddenly when I heard a loud noise. I got up quickly to find out what was going on. I rushed toward where I'd heard the noise, my sword already unsheathed and in my hand. I assumed the Ra'zac were making a surprise attack or something since I couldn't tell what else the noise could have been.


	8. Betrayal

**Percy's Point of View**

As I got closer to where the noise had come from, I realized it came from Horst's house. I knew that's where Roran had been staying so I assumed the Ra'zac had come to try and capture him. I also realized that someone in the village must have betrayed the rest of us since I didn't know any other way that the Ra'zac could know where Roran was staying.

As I was about to go into the house, I realised that one of the Ra'zac must have climbed out of one of the windows since I saw it drop to the ground just below the window. I also realised that the Ra'zac was attempting to capture Katrina, but she was fighting her hardest to get away. She clearly wouldn't get away on her own, so I hurried over to try and help her. I quickly realised just how strong and fast the Ra'zac was after I tried to attack it and it quickly blocked my sword.

Our swords clashed and despite all my training, the Ra'zac was a tough opponent. So far, the Ra'zac had not loosened its grip on Katrina although she was still struggling to try and escape its grasp. Finally, while I was doing my best to distract the Ra'zac Katrina managed to get free. I told her to run but unfortunately, it was only moments after that when the Second Ra'zac dropped to the ground after climbing out of one of the windows in Horst's house.

I also noticed that its hood had fallen down, and the creature was rather ugly, to say the least. Because I was distracted by the first Ra'zac I couldn't stop the other one as it quickly recaptured Katrina. Now it was getting harder and harder for me to block the creature's blows due to its supernatural strength and speed. I barely managed to avoid being killed by the creature and it left to follow the other Ra'zac.

I guess it didn't try harder to kill me because I wasn't the person it was hoping to get. That was the only explanation I could come up with since I would have thought it would have tried harder since Humans seem to be what they eat for food. Sure I definitely didn't want to become the creature's dinner, I was just surprised.

I was just about to try and follow it when Horst, Albriech, Baldor, and Roran came out of the house, probably intending to go after the Ra'zac and save Katrina. I told them that I'd heard the loud noise when the Ra'zac had broken into the house and come, hoping I could help them. I explained how I'd tried to save Katrina but the Ra'zac had managed to overpower me. We ran to the edge of Carvahall, where we found that the wall of trees had been pulled open and the watchman, Byrd, was dead. Baldor knelt and examined the body, then said with a choked voice, "He was stabbed from behind."

To be honest I wasn't too surprised by that. I thought that someone might have betrayed us since I didn't think the Ra'zac would have known where Roran was staying unless one of the villagers told them.

"Ho! Who goes?" From their stations along Carvahall's perimeter, the other watchmen congregated around their murdered compatriot, forming a huddle of shuttered lanterns. In hushed tones, Horst described the attack and Katrina's plight. "Who will help us?" he asked. After a quick discussion, five men agreed to accompany us; the rest would remain to guard the breach in the wall and rouse the villagers.

We all slipped through the fields and down the valley toward the Ra'zac's camp. At one point Roran stumbled and Horst wordlessly caught him. I could Tell Roran's arm was injured and I knew he probably shouldn't be with us. I didn't say anything though. I understood why he had come, how he would do anything to save the woman he loved. I had been in similar situations before but now I doubted I would ever feel that way about anyone again. I was still hurt from Annabeth betraying me along with anyone else so I doubted I would fall in love again any time soon.

Half a mile from Carvahall, Ivor spotted a sentry on a hill, which meant we had to make a wide detour. A few hundred yards beyond, the ruddy glow of torches became visible. Roran raised his good arm, indicating that we should slow down. Then we began to dodge and crawl through the tangled grass, startling a jackrabbit. We worked our way to the edge of a grove of cattails, where we stopped and Roran parted the curtain of stalks to observe the thirteen remaining soldiers.

We overheard One soldier shouting: ...over half of us killed by a bunch of inbred, cockle-brained woodrats that can't tell a pike from a poleax or find the point of a sword even if it's lodged in their gut, because you don't have half the sense my banner boy does! I don't care if Galbatorix himself licks your boots clean, we won't do a thing until we have a new commander."

"One who's human."

As the man ranted, I couldn't help but wonder if he was looking to die or was just really stupid. I suspected that the Ra'zac would probably kill him for what he was saying.

"Really?" demanded the Ra'zac softly.

It seemed the man hadn't gotten any smarter since he continued his rant, "We've had enough taking orders from hunchbacks like you, with all your clicking and teapot whistling—makes us sick! And I don't know what you did with Sardson, but if you stay another night, we'll put steel in you and find out if you bleed like us. You can leave the girl, though, she'll be—"

I wasn't exactly surprised when the man did not get a chance to continue, because the largest Ra'zac jumped across the fire and landed on his shoulders, like a giant crow. Screaming, the soldier collapsed under the weight. He tried to draw his sword, but the Ra'zac pecked twice at his neck with its hidden beak, and he was still.

"We have to fight that?" muttered Ivor,

"Afraid so," I said, thinking about my encounter with the creatures earlier when they'd nearly managed to get the better of me. While the soldier had been ranting, I'd considered going to try and rescue Katrina while the Ra'zac and soldiers were distracted, but I wasn't sure if I'd have time to find her and get her before the soldiers and Ra'zac noticed. If I tried and they noticed I didn't think I could defeat all of them. Maybe I could defeat the soldiers, but I wasn't so sure about the Ra'zac. Despite being a demigod and a trained swordsman I had barely been able to hold my own against one of them, and trying to defeat both of them would be even more difficult. Not only that, but even if the others helped, I wasn't sure if we would be able to manage it. Roran shouldn't have even been there after what happened to his arm, but I knew he had refused to stay back and go to Gertrude. I understood why he had stubbornly refused, if I was in his position, and someone I loved was in danger I would probably do the same thing. Technically I'd already done something even more dangerous for the girl I loved when I'd fallen into Tartarus for Annabeth.

I quickly shoved that thought out of my head, I didn't want to think about her since she'd betrayed me just like everyone else that I'd considered friends or family. I tried to distract myself by concentrating on what was going on in the Ra'zac's camp trying to decide if I should try and do something.

I saw that the soldiers were frozen with shock as the two Ra'zac lapped from the neck of the corpse. When the black creatures rose, they rubbed their knobby hands together, as if they were washing, and said, "Yesss. We will go. Stay if you wisssh; reinforsssements are only daysss away."

The Ra'zac threw back their heads and began to shriek at the sky, the wail becoming increasingly shrill until it passed from hearing.

We all looked up as well. At first, I didn't see anything, but then two shadowy creatures appeared high over the Spine, eclipsing the stars. They advanced quickly, growing larger and larger until they obscured half the sky with their ominous presence. A foul wind rushed across the land, bringing with it a sulfurous miasma that made us cough and gag.

The soldiers were also afflicted; their curses echoed as they pressed sleeves and scarves over their noses. The creatures paused and then began to drift downward, enclosing the camp in a dome of menacing darkness. The torches flickered and threatened to go out, yet they still provided enough light to reveal the two beasts descending among the tents. Their bodies were naked and hairless with leathery gray skin pulled tight across their corded chests and bellies. In form they resembled starved dogs, except that their hind legs bulged with enough muscle to crush a boulder. A narrow crest extended from the back of each of their attenuated heads, opposite a long, straight, ebony beak made for spearing prey, and cold, bulbous eyes identical to the Ra'zac's. From their shoulders and backs sprang huge wings that made the air moan under their weight. Flinging themselves to the ground, the soldiers cowered and hid their faces from the monsters. A terrible, alien intelligence emanated from the creatures, hinting at a race far older and far more powerful than humans.

Now I was really starting to wonder if we'd be able to save Katrina, I'd faced a lot of monsters over the years but even I was kind of freaked out by those creatures. As we continued watching the camp, I could hear Horst whisper to the other men, urging them to hold their ground and remain hidden, or they might get killed.

The Ra'zac bowed to the beasts, then slipped into a tent and returned carrying Katrina—who was bound with ropes—and leading Sloan. The butcher walked freely. That fact alone made me realise that it had to have been Sloan who told the Ra'zac where to find Roran. I guessed that he was probably still angry about Roran Proposing to Katrina without getting his approval first. He probably hadn't realised that they might end up capturing Katrina instead.

Not long after I'd figured that out Rona seemed to realise the same thing.

"He betrayed us," said Roran with wonder. "He killed Byrd and he betrayed us!"

I could see that Tears of rage streamed down his face.

"Roran," murmured Horst, crouching beside him. "We can't attack now; they'd slaughter us. Roran... do you hear me?"

Horst might have been right, but I was still debating if I should try. I'd faced a lot of monsters over the years and survived, but then again, I'd had help for most of those. I took too long to decide though as we watched the smaller Ra'zac jump onto one beast above the shoulders, then catch Katrina as the other Ra'zac tossed her up. Sloan seemed upset and frightened now. He began arguing with the Ra'zac, shaking his head and pointing at the ground. Finally, the Ra'zac struck him across the mouth, knocking him unconscious. Mounting the second beast, with the butcher slung over its shoulder, the largest Ra'zac declared, "We will return once it isss sssafe again. Kill the boy, and your livesss are forfeit." Then the steeds flexed their massive thighs and leaped into the sky, once again shadows upon the field of stars.

We left after Roran Passed out, although there wasn't much we could have done to save her even if we had stayed. Sure, we could have defeated the remaining soldiers, but our main objective had been to save Katrina and we had failed at that. I felt bad for Roran. I knew how he was probably feeling, and I hoped that we would eventually be able to save Katrina somehow.

Roran clearly loved her and I hoped that they would eventually get to be happy together. Since I'd gotten to know Roran better I thought that we were kind of alike and I suspected he would do whatever he had to so he could have her back, and he probably wouldn't stop trying until they were reunited.


	9. Escaping Carvahall

**Percy's Point of View**

I was going to lie down and go back to sleep but before I could I heard Roran calling us. I got up again, wondering if I would get any sleep, and went to see what was going on. Roran didn't stop until most of Carvahall stood before him, Roran was silent at first and his left hand was clenched into a fist. When he raised his hand and opened it, we could see that his fist had been so tight that his fingernails had dug into his palm causing it to bleed. I wondered why he had called us all out here and that question was eventually answered after he started speaking.

"This," he said, "is my pain. Look well, for it will be yours unless we defeat the curse wanton fate has set upon us. Your friends and family will be bound in chains, destined for slavery in foreign lands, or slain before your eyes, hewn open by soldiers' merciless blades. Galbatorix will sow our land with salt so that it lies forever fallow. This I have seen. This I know." He paced like a caged wolf, glowering and swinging his head. "My father was killed by the desecrators. My cousin has fled. My farm was razed. And my bride-to-be was kidnapped by her own father, who murdered Byrd and betrayed us all! Quimby eaten, the hay barn burned along with Fisk's and Delwin's houses. Parr, Wyglif, Ged, Bardrick, Farold Kelby, Melkolf, Albem, and Elmund: all slain. Many of you have been injured, like me, so that you can no longer support your family. Isn't it enough that we toil every day of our lives to eke a living from the earth, subjected to the whims of nature? Isn't it enough that we are forced to pay Galbatorix's iron taxes, without also having to endure these senseless torments?" Roran laughed maniacally, howling at the sky and hearing the madness in his own voice. No one stirred in the crowd.

"I know now the true nature of the Empire and of Galbatorix; they are evil. Galbatorix is an unnatural blight on the world. He destroyed the Riders and the greatest peace and prosperity we ever had. His servants are foul demons birthed in some ancient pit. But is Galbatorix content to grind us beneath his heel? No! He seeks to poison all of Alagaësia, to suffocate us with his cloak of misery. Our children and their descendants shall live in the shadow of his darkness until the end of time, reduced to slaves, worms, vermin for him to torture at his pleasure. Unless..."

I had to admit he was making a rather impressive speech. He was obviously trying to motivate everyone to try and escape the situation we were in and I guessed he had probably come up with a way to do that.

As Roran continued it became clear that he had.

He said, "Unless we have the courage to resist evil. "We've fought the soldiers and the Ra'zac, but it means nothing if we die alone and forgotten—or are carted away as chattel. We cannot stay here, and I won't allow Galbatorix to obliterate everything that's worth living for. I would rather have my eyes plucked out and my hands chopped off than see him triumph! I choose to fight! I choose to step from my grave and let my enemies bury themselves in it! "I choose to leave Carvahall. "I will cross the Spine and take a ship from Narda down to Surda, where I will join the Varden, who have struggled for decades to free us of this oppression."

The other villagers looked shocked at the idea, but Roran wasn't done talking, "But I do not wish to go alone. Come with me. and seize this chance to forge a better life for yourselves. Throw off the shackles that bind you here." Roran pointed at us, moving his finger from one person to the next. "A hundred years from now, what names shall drop from the bards' lips? Horst... Birgit... Kiselt... Thane; they will recite our sagas. They will sing "The Epic of Carvahall," for we were the only village brave enough to defy the Empire."

"What could be more noble than cleansing Galbatorix's stain from Alagaësia? No more would we live in fear of having our farms destroyed or being killed and eaten. The grain we harvest would be ours to keep, save for any extra that we might send as a gift to the rightful king. The rivers and streams would run thick with gold. We would be safe and happy and fat! "It is our destiny."

Roran held his hand before his face and slowly closed his fingers over the bleeding wounds. He stood hunched over his injured arm as he waited for a response to his speech. None came. Roran stood up straighter and resumed speaking. "Our age is at an end. We must step forward and cast our lot with the Varden if we and our children are to live free." When Roran eventually finished he said, "I march in two days. Accompany me if you wish, but I go regardless." He bowed his head and stepped out of the light.

Overhead, the waning moon glowed behind a lens of clouds. A slight breeze wafted through Carvahall. An iron weather vane creaked on a roof as it swung in the direction of the current. From within the crowd, Birgit picked her way into the light, clutching the folds of her dress to avoid tripping. With a subdued expression, she adjusted her shawl. "Today we saw an..." She stopped, shook her head, and laughed in an embarrassed way. "I find it hard to speak after Roran. I don't like his plan, but I believe that it's necessary, although for a different reason: I would hunt down the Ra'zac and avenge my husband's death. I will go with him. And I will take my children."

She too stepped away from the torch. A silent minute passed, then Delwin and his wife, Lenna, advanced with their arms around each other. Lenna looked at Birgit and said, "I understand your need, Sister. We want our vengeance as well, but more than that, we want the rest of our children to be safe. For that reason, we too will go." Several women whose husbands had been killed came forward and agreed with her. The villagers murmured among themselves, then fell silent and motionless. No one else seemed willing to address the subject I could understand why it would most likely be a difficult decision for the villagers to make.

Horst strode to the torch and stared with a drawn face into the flame. "It's no good talking anymore... We need time to think. Every man must decide for himself. Tomorrow... tomorrow will be another day. Perhaps things will be clearer then." He shook his head and lifted the torch, then inverted it and extinguished it against the ground, leaving everyone to find their way home in the moonlight.

The next day the villagers who would be going with Roran were packing their things. I was going to go with them but obviously, I didn't really have to worry too much about packing since I didn't exactly have much. It seemed most of the villagers weren't ready to admit if they would be going or not, but their preparations were pretty obvious. I helped out a bit since I didn't really have anything better to do. I realized that after we leave, I might be able to help the villagers with more than just fighting since it seemed we would eventually be traveling by boat.

Later that day I ran into Roran and I couldn't help but mention his speech from the night before. I said, "That was an impressive speech you gave last night, I suspect most of the village will go with you,"

Roran acknowledged my comment, yet he didn't seem entirely pleased by how effective his speech had been. It seemed like he was thinking about saying something but hesitated. Finally, he said, "I didn't really want to lead everyone, I was just trying to persuade them to come with me,"

I nodded understanding, I'd never really wanted to lead during the wars either but after everything I'd done it seemed everyone just started to see me as their leader. It was obvious that the same thing had happened to Roran since he was one of the only people in the village who'd actually killed some of the soldiers and he'd killed more of them than anyone else.

I replied, "I know how you feel, back home before I was betrayed many people who I considered friends saw me as their leader because of things I'd done. I didn't really want to lead them either, I just wanted to fit in with everyone else rather than everyone thinking I was better than them,"

It seemed that little bit of information about my past made him curious to try and find out more.

He asked, "What did you do that made them see you like that?"

I replied, "Most of them thought I was the best swordsman in the camp, and I defeated a lot of powerful enemies over the years. My parentage didn't help matters either since my father is one of the more powerful gods,"

He just nodded accepting that answer.

Obviously, I hadn't told Roran my entire past I just explained that I was a demigod and blessed by two other gods and that's why I had special powers. I hadn't told the villagers about all of my powers either. I'd told them that I had more than just controlling water, but I had really explained what the other ones were yet

Roran asked, "Are you going?"

I replied, "Yes I don't really have anywhere else to go and it's certainly not safe to stay here, although I'm not looking forward to being in another war,"

"Another war?" Roran asked sounding surprised since I hadn't mentioned the wars yet.

I replied, "Yes, back home I fought in two of them, the first one was really when everyone started to see me as their leader,"

I talked to Roran for a little while longer although my past didn't really come up again. After that conversation came to an end, I couldn't help but think about everyone back home and wonder why almost all of them had betrayed me. Eventually though I thought of something that left me slightly annoyed at myself but also worried, I'd thought of my mother and realized that she was probably worried about me. I didn't know if she would know what had happened to me but If she had heard from someone, she was probably worried. If she didn't know she might not be worried yet since she would probably think I was still at camp.

This realisation made me want to contact her somehow, but I didn't know if I could. I didn't know if Iris messaging would work from here, and even if it did the gods might have made Iris not allow me to contact anyone. I did have a couple of drachmas from before I was sent here but I still had no Idea if it would work.

I supposed the only thing I could do was try so I walked toward the river thinking that if I did it there, I might be less likely to be seen if it did work. I used my powers to bring up some water and used it to make a rainbow I decided to throw in both drachmas, yes, I was technically Bribing Iris but if she did let me contact my mom, she would be getting extra for letting me talk to my mom when I was so far away.

Unfortunately, though that would also mean that I wouldn't be able to contact my mom again if this did work. If it didn't work, well I wouldn't really need the drachmas anyway since I wouldn't be able to use them here. I was pretty surprised when it actually worked. My mom was clearly surprised when the message appeared in front of her. As I talked to her it became clear that she did know what had happened to me, apparently, Nico had heard, and he stopped by and told her. Due to this, she was worried about me and she was also clearly furious with my father for him betraying me and agreeing with the banishment.

I told her that I was okay and although I didn't want to worry her, I told her about some of the things that had happened since I got here and that I had made a few new friends, mainly Roran, and a few other villagers who were around my own age. After I eventually swiped through the message I wondered if there could be some other way to contact her since I used the only drachmas I had, and I should probably contact my mom eventually just to let her know how I'm doing.

The next day Everyone who was leaving Carvahall gathered together and began the trek into the mountains. When I'd noticed that Morn, the tavern owner was bringing several casks of beer I could only think, seriously? But I didn't bother saying anything even though it seemed unnecessary to bring them. I did hear that it was the last batch Quimby had made but that didn't really change my opinion. I knew it wouldn't be easy for everyone to make it through the spine and to Narda Alive, but I would try to make sure that everyone would survive it.


	10. Narda

**Percy's Point of View**

It had been a couple weeks since we'd left Carvahall and started making our way through the spine. I did everything I could to help the villagers. I revealed one of my other powers to them albeit hesitantly. I wasn't sure how they would react but if I didn't, I suspected that some of them might end up starving. That power was the one I got from Hestia that allowed me to make food appear. Unfortunately, even that power took some of my strength and I couldn't conjure up enough food for everyone. Due to this, the villagers insisted I use that power to make sure the children got enough food. Another villager who they asked me to give food to was Elain, Horst's wife, who was pregnant.

Right now, we were doing okay foodwise, but I knew that wasn't going to last. Eventually, we would have to ration the food even more than we already were and I was worried that not everyone would survive. Late one evening I wandered away from the rest of the villagers, I know it probably wasn't the smartest thing I could have done but I had my weapons and I was sure I could take care of myself if I did run into anything. After everything that had been happening, I just needed some time to think. I felt drawn further into the mountains, I wondered if that was Kilf directing me to go there. If it wasn't her I was concerned since I was sure that if it wasn't her it couldn't be anything good.

Eventually, I stopped as I nearly tripped over something on the ground. When I looked that the object it made me think of a gemstone, but I had a feeling that wasn't actually what it was. The object was a similar shade of green as my eyes and it was smooth, its shape made me think of an egg, but that couldn't be what it was could it? If it was one, what kind of creature could be in an egg that size? I thought to myself wondering what it was. I had an urge to take it with me, I wasn't sure why it couldn't really be of any use to me as far as I knew. I did take it with me though uncertain of what it was that I had found. I put it with the rest of my things and never bothered to mention it to the other villagers. It just hadn't seemed important.

A few days later though I realized it might be more important than I originally thought. I was watching that night just in case the Ra'zac or something else showed up. It was late and I was sure that the other villagers were asleep. I'd wandered a short distance away from everyone else and I sat examining the strange object once again, I still hadn't figured out what it was, but it quickly dawned on me when it started to shake. Due to my surprise at its sudden movement, I dropped it and it continued to shake and move around on the ground. Although it was kind of dark, I could see cracks appearing in the object. That's when I finally realised it was an egg, it had to be, there was no other explanation that made any sense. But what kind of creature could be in an egg that size? I found out soon enough when a chunk of the shell came off the top of the egg and a small creature crawled out of it. I wasn't sure what the animal was at first but after the creature cleaned itself, I realized it was a dragon. Thanks to Kilf I now knew a lot of Alegasia's history. I knew about the dragon riders, and how Galbatorix got his position as king. I also guessed that dragons here weren't like the ones I was used to back home. I hesitantly reached down to touch my dragon. The moment my hand touched its head pain shot up my arm but honestly, I'd been through much worse. As soon as I could I moved my hand away and I quickly realised that I now had a silvery mark on my palm. I started petting my dragon and as I was thinking about how I was supposed to explain this to the villagers. I felt something brush against my mind, suspecting that it was probably the dragon I hesitantly let it in.

As I was petting it the dragon squeaked and made other sounds that made it clear it was enjoying the attention. Even if it wasn't, I could sense its pleasure in my mind. I was slightly concerned that all its squeaking might wake the other villagers, so I tried to tell it to quiet down. At first, I wasn't sure if it got the message since it seemed like it could only communicate using pictures and feelings, but it suddenly decided that it didn't need more attention and wanted food instead. Not sure what else to do right now I just used my powers from Hestia to make a few sausages appear and fed them to the dragon.

As I continued to watch for any possible danger it was kind of nice to have the dragon for company, but I was also still considering how I would explain the dragon to the villagers or if I would explain it right away at all. While I didn't want them to hurt it, I would also rather not lose their trust. It had been hard enough to get them to trust me in the first place so if I lost their trust, I wasn't sure I would be able to get it back.

What should I do? I thought as I waited for the hours to pass. I thought about it for a while, but I eventually decided that it would probably be best if I tell the villagers and hope they are okay with it. I could certainly protect the dragon if they try and hurt it. Once we get a ship in Narda though I would have to hide the dragon from whoever we get to take us to Surda.

The next morning it seemed that one of the first people to wake up was Roran. That was kind of a relief since he was one of the villagers that I'd gotten closest to and I also thought that he might accept the dragon. It's not that I didn't trust the others, I did I just wasn't sure how they'd react to the fact that I was now technically a dragon rider even though my dragon was still a hatchling.

"Is that a dragon," he asked when he saw it, sounding like he couldn't believe what he was seeing which I honestly couldn't blame him for.

"Yes," I said, certain of that fact.

"Where did you find it?" Roran asked clearly still trying to comprehend the fact that there was a baby dragon lying beside me.

"I replied, "I found its egg a few days ago when I wandered away from camp, I didn't realise what it was until it hatched last night,"

Roran continued to stare at the dragon hatchling as he was trying to absorb what had happened. He finally said, "I guess this means you're a rider,"

"Yes, I assume so," I said.

He asked what I was going to do with it once we got a ship, I explained that since I could communicate with the dragon telepathically I would be able to get the dragon to stay away from whoever we hire to take us to Surda, but the time we make it to Narda the dragon will probably have grown large enough that it could fly far enough away that it would be out of sight of the citizens but still close enough that I could still talk to it. As Roran and I spoke the other villagers were also getting up and now it seemed that I had a lot of explaining to do.

I managed to get the villagers to accept my dragon and despite my efforts to prevent it, we'd lost three people as we continued traveling. We'd almost lost a fourth person, but I had managed to save him when he'd nearly drowned in a Glacier stream. When we finally reached Narda I could barely stand to see the state that the villagers were in. As the food we'd brought with us became more and more scarce everyone had lost weight and some might have been starting to lose hope that we'd be able to make it all the way to Surda.

I could see that Roran was also extremely bothered by how hard the trip had been on all of us and I think he was finding it hard not to lose hope himself. Despite that, we tried to encourage everyone, and we would be going into Narda to try and find a ship the next day. Ever since I found my dragon Roran wasn't the only one the villagers seemed to see as a leader.

They had started to see me differently even though I knew almost nothing about being a rider and my dragon wasn't much more than a hatchling. It had grown since it first hatched, but it still wasn't very big yet. At least now It could communicate with words and not just images and feelings.

At dawn Roran, Horst, Baldor, Loring's three sons, Gertrude, and I set out for Narda. We descended from the foothills to the town's main road, careful to stay hidden until we emerged onto the lane. I noticed that Roran Was gripping his hammer tightly as we approached Narda's gate. I told him to let go of it and to try and calm down. We would be more likely to be allowed into the city if we didn't look like we were prepared to attack someone.

Honestly, I think we were lucky that we even made it through the gate since it was obvious that the guards were suspicious of us to begin with, and Roran's lie about being a potter didn't help matters. Sure, I could understand that Roran was Nervous and it hadn't exactly been easy for me to come up with a story either, but I was sure that the guard hadn't believed his story at all so I'm not sure why they let us through. Horst was scolding Roran for his obvious lie, but He stopped as Gertrude plucked at his sleeve.

"Look," she murmured, and we all looked to see what had gotten her attention. When we looked, we noticed that to the left of the entrance stood a six-foot-wide message board with a narrow shingle roof to protect the yellowing parchment underneath. When I tried to read them Half the board seemed to be devoted to official notices and proclamations. On the other half hung a block of posters displaying sketches of various criminals. The only one I recognised was a drawing of Roran without the beard he had grown while we traveled through the spine.

Roran was obviously surprised to see himself on the board and he glanced around to make sure that no one in the street was close enough to compare his face to the illustration, then he returned to looking at the poster. Although I didn't really know how the currency system worked in Alegasia, the amount of the reward for Roran's capture looked like a lot to me.

I noticed that Roran started looking at the poster below his own, I didn't recognise the guy, but I was sure Roran and everyone else did. "What crime is he accused of?" Roran asked Gertrude.

She squinted at the board. "Treason, the both of you. It says Galbatorix will bestow an earldom on whoever captures Eragon, but that those who try should take care because he's extremely dangerous."

When Gertrude read that I finally realised who the guy on the second poster was and how the villagers knew him. It was Roran's cousin who'd left Carvahall a year before I got there. Roran was obviously surprised by the large reward being offered for his cousin and possibly also because of the warning about him. His surprise seemed to pass quickly though. I knew we should probably get moving since we didn't want someone to realise that Roran was the person in the first poster, but it seemed the others weren't quite done discussing the posters yet.

In a low voice, Baldor said, "If killing Galbatorix's men and defying the Ra'zac only earns you ten thousand crowns—large as that is—what makes you worth an earldom?"

"Buggering the king himself," suggested Larne.

"That's enough of that," said Horst. "Guard your tongue better, Baldor, or we'll end up in irons. And, Roran, don't draw attention to yourself again. With a reward like that, people are bound to be watching strangers for anyone who matches your description." Running a hand through his hair, Horst pulled up his belt and said, "Right. We all have jobs to do. Return here at noon to report on your progress."

After that we split up. Darmmen, Larne, and Hamund set out together to purchase food. Gertrude went to replenish her stock of herbs, unguents, and tinctures. Roran, Horst, Baldor and I headed down the sloping streets to the docks, where we hoped to charter a ship that could transport the villagers to Surda or, at the very least, Teirm.

When we reached the weathered boardwalk that covered the beach, we stopped. Most of the villagers stared out at the ocean like they'd never seen it before, but then again, they probably hadn't since as far as I knew they'd lived in Carvahall their entire lives. the ocean looked gray from low clouds and was dotted with whitecaps and I was sure that this ocean wasn't polluted like the ones I was used to seeing back home.

Although I wasn't quite as entranced as Roran and the others it was nice to be near the ocean even if my dad didn't have much control here. To be honest it was kind of nice that he didn't since I didn't really want to see him again after he'd betrayed me and banished me here.

Glancing from Roran to Baldor, who was likewise entranced, Horst said, "Quite a sight, isn't it?"

"Aye," said Roran.

"Makes you feel rather small, doesn't it?"

"Aye," said Baldor.

I didn't bother responding. Even though my dad had betrayed me I still felt at home near the sea.

Horst nodded. "I remember when I first saw the ocean, it had a similar effect on me."

"When was that?" asked Roran.

"Bartram, the smith who came before me," said Horst, "died when I was fifteen, a year before the end of my apprenticeship. I had to find a smith who was willing to finish another man's work, so I traveled to Ceunon, which is built along the North Sea. There I met Kelton, a vile old man but good at what he did. He agreed to teach me." Horst laughed. "By the time we were done, I wasn't sure if I should thank him or curse him."

"Thank him, I should think," said Baldor. "You never would have married Mother otherwise."

Roran was now looking at the waterfront obviously hoping to see a ship that would fit our needs. I was looking as well and Roran said what I was thinking. "There aren't many ships,"

I could see that Two craft were berthed at the south end of the port and a third at the opposite side with nothing but fishing boats and dinghies in between. Of the southern pair, one had a broken mast. None of the ships seemed large enough to carry all the villagers, not comfortably anyway. When we went to find out about the boats, we soon discovered that they were all otherwise engaged. It would take a month or more to repair the ship with the broken mast. The vessel beside it, the Waverunner, was rigged with leather sails and was about to venture north to the treacherous islands where the Seithr plant grew. And the Albatross, the last ship, had just arrived from distant Feinster and was getting its seams recaulked before departing with its cargo of wool. A dockworker laughed at Horst 's questions. "You're too late and too early at the same time. Most of the spring ships came and left two, three weeks ago. An' another month, the nor'westers will start gusting, an' then the seal and walrus hunters will return, and we'll get ships from Teirm and the rest of the empire to take the hides, meat, and oil. Then you might have a chance of hiring a captain with an empty hold. Meanwhile, we don't see much more traffic than this."

We were getting desperate now since if we stay here near Narda too long I had no doubt that either the Ra'zac would show up or soldiers would. Roran asked, "Is there no other way to get goods from here to Teirm? It doesn't have to be fast or comfortable."

"Well," said the man, hefting the box on his shoulder, "if it doesn't have to be fast an' you're only going to Teirm, then you might try Clovis over there." He pointed to a line of sheds that floated between two piers where boats could be stored. "He owns some barges that he ships grain on in the fall. The rest of the year, Clovis fishes for a living, like most everybody in Narda."

When we eventually found Clovis it took us an hour to finally convince him that we really were interested in his barges, despite the season, and then we found out what it would cost the villagers to get Clovis to take us to Teirm. Although we knew that cramming all the villagers onto three barges wouldn't be particularly comfortable for anyone, what bothered me the most was what we would most likely have to do once we make it to Teirm. The villagers couldn't afford to pay Clovis the money he would charge once we got their so we would basically be stealing from him.

When we left Narda and returned to our camp we told the other villagers about Everything that had happened in Narda. To say they weren't pleased when they found out we would have to travel on barges was an understatement but honestly, we had no other choice. Once Roran made that clear to the others it seemed they accepted it reluctantly. By the next morning, no one complained since the Ra'zac had shown up during the night. I went with Roran and a few other men when Roran returned to Narda. When we left Narda later that day and returned to our camp Clovis still hadn't figured out that he would be transporting people rather than animals. Everyone except for the men who would be working as sailors or guards on the barges went to the cove where the barges would stop to pick them up. That night I also made sure my dragon knew to stay out of sight of the barges and anyone on land.

The next morning, I went back to Narda with Roran and the other men who would be either sailors or guards on the barges. When we arrived at the gate to Narda, the same two soldiers who had been there the first day were there. They lowered their poleaxes to block the way.

"There be quite a bit more of you this time," observed the white-haired man.

"And not all the same ones either. Except for you." He focused on Roran. "I suppose you expect me to believe that the spear and shield be for pottery as well?"

"No. We've been hired by Clovis to protect his barges from attack on the way to Teirm."

"You? Mercenaries?" The soldiers burst out laughing. "You said you were tradesmen."

This was obviously not going well, and I could only think of two ways it might end. Both of the ways that had occurred to me would include someone getting hurt if not worse.

"This pays better," Roran stated in response to the soldiers' obvious disbelief and amusement.

The white-haired man scowled. "You lie. I tried my hand at being a gentleman of fortune once. I spent more nights hungry than not. How large be your company of tradesmen anyway? Seven yesterday and twelve today— thirteen counting you. It seems too large for an expedition from a bunch of shopkeepers."

His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Roran's face. "You look familiar. What'd be your name, eh?"

"Stronghammer."

"It wouldn't happen to be Roran, would—"

Before I could say something or try and stop him, Roran jabbed forward with his spear, catching the white-haired soldier in the throat. Scarlet blood fountained. Releasing the spear, Roran drew his hammer and twisted round as he blocked the second soldier's poleax with his shield. Swinging his hammer up and around, Roran crushed the man's helm.

He stood panting between the two corpses. Although I could understand why Roran killed the guards it bothered me, killing someone in self-defense was one thing, but what Roran had just done was murder. I'd suspected that we wouldn't get past the guards without bloodshed, but I still hadn't expected what had ended up happening.

The villagers were staring at Roran in shock until he told them to hide the soldiers' bodies. After they did Roran nodded and, faced us before he said, "Listen. We will walk to the docks at a quick but reasonable pace. We will not run. When the alarm is sounded—and someone may have heard the clash just now—act surprised and interested but not afraid. Whatever you do, give people no reason to suspect us. The lives of your families and friends depend on it. If we are attacked, your only duty is to see the barges launched. Nothing else matters. Am I clear?"

I didn't really like it but what other option did I have? I had no-one else in Alegasia that I knew, and I considered some of the villagers my friends. Not only that but I was certain that Roran already was regretting what he'd done he just couldn't afford to dwell on it right now since we needed to get out of Narda, now more than ever.

Everyone agreed to do what Roran said and we walked through the gate and into Narda.

We reached the docks without incident, and Clovis said, "You be early, Stronghammer. I like that in a man. It'll give us the opportunity to put things nice an' shipshape before we head out."

"Can we leave now?" asked Roran.

"You should know better'n that. Have to wait till the tide's finished coming in, so we do." Clovis paused then, taking his first good look at the thirteen of them, and said, "Why, what 'd be the matter, Stronghammer? The lot of you look as if you saw the ghost of old Galbatorix himself."

"Nothing a few hours of sea air won't cure," said Roran.

After that Clovis decided which barges we would be on we worked alongside the sailors to finish preparing the barges for departure, When the tide was finally high enough, the gangplanks were pulled aboard, the mooring ropes untied, and the sails raised on the three barges as they began to move away from Narda. I used my powers slightly so the barges would move even more quickly although I tried not to do it so much that the extra speed would seem odd to Clovis and his sailors. We eventually made it to the cove where the rest of the villagers were waiting and once, they were all on board we began to sail toward Teirm.


	11. Teirm

**Percy's Point of View**

During the trip to Teirm I helped on the Merrybell. Since I was the son of the sea god, I was good at it and I occasionally found myself completing tasks before Torson even told me to do so. This meant that my abilities at sea caught his attention. When he asked me if I had previous experience at sea, I came up with a half truth and told him that my father was a sailor and he'd taught me everything he knew. Of course, any of the villagers who overheard that conversation knew that what I was saying was almost a complete lie, but I knew they weren't going to tell Torson the truth. As much as I enjoyed being at sea, I missed being able to be near my dragon most of the time.

A week or two before we'd reached Narda I'd found out that my dragon was male and after I'd come to that realisation I'd listed some possible names to see if he would like any of them. I'd listed different possibilities before he finally chose one. I'd listed some ancient Greek words, some Ancient Greek names, as well as a few Latin words and Names since I'd picked up a little Latin during my time at Camp Jupiter. I'd also listed a few slightly more normal names that weren't from ancient languages.

In the end it seemed he'd settled on the word Ágrios and I suspected that choice had something to do with what the word meant. Now that we were traveling to Teirm I rarely saw him since we couldn't risk the sailors seeing him. Most of the time he was still close enough that we could communicate with our minds, but if he needed to hunt, or to stop and rest we would usually end up losing contact.

Our connection seemed to be growing stronger, and as time went on it seemed that the distance apart we could be while still being able to communicate grew. Something else I'd noticed was that now that I had grown a beard, I looked even more like my father than before. I wasn't exactly thrilled about that, but I tried not to think about it too much.

Now I think everyone is eager to reach Teirm since we had all gotten tired of being on Clovis' barges. Much to everyone's relief we were nearly there according to Torson. Once we were close enough that the city was within walking distance Roran got Clovis, Torson, and Flint to beach the barges so we could all get off and set up a camp.

After the barges were beached, we did just that. The villagers were in better shape than they were when we reached Narda since they'd managed to get some rest during the trip but exposure to the elements and stress were still a problem.

Eventually after the camp was set up Roran gathered some of the villagers and me to go into Teirm in hopes of finding a ship we could take to Surda.

Before we left for Teirm Roran had us accompany him to Horst's tent, where he said, "The six we agreed upon will leave now, before it gets much later. Horst will take my place while I'm gone. Remember that your most important task is to ensure Clovis doesn't leave with the barges or damage them in any way. They may be our only means to reach Surda."

"That, and make sure we aren't discovered," commented Orval.

"Exactly. If none of us have returned by nightfall day after tomorrow, assume we were captured. Take the barges and set sail for Surda, but don't stop in Kuasta to buy provisions; the Empire will probably be lying in wait there. You'll have to find food elsewhere."

Roran and I were the first ones to arrive on the hill where the group of us that would be going into Teirm was meeting. When Loring, Gertrude, Birgit, and Nolfavrell, Birgit's son, arrived, Roran said, "We have to wait for Mandel; he'll be joining us."

"What for?" demanded Loring.

Birgit frowned as well. "I thought we agreed no one else should accompany us. Especially not Mandel, since he was seen in Narda. It's dangerous enough having you, Gertrude, and Percy along, and Mandel only increases the odds that someone will recognize us."

"I'll risk it." Roran met each of their eyes in turn. "He needs to come."

In the end, they listened to him, and, with Mandel, we headed south, toward Teirm.

When we encountered the road that connected Narda to Teirm, we darted across it and continued farther east, toward the Spine, for several more miles before turning south again. Once we were sure we had circumnavigated the city, we headed back toward the ocean until we found the southern road in.

We thought that officials in Narda might have figured out that whoever killed the two guards was among the men who left on Clovis's barges. If so, messengers would have warned Teirm's soldiers to watch for anyone matching our descriptions. We also thought that if the Ra'zac had visited Narda, then the soldiers would also know that they were looking not just for a handful of murderers but Roran Stronghammer and the refugees from Carvahall. Teirm could be one huge trap. Despite that we couldn't bypass the city, because we needed supplies and a new mode of transportation.

Roran had decided that our best precaution against capture was to send no one into Teirm who had been seen in Narda, except for Gertrude Roran and me. It was also Roran's idea to enter Teirm from the south so it wouldn't look like we had come from Narda.

By the time we made it to Teirm it was already evening. We could see that the walled city stood upon the edge of a large bay. Torches glowed on the battlements, where soldiers with bows patrolled their endless circuits. Above the walls rose a citadel, and then there was a faceted lighthouse, which swept its hazy beam across the dark waters.

"It's so big," said Nolfavrell.

Loring bobbed his head without taking his eyes off Teirm. "Aye, that it is."

I had to stifle a snort, sure the city was kind of impressive, compared to what I'd seen so far in Alegasia, but compared to what I was used to seeing back home it was nothing. It seemed that unlike the others Roran wasn't admiring the city I followed his gaze to se what he was looking at. I could see that Roran's attention was caught by a ship that was moored at one of the stone piers jutting from the city. The three-masted vessel was larger than any of the ones we had seen in Narda, with a high forecastle, two banks of oarlocks, and twelve powerful ballistae mounted along each side of the deck for shooting javelins. It also looked like it might be large enough to hold all the villagers. In a way the Impressive ship reminded me of the Argo II.

"That's what we need," Roran said, pointing it out to the others.

Birgit uttered a sour grunt. "We'd have to sell ourselves into slavery to afford passage on that monster."

Clovis had warned us that Teirm's portcullis closed at sunset, so we had to hurry to avoid spending the night in the countryside. After we entered Teirm we found a cheap place where we could stay the night, I didn't get much sleep though and it was easy to tell why the place was so cheap. Since the villagers were understandably trying to save as much money as they could they probably would have skipped dinner if it wasn't for my powers.

The next day, we left to search for provisions and transportation. Gertrude said, "I have heard, tell of a remarkable herbalist, Angela by name, who lives here and is supposed to work the most amazing cures, perhaps even a touch of magic. I would go see her, for if anyone has what I seek, it would be she."

"You shouldn't go alone," said Roran. He looked at Mandel. "Accompany Gertrude, help her with her purchases, and do your best to protect her if you are attacked. Your nerve may be tested at times, but do nothing to cause alarm, unless you would betray your friends and family."

Mandel agreed and he and Gertrude left down a cross street, while Roran and the rest of us resumed our search. The morning and the afternoon passed as we searched for a ship to take us to Surda. We learned that the three-masted ship, the Dragon Wing, was newly built and about to be launched on her maiden voyage; and we had no chance of hiring it from the Blackmoor Shipping Company unless we could pay a roomful of the dwarves' red gold; Obviously we couldn't. It seemed that the villagers didn't even have the coin to engage even the meanest vessel. Taking Clovis's barges wouldn't solve our problems either, because it still left us without food.

"It would be hard," said Birgit, "very hard, to steal goods from this place, what with all the soldiers and how close together the houses are and the watchmen at the gate. If we tried to cart that much stuff out of Teirm, they'd want to know what we were doing."

We all knew she was definitely right about that. Eventually we stopped at a bakery, while we were there Loring mentioned to the baker's assistant that they were in the market for ships, equipment, and food. Apparently, another man overheard him because he told Roran about an auction that would be taking place. I heard the man explain that a merchant named Jeod had gone bankrupt, so his belongings were being auctioned off by his investors to get the money he owed them. That was kind of helpful, but the auction was still two days away and we couldn't stay that long.

After we left the bakery Roran said, "Do you think we should look into this?"

"It's all we have to look into," growled Loring.

"Birgit?"

"You needn't ask me; it's obvious. We cannot wait until the day after tomorrow, though."

I just nodded in agreement, it was really our only option.

"No. I say we meet with this Jeod and see if we can strike a bargain with him before the auction opens. Are we agreed?"

We all did, I just wasn't sure if Jeod would be able to help us. It kind of sounded like it was his investors who had control over the auction so he might not be able to sell us anything.

We went to Jeod's house after we got directions from a, passerby. The house—or rather, mansion—was set on the west side of Teirm, close to the citadel, Roran knocked on the front door to Jeod's mansion, which stood next to an abandoned shop. After a moment, the door was pulled open by a plump butler with overly shiny teeth. He eyed us with disapproval, then flashed his glazed smile and asked, "How may I help you, sirs and madam?"

"We would talk with Jeod, if he is free."

"Have you an appointment?"


	12. Jeod

**Percy's Point of View**

Roran was still trying to get the butler to let us meet Jeod, he said,

"Our stay in Teirm is too brief for us to arrange a proper meeting."

"Ah, well, then I regret to say that your time would have been better spent elsewhere. My master has many matters to tend. He cannot devote himself to every group of ragged tramps that bangs on his door, asking for handouts," said the butler. He exposed even more of his glassy teeth and began to go back inside.

"Wait!" cried Roran. "It's not handouts we want; we have a business proposition for Jeod."

The butler raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Aye, it is. Please ask him if he will hear us. We've traveled more leagues than you'd care to know, and it's imperative we see Jeod today."

"May I inquire as to the nature of your proposition?"

"It's confidential."

"Very well, sir," said the butler. "I will convey your offer, but I warn you that Jeod is occupied at the moment, and I doubt he will wish to bother himself. By what name shall I announce you, sir?"

"You may call me Stronghammer." The butler 's mouth twitched as if amused by the name, then he slipped behind the door and closed it.

"If his head were any larger, 'e could n't fit in the privy," muttered Loring out the side of his mouth. Nolfavrell uttered a bark of laughter at the insult and I had to admit that I also found it slightly amusing.

Birgit said, "Let's hope the servant doesn't imitate the master."

A minute later, the door reopened, and the butler announced, with a rather brittle expression, "Jeod has agreed to meet you in the study." He moved to the side and gestured with one arm for them to proceed. "This way."

We followed the butler until we reached Jeod's study. When I entered the room the first thing, I noticed were the many books that sat on the shelves, that immediately made me think of Annabeth, but I quickly shoved that thought aside and instead focused my gaze on the man who I assumed was Jeod. He was tall and had graying hair. He clearly looked tired, His face was lined, careworn, and sad, and when he turned toward us, I could see that a scar gleamed white from his scalp to his left temple. "Do sit," said Jeod. "I won't stand on ceremony in my own house." "May I offer you pastries and a glass of apricot brandy? I cannot talk for long, but I see you've been on the road for many a week, and I well remember how dusty my throat was after such journeys."

Loring grinned. "Aye. A touch of brandy would be welcome indeed. You're most generous, sir."

"Only a glass of milk for my boy," said Birgit.

"Of course, madam." Jeod rang for the butler, delivered his instructions, then leaned back in his chair. "I am at a disadvantage. I believe you have my name, but I don't have yours."

"Stronghammer, at your service," said Roran.

"Mardra, at your service," said Birgit.

"Kell, at your service," said Nolfavrell.

Although something told me we could trust Jeod I also told him a fake name. I blame Mr. D for calling me it most of the time because Peter was the first one that popped into my head.

"And I'd be Wally, at your service," finished Loring.

"And I at yours," responded Jeod. "Now, Rolf mentioned that you wished to do business with me. It's only fair that you know I'm in no position to buy or sell goods, nor have I gold for investing, nor proud ships to carry wool and food, gems and spices across the restless sea. What, then, can I do for you?"

Roran replied, "To put it simply, sir, we represent a certain group of people who—for various reasons—must purchase a large amount of supplies with very little money. We know that your belongings will be auctioned off day after tomorrow to repay your debts, and we would like to offer a bid now on those items we would have waited until the auction, but circumstances press us, and we cannot tarry another two days. If we are to strike a bargain, it must be tonight or tomorrow, no later."

"What manner of supplies do you need?" asked Jeod.

"Food and whatever else is required to outfit a ship or other vessel for a long voyage at sea."

A spark of interest gleamed in Jeod's weary face. "Do you have a certain ship in mind? For I know every craft that's plied these waters in the last twenty years."

"We've yet to decide."

Jeod accepted that without question. "I understand now why you thought to come to me, but I fear you labor under a misapprehension." He spread his gray hands, indicating the room. "Everything you see here no longer belongs to me, but to my creditors. I have no authority to sell my possessions, and if I did so without permission, I would likely be imprisoned for cheating my creditors out of the money I owe them."

Jeod stopped speaking as the butler returned with the drinks and pastries that Jeod had asked him to bring. Jeod drained his goblet, then said, "I may be of no use to you, but I do know a number of people in my profession who might be able to help. If you can give me a bit more detail about what you want to buy, then I'd have a better idea of who to recommend."

Roran started listing some of the things we would need, things we might need, and things we wanted but probably couldn't afford. Occasionally Loring or Birgit would mention something Roran had forgotten—and Jeod would glance at them for a moment before returning his gaze to Roran, where it remained with growing intensity.

I was starting to wonder if Jeod knew, or in the least suspected what we were trying to hide. "It seems to me," said Jeod once the list was finished, "that this would be enough provisions to transport several hundred people to Feinster or Aroughs ... or beyond. Admittedly, I've been rather occupied for the past few weeks, but I've heard of no such host in this area, nor can I imagine where one might have come from."

None of us answered so Jeod shrugged. "Well, be as it may, that's your own concern. I 'd suggest that you see Galton on Market Street about your food and old Hamill by the docks for all else. They're both honest men and will treat you true and fair." Reaching over, he plucked a pastry from the tray, took a bite, and then, when he finished chewing, asked Nolfavrell, "So, young Kell, have you enjoyed your stay in Teirm?"

"Yes, sir," said Nolfavrell, and grinned. "I've never seen anything quite so large, sir."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir. I—"

Roran interrupted: "I'm curious, sir, as to the nature of the shop next to your house. It seems odd to have such a humble store among all these grand buildings."

I guessed Roran interrupted because he was afraid Nolfavrell would say something that would give away who we were.

For the first time, a smile, if only a small one, brightened Jeod's expression, erasing years from his appearance. "Well, it was owned by a woman who was a bit odd herself: Angela the herbalist, one of the best healers I've ever met. She tended that store for twenty-some years and then, only a few months ago, up and sold it and left for parts unknown." He sighed. "It's a pity, for she made an interesting neighbor."

I realized that was who Gertrude had gone looking for, and it seemed that Nolfavrell had realised that as well.

"That's who Gertrude wanted to meet, isn't it?" asked Nolfavrell, and looked up at his mother.

I noticed that Roran shot Nolfavrell a warning look, clearly telling him to watch what he said. I could tell that that made Nolfavrell nervous.

We assumed that Jeod wouldn't recognize Gertrude's name, but it seemed we might be wrong. The merchant's eyes widened with surprise, and he gripped the arms of his chair until the tips of his fingers turned bone white. "It can't be!" Jeod said, focusing his gaze on Roran, studying his face as if trying to see past his beard, and then breathed, "Roran... Roran Garrowsson."

I noticed that Roran was pulling his hammer from his belt and was starting to rise from his chair when I said, "wait," I just had a feeling we could trust Jeod and I also didn't want a repeat of what had happened in Narda. Roran did stop although I wasn't sure if it was because of me.

"It is Roran, isn't it?" Jeod asked quietly. He didn't seem concerned that everyone except me had drawn their weapons.

"How did you guess?" Roran asked.

"Because Brom brought Eragon here, and you look like your cousin. When I saw your poster with Eragon's, I realized that the Empire must have tried to capture you and that you had escaped. Although," Jeod's gaze drifted to the rest of us, "in all my imaginings, I never suspected that you took the rest of Carvahall with you."

We were all surprised by what Jeod had just revealed, but the villagers, and especially Roran were even more surprised than I was. I had suspected that we would be able to trust Jeod, so his revelation didn't surprise me as much. Clearly stunned, Roran dropped back into his chair and placed his hammer across his knees. He said, "Eragon was here?"

"Aye. And Saphira too."

"Saphira?"

Surprise crossed Jeod's face as he realised that none of us recognized that name. "You don't know, then?" he asked.

"Know what?" Roran asked.

Jeod seemed to be considering what to say for a minute. "I think the time has come to drop our pretenses, Roran Garrowsson, and talk openly and without deception. I can answer many of the questions you must have—such as why the Empire is pursuing you—but in return, I need to know the reason you came to Teirm ... the real reason."

"An' why should we trust you, Longshanks?" demanded Loring. "You could be working for Galbatorix, you could."

"I was Brom's friend for over twenty years, before he was a storyteller in Carvahall," said Jeod, "and I did my best to help him and Eragon when they were under my roof. But since neither of them are here to vouch for me, I place my life in your hands, to do with as you wish. I could shout for help, but I won't. Nor will I fight you. All I ask is that you tell me your story and hear my own. Then you can decide for yourself what course of action is proper. You're in no immediate danger, so what harm is there in talking?"

Birgit said, "He could just be trying to save his hide."

Although she could have been right, I had a feeling she wasn't.

"Maybe," replied Roran, "but we have to find out whatever it is he knows." Roran dragged his chair and set it against the door before sitting down again. He jabbed his hammer at Jeod. "All right. You want to talk? Then let us talk, you and I."

"It would be best if you go first."

"If I do, and we're not satisfied by your answers afterward, we'll have to kill you," warned Roran.

Jeod folded his arms. "So be it."

"So be it," Roran echoed.

That was when Roran began telling Jeod about everything that had happened to the villagers. Jeod was clearly amazed as he heard about how we had rousted the soldiers and Ra'zac from their camp, the siege of Carvahall, Sloan's treachery, Katrina's kidnapping, how Roran had convinced the villagers to flee, and the hardships of our journey to Teirm. The only things he left out were how I hadn't always lived in Carvahall, and that I'd found a dragon egg and that it had hatched.

"By the Lost Kings!" exclaimed Jeod. "That's the most extraordinary tale. Extraordinary! To think you've managed to thwart Galbatorix and that right now the entire village of Carvahall is hiding outside one of the Empire's largest cities and the king doesn't even know it..." He shook his head with admiration.

"Aye, that's our position," growled Loring, "and it's precarious at best, so you'd better explain well and good why we should risk letting you live."

After that Jeod said that he was an agent for the Varden. He said that the stone Roran's cousin Eragon had found was a dragon egg and that it had hatched for him. The Ra'zac had gone to Carvahall to capture Roran so the king could use him against Eragon. At first, Roran didn't seem to believe him but As Jeod continued to explain what he knew Roran's disbelief became anger as Jeod revealed why his father had died. His anger seemed to fade somewhat as Jeod explained how close Dragons and riders are, and I wondered if Roran thought of how close I'd already gotten to Ágrios since he'd hatched. Although I could still talk to him while we were in Teirm I still missed him, and I could understand why Eragon did what he did after his dragon hatched.

Eventually, we decided that we all believed Jeod and that we would trust him. He'd already come up with a plan for how we could get to Surda and after we agreed to it Roran sent Mandel to go tell the other villagers about it and everything else we had learned from Jeod.


	13. Leaving Teirm

**Percy's Point of View.**

The next evening, we left Jeod's house to carry out his plan. Jeod lit an oil lantern and held it up in front of us. "Are we ready?" he asked. We nodded although I wasn't sure if I was. I didn't really like the plan, but it was our only option. We walked through the city until we reached Teirm's eastern gate. Because the gate opened to the harbor, it was closed only four hours each night in order to minimize the disruption to commerce. Despite the time, several men were already moving through the gate.

Jeod got the guards to let us through and Once we were on the wharf and out of earshot of the city wall, Jeod said, "It's a good thing he couldn't read."

We waited until Jeod's men emerged from the gray mist that lay upon the shore.

At first, they weren't too fond of the idea of Birgit helping us, but she cut off what Uthar was going to say as she kicked him in the balls and after that, she held her knife against the second man's throat.

After that, no one else complained about her helping us so Jeod asked, "Did you bring what I wanted?" Each sailor reached inside his vest and divulged a weighted club and several lengths of rope. We headed down the harbor toward the Dragon Wing while trying to avoid someone seeing us. Jeod kept his lantern shuttered the whole time. Near the dock, we hid behind a warehouse and watched the two lights carried by sentries bob around the deck of the ship. "Remember," whispered Jeod, "the most important thing is to keep the alarm from being sounded until we're ready to leave."

"Two men above, two men below, right?" asked Roran.

Uthar replied, "That be the custom."

Birgit distracted the sentries while Roran and Uthar ambushed them while they were distracted. After we captured everyone else who was on board, we removed anything that we wouldn't need to make more space for everyone. When the rest of the villagers came to board the ship, we fired the ballistae at Teirm's waterfront so thee soldiers couldn't stop us.

After all the villagers were on board the anchors were raised, everyone we had captured was left on the pier, and the gangway was cut loose, and many men left the ballistae to row instead. I was certain that the lives our escape had taken were weighing heavily on all of us and I just tried not to think about that.

Those weren't the only deaths that were on my mind though, since before we'd left Carvahall I'd had to kill some of the soldiers that I'd fought during the attacks. I'd tried to avoid killing them, but they actually turned out to be pretty good swordsmen and if I hadn't killed them, they might have managed to kill me. Most of the time I'd tried to just injure the soldiers badly enough that they wouldn't be able to continue fighting. Since I'd killed them, they would sometimes cross my mind and I would wonder if I should have tried harder to avoid killing them. I would also think that they probably had family somewhere in Alegasia and that thought bothered me the most.

Once we were away from Teirm I was also wondering if I should tell Jeod that I'm technically a rider even though Ágrios and I don't know a lot about them. If everyone on the ship knew Ágrios wouldn't have to stay out of sight all the time and that would make both of us happier. I also wondered if Jeod might be able to tell us more about the riders and because he helped the Varden he wasn't going to turn us over to the king. I wasn't planning on telling him about my past, or at least not until I get to know him better. All of a sudden, I was torn from my thoughts when I heard, "Ra'zac!"

I realized that the shout came from the crow's nest.

When I looked, sure enough, one of the Ra'zac's dread steeds drifted like a tattered shadow above the edge of the coastline, a Ra'zac on its back. Seeing the two monsters exposed in daylight didn't make them look any better and I heard the winged creature shriek, then the Ra'zac's insectile voice drifted across the water, faint but distinct: "You shall not essscape!"

I couldn't help but wonder why they weren't trying to attack us, that's when it occurred to me that since they were staying close to the coast they might not like deep water. That realization gave me an idea, they had a weakness that I could easily exploit. I thought of a way that I might be able to kill the hideous creatures. I didn't know it at the time but while I did that Baldor was preparing to shoot the winged creature with an arrow. I was later told that he stopped after he and the other villagers realised that I was most likely responsible for what happened next.

I used my powers to make a huge wave form and head straight for the Ra'zac and the creature it was riding. Unfortunately, the creatures noticed and quickly got out of its way before flying away. Well, that plan had backfired but at least now we knew the creatures' weaknesses. It only occurred to me later but by trying to use my powers to kill the Ra'zac the king would probably find out what happened. Once he did, he might think that there was a powerful magic user traveling with the villagers. That thought might make him want to find out more about me and possibly want me on his side. Of course, I would never side with him willingly, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to force me.

After I'd scared of the creatures everyone on board the ship was cheerful, but it wasn't long before Roran burst their bubble by revealing that now the empire would find out where we were. Using my powers against the creatures also meant that I had to tell Jeod, Uthar, Bonden and everyone else who had accompanied Jeod what the villagers already knew about me. I felt like I could trust them so revealing that so soon didn't bother me too much although I would have preferred to get to know them all better first. Once everyone knew a lot of the truth about me and had accepted it, Ágrios came to travel with us. He had grown even bigger since the last time I saw him and if he wasn't already, he would probably be big enough to ride soon. I'd also shared my memories with him and because of that he was quite protective of me. It was the evening of the next day before the next unusual thing happened

 **Third Person Point of View**

The Olympian Gods were in the middle of a meeting, for once they weren't arguing about stupid things or old grudges. Instead, they were discussing what to do with a demigod who was continuing to defend Percy Jackson despite the fact that he had been deemed a traitor.

"She continues to claim Perseus Jackson was Innocent," Jupiter stated, "She should be punished!"

"If she is so fond of that traitor, perhaps, we should let her join him," Minerva suggested.

As the meeting continued enough of the gods agreed with Minerva that everyone else was overruled.

The only gods who disagreed where Vesta, Pluto, Apollo, and Diana. None of them believed that Percy Jackson would have tried to raise Saturn. They knew his fatal flaw was loyalty so they suspected that he would never willingly betray his friends and family. They also couldn't understand why everyone else did believe that he was capable of doing such a thing. Although the idea disturbed them greatly, they wondered if the others had been manipulated somehow.

As much as they wanted to dismiss that Idea it made sense considering that even most of Percy's closest friends had betrayed him. They hoped that they could somehow make the others realize their mistake, but they had been unable to figure out how. After the gods made the decision to banish the girl Jupiter asked Mercury to go fetch her. After he returned with her, she was banished just as Percy had been.

 **Percy's Point of View**

I was helping with something when a portal just like the one the gods had used to send me to Alegasia appeared not far from me I walked over to it wondering what was going on. Through it I could make out two figures, but I couldn't be sure who they were since the odd colour of the portal made it hard to tell. Not long after it had appeared one of the people on the other side was pushed by the other, resulting in them quickly coming out on my side. Once the person came out of the portal, I immediately recognized her and stared for a moment stunned by what had just happened. When I found my voice again, I immediately said, "Reyna?"

I was shocked to see her, and I didn't really know why the gods had banished her too. I also wondered why she had come through right onto the ship. Had the gods somehow looked to see where I was before sending her through. I really didn't understand why they would do that, but I wasn't exactly complaining either. Obviously, I had to explain to everyone what had just happened and did my best to explain to Reyna where we were and told her what had happened to me since I'd been banished.

I also asked her why she thought the gods had suddenly banished her. I certainly couldn't guess the reason, she'd done nothing but fight for them she'd been praetor at camp Jupiter for a long time so I didn't think she would ever turn against them.

I found out that they'd banished her because she had continued to defend me and the gods didn't seem to want anyone spreading "false rumors,"

At first some of the men on the ship were kind of sexist toward Reyna, but she quickly showed them that she wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. The women were impressed by her and although she started to get to know some of them, she usually spent more time with me when she wasn't helping with something on the ship. It was kind of nice to have her there, someone I'd known before I was banished and who knew my real past. When I learned that she also arrived weaponless, I gave her the spear I had. I usually used the sword I had so I didn't really need it that badly and she needed to have a weapon just in case we got attacked.

Now that he knew more about me, I would sometimes talk to Jeod and he had told me what he knew about the riders. Of course, he didn't know everything since there were some things the wouldn't reveal to anyone who wasn't a rider, but he was happy to tell me what he could. He had also met Ágrios and was basically in awe of him complimenting his appearance and how his scales sparkled in the sun.

Although I didn't say it out loud, I didn't really think Ágrios needed the ego boost. I think Ágrios must have heard my thoughts when I thought that though since he seemed a little annoyed after that.


	14. The Boar's Eye

**Percy's point of view**

Not long after I scared off the Ra'zac three of the empire's sloops had started to follow us. We'd tried to lose them since then, but so far, they were still following us. We'd hoped to lose them one night when we'd had to go through a rather violent storm, but unfortunately, they were still tailing us. The night of the storm I was the only person on the ship who hadn't gotten seasick so that night was rather unpleasant for everyone.

We were hoping to avoid having to fight the men on the sloops because we had quickly found out that one of the ships had a magician on board and because of that our advantage of numbers wouldn't be much of an advantage at all.

Roran, Jeod, Uthar, and I met in a small fore cabin—since the captain's stateroom was given over to the infirm—where Uthar unrolled sea charts on the table and tapped a point above Beirland. "This'd be where we are now," he said. He reached for a larger map of Alagaësia's coastline and tapped the mouth of the Jiet River. "An' this'd be our destination since food won't last us to Reavstone. How we get there, though, without being overtaken is beyond me. Without our mizzen topgallant, those accursed sloops will catch us by noon tomorrow, evening if we manage the sails well."

"Can we replace the mast?" asked Jeod. "Vessels of this size carry spars to make just such repairs."

Uthar shrugged. "We could, provided we had a proper ship's carpenter among us. Seeing as we don't, I'd rather not let inexperienced hands mount a spar, only to have it crash down on deck and perhaps injure somebody."

Roran said, "If it were n't for the magician or magicians, I'd say we should stand and fight, since we far outnumber the crews of the sloops. As it is, I'm chary of battle. It seems unlikely that we could prevail, considering how many ships sent to help the Varden have disappeared."

Grunting, Uthar drew a circle around our current position. "This'd be how far we can sail by tomorrow evening, assuming the wind stays with us. We could make landfall somewhere on Beirland or Nía if we wanted, but I can't see how that'd help us. We'd be trapped. The soldiers on those sloops or the Ra'zac or Galbatorix himself could hunt us at his leisure."

Roran scowled as we considered our options; a fight with the sloops appeared inevitable. For several minutes, the cabin was silent except for the slap of waves against the hull. Then Jeod placed his finger on the map between Beirland and Nía, looked at Uthar, and asked, "What about the Boar's Eye?"

To both my and Roran's amazement, the scarred sailor actually blanched. "I'd not risk that, Master Jeod, not on my life. I'd rather face the sloops an' die in the open sea than go to that doomed place. There has consumed twice as many ships as in Galbatorix's fleet."

"I seem to recall reading," said Jeod, leaning back in his chair, "that the passage is perfectly safe at high tide and low tide. Is that not so?"

With great and evident reluctance, Uthar admitted, "Aye. But the Eye is so wide, it requires the most precise timing to cross without being destroyed. We'd be hard-pressed to accomplish that with the sloops near on our tail."

"If we could, though," pressed Jeod, "if we could time it right, the sloops would be wrecked or—if their nerve failed them—forced to circumvent Nía. It would give us time to find a place to hide along Beirland."

"If, if... You'd send us to the crushing deep, you would."

"Come now, Uthar, your fear is unreasoning. What I propose is dangerous, I admit, but no more than fleeing Teirm was. Or do you doubt your ability to sail the gap? Are you not man enough to do it?"

Uthar crossed his bare arms. "You've never seen the Eye, have you, sir?"

"I can't say I have."

"It's not that I'm not man enough, but that the Eye far exceeds the strength of men; it puts to shame our biggest ships, our grandest buildings, an' anything else you 'd care to name. Tempting it would be like trying to outrun an avalanche; you might succeed, but then you just as well might be ground into dust."

I was wondering what the boar's eye was and why Uthar seemed so afraid to go through it. I was just about to ask when Roran asked first.

"What," asked Roran, "is this Boar's Eye?"

"The all-devouring maw of the ocean," proclaimed Uthar.

I was sure that this boar's eye, whatever it was couldn't be as bad as he made it sound. Jeod certainly didn't seem too afraid of it.

In a milder tone, Jeod said, "It's a whirlpool, Roran. The Eye forms as the result of tidal currents that collide between Beirland and Nía. When the tide waxes, the Eye rotates north to west. When the tide wanes, it rotates north to east."

"That doesn't sound so dangerous," Roran said, and to be honest I was thinking the same thing.

Uthar shook his head, queue whipping the sides of his wind-burned neck, and laughed. "Not so dangerous, he says! Ha!"

"What you fail to comprehend," continued Jeod, "is the size of the vortex. On average, the center of the Eye is a league in diameter, while the arms of the pool can be anywhere from ten to fifteen miles across. Ships unlucky enough to be snared by the Eye are borne down to the floor of the ocean and dashed against the jagged rocks therein. Remnants of the vessels are often found as flotsam on the beaches of the two islands."

"Would anyone expect us to take this route?" Roran queried.

"No, an' for good reason," growled Uthar. Jeod shook his head at the same time. "Is it even possible for us to cross the Eye?"

That's when I decided to speak up, I said, " Probably, I can slow the currents so we can get through more easily," It seemed Uthar's fear lessened somewhat after that, but it still took some more convincing before we got Uthar to agree to try and go through the eye.

At Uthar's orders, we worked to tidy up the ship after the storm and prepare for the ordeal that was to come. We stopped at nightfall when we extinguished every light on board in an attempt to confuse our pursuers as to the Dragon Wing's heading. The ruse succeeded in part because when the sun rose, Roran saw that the sloops had fallen back to the northwest another mile or so, though they soon made up the lost distance.

Reyna and I stood on the deck of the Dragon wing as we continued sailing toward the boar's eye. We couldn't see it yet but was sure we would soon enough. I was pretty sure that I could slow the whirlpool's currents enough that we could make it through safely, and if the sloops try to follow us through it I could speed it up to make sure they wouldn't make it through. I didn't really want to do that second part but it was the best option. If they managed to follow us through we would most likely end up having to fight them and we weren't sure if that would be a fight we could win.

For starters, they had at least one magician, possibly more, and even if Ágrios came to help us we might not win. I also didn't want to put him at risk, we didn't know what the magician might be capable of so I would n't let Ágrios attack the ships. He'd been keeping his distance from the ship ever since we'd first noticed the sloops. Obviously, we both wished he could stay closer, but we didn't want the men on the sloops to see him and possibly contact the king. The longer Galbatorix didn't know about me the better.

We eventually reached the boar's eye, and as we were just beginning to enter it, I concentrated on slowing the currents of the immense whirlpool. I felt the familiar tugging sensation as I began using my powers. As I concentrated the Boar's Eye began to slow down. The whirlpool was strong so I couldn't stop it completely. Honestly, it kind of made me think of Charybdis minus the disgusting teeth and braces. Reyna stood beside me at the prow of the ship, she seemed confident that between my powers and everyone else's hard work we would be able to make it out of the immense whirlpool.

I could hear Uthar giving orders, and many men had already gone below decks to row. Even with me using my powers it would still be difficult to make it through the Boar's eye. The one thing in our favor, other than my powers was that we were sailing with the Eye's current and not against it. If it had been the other way around, we would have had no choice but to wait until the tide turned.

As we got closer and closer to the center of the eye, I started to worry that we might not make it through. I tried to slow the currents as much as I could without completely draining myself, but I was still worried.

Despite our progress, the sloops continued to gain on us. The enemy ships sailed abreast less than a mile away, their oars moving in perfect accord, two fins of water flying from each prow as they plowed the ocean.

Then the Dragon Wing tacked port, diverging from the current in Uthar's bid for the open sea. The keel chattered across the puckered water, and the ship's speed dropped in half as the Dragon Wing fought the deadly embrace of the Boar's Eye. I eventually noticed Roran talking to Uthar, who was manning the wheel. I also noticed that Reyna had gone belowdecks to help the villagers row.

I could see the three sloops perhaps a half mile away and slightly more to the west, closer to the center of the Eye. The sloops appeared motionless compared to the Dragon Wing. At first, the positions of the four ships remained unchanged. Then there seemed to be a shift in the Dragon Wing's speed, as if the ship had crossed some crucial point and the forces restraining her had diminished. It was a subtle difference and amounted to little more than a few additional feet per minute—but it was enough that the distance between the Dragon Wing and the sloops began to increase.

With every stroke of the oars, the Dragon Wing gained momentum. The sloops, however, could not overcome the whirlpool's dreadful strength. It seemed I wouldn't have to do anything to stop them. Their oars gradually slowed until, one by one, the ships drifted backward and were drawn toward the veil of mist at the eye's center, beyond which waited the gyrating walls of ebony water and the gnashing rocks at the bottom of the ocean floor. I had realised that Their crews are too small and they 're too tired so they couldn't continue rowing. At that moment, an arrow sprang from the nearest sloop and burst into green flame as it raced toward the Dragon Wing. The dart must have been sustained by magic to have flown so far. It struck the mizzen sail and exploded into globules of liquid fire that stuck to whatever they touched. Within seconds, twenty small fires burned along the mizzenmast, the mizzen sail, and the deck below.

"We can't put it out," shouted one of the sailors with a panicked expression. I had stopped slowing the currents after I felt we were safe, but now I used my powers to bring up some water to try and put out the flames. Their colour made me think of Greek fire, but thankfully they weren't impossible to put out. While I was attempting to put out some of the flames Uthar shouted, "Chop off whatever's burning an' throw it overboard!"

Once the cry of "All clear!" was sounded, Uthar relaxed his grip on the steering wheel. "If that was the best their magician can do, then I'd say we have nothing more to fear of him."

"We're going to get out of the Eye, aren't we?" asked Roran, eager to confirm his hope.

Uthar squared his shoulders and flashed a quick grin, both proud and disbelieving. "Not quite this cycle, but we'll be close. We won't make real progress away from that gaping monster until the tide slacks off. Go tell Bonden to lower the tempo a bit; I don't want them fainting at the oars if'n I can help it."

Reyna soon returned from rowing, and eventually, the whirlpool was subsiding. The vortex's ghastly howl faded into the usual noise of the wind; the water assumed a calm, flat quality that betrayed no hint of the habitual violence visited upon that location; and the contorted fog that had writhed above the abyss melted under the warm rays of the sun, leaving the air as clear as glass. Nothing remained of the immense whirlpool that had previously been there.


	15. An Unexpected Visitor

**Reyna's Point of View**

To say I was surprised when the gods sent me to what seemed to be a fantasy world would be an understatement. At least I'd come of the portal where Percy was so he could explain everything. I wasn't thrilled to find out that this place is practically medieval and that includes sexism. The men on the Dragon Wing had learned quickly that I wasn't someone they wanted to mess with.

They'd learned a few days before we went through the Boar's Eye. Percy and I were near the bow of the ship, and since Percy had given me the spear he had, we decided to train. It had been a while since Percy had to face anyone who was even close to his own skill level so he felt like he should practice, especially since we could be sailing right toward a battle. Many of the men on the ship saw us and I think they quickly realised that I had more skill with the spear than they did so they should probably keep quiet and start treating me like an equal.

After we'd made it out of the Boar's Eye, I'd met Percy's Dragon, Ágrios, the fact that there were dragons here and they weren't trying to kill us had been a pretty big surprise on its own. Although I was also getting to know the villagers and everyone else on the ship, I spent a lot of time with Percy when I wasn't helping with one task or another.

When Percy had shown up at camp Jupiter without his memories, I'd quickly come to realise that I liked him, and not just as a friend or colleague, Of course, back then he was devoted to Annabeth even when he couldn't remember much about her. Now I was wondering if I might actually have a chance with him. I remembered what Venus had told me all to well, but Percy was no longer just a Demigod, he was a dragon rider even if he didn't know much about being one.

We were nearly to Surda now, and although I knew most of the villagers intended to settle in Surda, I think there were a few of us that were thinking about continuing on to find the Varden and help them. I was pretty sure Roran was one of those people because based on what Percy had told me I suspected he would want to continue so he could get his cousin to help him rescue his fiancé.

As we traveled Percy would often stand on the deck of the ship and use his powers to speed up the ship. He never did it for too long since he didn't want to wear himself out. We couldn't know when something might come after us. One evening Percy and I were talking while he was doing this, we were interrupted when someone appeared standing in front of us on the deck of the ship.

It was obvious that the person was a woman and because she hadn't come through a portal like Percy and I had I knew that this woman had to be a goddess. I quickly realised who she was and that she was technically a Titaness and not a goddess. I think Percy also realised who she was because he tensed, obviously wary of her. I was feeling much the same way although I knew she had helped the seven during the giant war. Percy and I spoke, I said, "Lady Trivia,"

Percy said, "Lady Hecate,"

Her form flickered for a moment as she switched between her aspects, but she quickly reverted to what I assumed was her Greek form as she focused on Percy. She said, "Perseus, I am sure you are wondering why I'm here. I have come to help you. I have more power in this world than the Olympians because there is so much magic here. I am fond of this world and I don't want Galbatorix to succeed in this war. I also don't like the Olympians. I only helped in the last war because I knew that Gaea and the Giants would be even worse than them,"

"There is much you don't know Perseus, for one, you are a descendant of mine, this should make it easier for you to understand and use this world's magic...

"What!" Percy blurted understandably shocked by her words.

"What I said is true Perseus, I don't think your mother knew but your grandmother was my daughter,"

Percy was obviously still shocked, but he stayed silent as Hecate continued speaking.

She said, "You would have the ability to use magic regardless because you are a rider, but because you are my great grandson it should be easier for you to use it. To truly help in the war and fulfill your role as a rider you need to be able to use magic. There isn't enough time for you to train with the elves, and Eragon still has more to learn so he also can't train you. I am going to give you the knowledge of how to use magic, and many words from the ancient language now so you can help in the war without having to worry about more training,"

She stopped speaking long enough to touch Percy's forehead and I assumed she was giving him the knowledge she'd been talking about.

After she'd done that she spoke again, "you will also need a proper sword and saddle, I will also give you those since you cannot ride Ágrios bareback for long periods of time,"

Then she stopped talking as a sheathed sword appeared in her hand. Its colour matched, Ágrios's scales. She also made a saddle appear and handed it to Percy. Clearly, it was heavier than he was expecting because he nearly dropped it. When Hecate was about to leave, I realised someone was coming toward us, probably wondering who Hecate was. I turned and realised the person was Roran. Just before Hecate left, I said: "Roran don't look!"

He was clearly confused but did what I asked. When we were sure Hecate was gone, we told Roran he could look again. Of course, once could the next thing he did was ask us several questions without giving us time to answer them, "What just happened? Who was that? Where did she go?"

Percy answered before I could, "What happened was you just saw a goddess, she probably went back to the place Reyna and I came from since she's one of the goddesses we believe in, apparently she's also my great grandmother,"

Roran was clearly shocked when he asked, "Why did she come here to speak to you? Do your gods want you to go home?"

Percy scoffed, "Hardly, they probably still believe I'm a traitor. Hecate wasn't one of the Gods who betrayed me, this was the first time I've ever spoken to her,"

"what were you talking about then?"

Percy hesitated but answered, "she was telling me that she wants me to help in the fight against Galbatorix although I was planning on doing that anyway. She was also telling me more about the riders,"

"And she gave you those?" Roran asked, indicating the sword and saddle.

Percy nodded and said, "Yes, she said I would need them,"

"Why couldn't I look at her?"

I answered this time, "she was taking on her true form to leave, mortals usually can't look at a god's true form and survive, not even demigods can,"

Roran was surprised once again by the news that he could have died if he hadn't listened to me.

Word eventually spread about Hecate's visit and although some of the villagers didn't want to believe our story it was hard for them to deny it when Percy had evidence of it. Luckily the new sword fit in Percy's hand perfectly like riptide always had. Because we weren't far from Surda now Percy put the saddle on Ágrios, he also tried it out and flew with him that same evening.

Based on what he said to me after he came back, I think he enjoyed the flight. He seemed happy after he came back, Happier than I'd ever seen him since I got here.

 **Percy's point of view**

After we'd reached Dauth the villagers were planning to stay there, but once we found out that the Varden would be facing the king's army Roran decided that we should all continue on and go help them. It had taken a lot of convincing, but the villagers eventually agreed. Now everyone on board the Dragon Wing seemed tense because they all knew we are sailing toward a battle.

As we stood on the deck of the Dragon Wing Roran stood not far away talking to Elain. I knew something else that seemed to be bothering everyone was the river we were sailing in, for some reason it was an unnatural shade of white and it didn't help that the sky was clouded with smoke. As the sun shone through the smoke it appeared to be an ugly shade of orange. I hadn't been paying attention to Roran and Elain's conversation, but I did catch her next statement.

She said, "Listen," She tilted her head. "What is that?"

I listened to find out what she was hearing, and I caught the faint ring of metal striking metal.

Roran answered her question, "That is the sound of our destiny."

He shouted back over his shoulder, "Captain, there's fighting just ahead!"

"Man the ballistae!" roared Uthar. "Double-time on those oars, Bonden. An' every able-bodied man jack among you better be ready or you'll be using your guts for pillows!"

Roran, Reyna and I stayed where were as everyone else either went to the ballistae, the oars or simply armed themselves. Despite the increase in noise, we could still hear swords and shields clanging together in the distance. Now we could also hear the screams of men, as well as roars of what I assumed was a dragon.

The clouds of smoke thinned on the right, this allowed us to catch a glimpse of a dark land that seemed to occasionally spew fire and orange vapor. The land was covered in many struggling men. It was impossible to tell who was the Empire, and who was the Varden, but it seemed that the battle could tip in either direction with some help.

Suddenly a voice echoed over the water as a man shouted, "A ship! A ship is coming up the Jiet River!"

I noticed that Elain went belowdecks, that was probably for the best since we didn't know what might happen now that the battling forces had noticed us. A moment later, Horst came up to the prow and handed Roran one of Fisk's shields.

I noticed as the air around us seemed to vibrate, Thud. That happened twice more and then along with the third thud came a raw-throated yell. I looked up and saw a gigantic sapphire dragon diving out of the shifting clouds. On the dragon's back, at the juncture between its neck and shoulders, sat a guy who I guessed was Roran's cousin Eragon although he looked different than the poster of him had. After my encounter with Hecate, I guessed why. She'd told me that over time Rider's facial features become more angled causing them to take on an elflike appearance.

Flaring its translucent wings, the dragon pulled up sharply and hung before the ship. Then Eragon met Roran's eyes. I guessed that they must be communicating telepathically since they never spoke verbally, and it wasn't too long before the dragon flew back toward the ongoing battle.

Horst shook his head and said to Jeod, "I guess you told us the truth, eh, Longshanks?"

Jeod grinned in response, looking like an excited child.

Not long after that Roran left to join the battle and Reyna, Ágrios and I decided we should do the same. I had saddled Agrios earlier in the day because I knew we would most likely reach the battle that day he'd just been trying to stay out of sight until we thought it was the right time to reveal ourselves. After a brief conversation Agrios few toward us so I could get on his back and while he did that I put on the armor Hecate had given me. Once he reached us I got on Agrios's back and we flew toward the battle.


	16. New Riders

**Percy's Point of View**

After I had gotten on, Ágrios's back we flew toward the ongoing battle. I was comfortable with flying on him, maybe it was because Zeus didn't have as much power here, or maybe it was because of my bond with Ágrios. I wasn't sure what it was, but I wasn't exactly complaining.

As we were approaching the battle, I knew Ágrios had an idea, I just wasn't sure if he had really thought it through. It seemed he wanted to make a dramatic entrance but if we did that, we would lose the element of surprise, Ágrios didn't seem interested in changing his mind so Just before we were within sight of the battling armies, he let out a loud roar before diving toward some of the empire's soldiers.

While we were still in the air a few archers from both sides of the battle shot arrows at us since they didn't know yet what side of the battle we were on, but I quickly muttered a spell to protect us. Just before we landed, I'd unsheathed the new sword I'd gotten from Hecate. Now I was using it as I fought the soldiers, while Ágrios tore through even more of them beside me.

Now that I knew more about magic, I'd been able to place some wards around us just in case someone did manage to get past our guard or if an enemy magician tried to use magic against us. I also took a shield from a fallen soldier and used that as well. I'd also placed some wards around Reyna since she'd joined the battle not long after Ágrios and I had. I didn't put any on Roran because I suspected Eragon probably would and I needed to save my strength.

I still didn't like having to kill the soldiers, but they didn't really give me any other choice. I'd gotten off Ágrios after he landed since I was more used to fighting on foot than anything else. I just did my best to stay close to him so we wouldn't get separated. He couldn't breathe fire yet, but he could still do plenty of damage with his teeth and claws. I knew I would have to get used to fighting from his back sooner or later, but for now, I was more comfortable with fighting from the ground.

You're probably also wondering how I am so comfortable with using magic. It's not just because Hecate gave me the knowledge of how to use it or because I'm apparently her great-grandson, it was also because ever since her visit I sometimes flew with Ágrios and while we were away from the ship I would try and practice magic. I didn't really do it on the ship because I didn't want any of the villagers to freak out or stop trusting me. Not only that but if a spell went wrong, I didn't want to possibly hurt someone.

While we fought the soldiers, I noticed that Eragon was coming toward us on his blue dragon, what did Jeod say her name was? Saphira? That sounded right but I wasn't sure. Regardless I guessed that they were coming toward us to find out who we were. They had probably seen me on the ship when they'd gone to see who was on it, but they might not have realised I was a rider since Ágrios had stayed away until we'd decided to help.

 **Eragon's point of view**

After I had returned to the battle from speaking with Roran I still had so many questions, what had happened to him since I'd left Carvahall? I assumed the empire had tried to capture him but clearly, he escaped and brought most of Carvahall with him. I also wondered why Jeod was with him. Most of all though I was wondering about one of the people I hadn't recognized.

He looked to be around my age with black hair and green eyes, he could have just blended in with everyone else on the ship if it wasn't for his sword. It had been sheathed when I noticed it, but I was sure it was a rider's sword. That made me immediately suspicious of him. When I'd spoken to Roran he told me the man's name was Percy and that he considered him a friend.

Although Roran fully trusted him I stayed suspicious. I would have questioned Percy about whether he was a rider and if so what side of the war he was on except the battle was still going on and Saphira and I needed to be a part of it. I also thought that If Percy was an enemy, he would have turned Roran and probably everyone else on the ship over to the king by now. A spy or assassin would just carry a normal blade to remain inconspicuous. So Instead of confronting Percy I just told Roran to stay on the ship until the battle ends.

Since we had returned to the battle, Saphira and I had been fighting alongside Orik, Hrothgar and the other dwarves but suddenly we heard a dragon roar. We looked to see where it was and began preparing to go and face it. It was clearly younger than Saphira and it had green scales which reminded me of the colour of the sea. It hadn't attacked yet, so we still didn't know if it was an enemy or not. Regardless a few archers on both sides of the battle shot arrows at it. As it came closer, I realised it had a rider on its back. The rider obviously had some knowledge of magic because they were protected from the arrows. suddenly we saw it dive toward the battle and land in a spot where a large group of Galbatorix's soldiers remained fighting.

The rider got off the dragon's back and they both began fighting the empire's soldiers. Of course, that seemed to indicate that they were potential allies, but I was still extremely curious about them, where had the rider gotten his dragon's egg? Was that Percy, and if so, how did he meet Roran?

I ended up getting the answer to two of those questions because despite the fact that they seemed to be allies I still needed to talk to the new rider and find out who they were. This wasn't just to satisfy my own curiosity but also because Triana had informed me that Nasuada wanted me to. When Saphira and I reached them, I got off her back to speak to the mysterious rider.

Now that we were closer, I was certain that it was Roran's friend Percy. After I got off her, Saphira breathed fire on the soldiers who were in front of her and I approached Percy. Based on its size and the fact that it attacked the soldiers with only its teeth and claws I assumed that Percy's dragon wasn't old enough to breathe fire yet.

Before I could speak to Percy a soldier tried to attack me. I blocked his spear and then before he could try and attack again, I quickly killed him. Percy had turned toward me slightly when he'd noticed our arrival but not so much that he had to take his eyes of the soldiers in front of him. As we continued fighting the soldiers I finally spoke, "Roran said your name is Percy,"

He replied, "Well technically it's Perseus but only my enemies call me that. I prefer Percy so that's what my friends call me,"

I killed the soldier in front of me before asking, "How did you meet Roran?"

As he continued to fight the soldiers he answered, "I met him when we were both in the foothills of the spine, when he returned to Carvahall I decided to go with him to help defend Carvahall from the Ra'zac and soldiers who had come to capture him,"

I decapitated the soldier I was fighting before asking, "Why were you in the spine?"

He replied, "I can't explain that here," He indicated the many soldiers who still stood in front of us. He continued, "I will explain more once this battle is over,"

I was surprised when his next statement was in the ancient language. He said, "eka eddyr néiat onr fjandí,"

I accepted what he said for now, although I knew there were still ways to avoid telling the whole truth even in the ancient language. I also had a guess for why he wouldn't explain more now. If he was an ally he might not want too much information about him to get back to Galbatorix. As the battle continued, we seemed to be getting the advantage. Eventually, we were confused when a horn rang out from the rear of the empire's army. We heard the horn twice more before someone began to pound a sonorous drum. we all stilled as we looked to try and see where the sound was coming from. as we watched, an ominous figure rose up into the sky over the Burning Plains. The gore-crows scattered before the barbed black shadow, which balanced motionless upon the thermals. At first, I thought it could be a Lethrblaka, one of the Ra'zac's mounts. Then a ray of light escaped the clouds and struck the figure crossways from the west.

A red dragon floated above us, glowing and sparkling in the sunbeam like a bed of blood-red coals. His wing membranes were the color of wine held before a lantern. His claws and teeth and the spikes along his spine were white as snow. In his vermilion eyes there gleamed a terrible glee. On his back was fixed a saddle, and in that saddle sat a man garbed in polished steel armor and armed with a hand-and-a-half sword.

After I saw the dragon and rider, the first thing I felt was dread. Galbatorix managed to get another dragon to hatch! Moments after that I thought of Percy, I didn't know how much training he had but if he was truly not an enemy, he and his dragon would most likely help us. I glanced over at him and I could see that he was already getting onto his dragon's back. As I saw that I wondered where he'd gotten his armor, sword, and saddle, and his dragon's egg for that matter, I knew I couldn't dwell on that now since we would have to face the new rider.

I suddenly saw the man in steel raise his left hand and a shaft of crackling ruby energy sprang from his palm and smote Hrothgar on the breast. The dwarf spellcasters cried out with agony as the energy from their bodies was consumed trying to block the attack. They collapsed, dead, then Hrothgar clutched his heart and toppled to the ground. The dwarves gave a great groan of despair as they saw their king fall.

"No!" I shouted, and Saphira roared in protest. I glared with hate at the enemy Rider. I'll kill you for that, I thought angrily.

I knew that, as we were, Saphira and I were too tired to confront such a mighty opponent. I also didn't know how much training Percy had so I didn't know if him helping would be enough. I glanced around and spotted a horse lying in the mud, a spear through its side. The stallion was still alive. I put my hand on its neck and murmured, Sleep, brother. Then I transferred the horse's remaining vitality into myself and Saphira. It was not enough energy to restore all our strength, but it soothed our aching muscles and stopped our limbs from shaking.

Rejuvenated, I leaped onto Saphira, shouting, "Orik, take command of your kinsmen!" Across the field, I saw Arya gaze at me with concern. I put her out of my mind as I tightened the saddle straps around my legs. Then Saphira launched herself toward the red dragon, pumping her wings at a furious rate to gain the necessary speed.

I hope you remember your lessons with Glaedr, I said as I tightened my grip on my shield.

I could see that Percy and his dragon were also flying toward the enemy rider. That thought also made me realise that I had never asked Percy's dragon's name.

Saphira did not answer me but as one, she and I assaulted the minds of the pair, seeking to overwhelm their defenses. The consciousness of the Rider felt strange as if it contained multitudes; scores of distinct voices whispered in the caverns of his mind, like imprisoned spirits begging for release.

The instant we made contact, the Rider retaliated with a blast of pure force greater than any even Oromis was capable of summoning. I retreated deep behind my own barriers, frantically reciting the short poem Oromis taught me to use in such predicaments.

The attack on my mind stopped as Saphira and the red dragon crashed together, they grappled, kicking each other's bellies with their hind legs. Their talons produced hideous screeches as they grated against Saphira's armor and the red dragon's flat scales. The red dragon was smaller than Saphira, but thicker in his legs and shoulders. He managed to kick her off for a moment, then they closed again, each struggling to get their jaws around the other's neck.

I struggled to keep hold of Zar'roc as the dragons tumbled toward the ground, battering one another with terrible blows from their feet and tails. No more than fifty yards above the Burning Plains, Saphira and the red dragon disengaged, struggling to regain altitude. Once she halted her descent, Saphira reared her head, like a snake about to strike, and loosed a thick torrent of fire.

It never reached its destination; twelve feet from the red dragon, the fire bifurcated and passed harmlessly on either side. Blast it, I thought as the red dragon opened its mouth to retaliate, Hurriedly I cried, "Skölir nosu fra brisingr!" I was just in time. The fire swirled around us but did not even scorch Saphira's scales.

Now Saphira and the red dragon raced up through the striated smoke into the clear, chill sky beyond, darting back and forth as they tried to climb above their opponent. I also spotted Percy and his dragon coming toward us. I wasn't sure what they would do to try and help us. The red dragon nipped Saphira's tail, and Saphira and I yelped with shared pain.

Percy's dragon was flying toward the red dragon and soon found itself in the position Saphira had been in moments earlier but now it was the red dragon that had the advantage of size. For the moment Saphira and I didn't have to defend ourselves as the enemy dragon and rider were focused on Percy and his dragon. as the two dragons fought they moved furtherer away from us.

Eventually, the dragons stopped fighting, but I suspected that after that happened Percy and the enemy rider was. Although I wasn't certain who had begun the attack, I suspected that Percy was struggling to defend his mind from the rider. I thought that Sapira and I should do something to help because I knew how the rider's attacks were and I didn't know how much experience Percy had with defending his mind. Saphira seemed to be thinking the same thing because she was already flying toward the enemy dragon.

 **Ancient Language Translation.**

eka eddyr néiat onr fjandí. I am not your enemy


	17. Murtagh Part 1

**A/N I wrote the rest of the battle last night, but I wasn't able to post it because by the time I finished it was almost one in the morning. When I looked at it this evening I realized it was way too long to include it all as one chapter since it was like ten pages in Microsoft word. That's why I am posting it in two parts.**

 **Percy's point of view**

After Ágrios and I started fighting the red dragon and its rider it became clear that they would be tough opponents to beat. We'd seen as Saphira and Eragon tried to fight them and they'd also been a challenge for them despite the fact that they had more experience than us. At first, we weren't sure what to do to help them but when Saphira and the red dragon stopped fighting for a moment Ágrios flew at the red dragon hoping to catch it by surprise while it was focused on Saphira.

Although he did surprise the red dragon it wasn't enough to bring the fight to an end. Ágrios was slightly smaller than it and that didn't really help matters. It was a challenge to keep hold of my sword as the two dragons fought. Ágrios only managed to give the other dragon a few minor wounds although I knew they would still hurt. Unfortunately, the other dragon had hurt Ágrios in return which meant I also felt my dragon's pain. I was sure I could heal him if we somehow managed to win this fight but at that moment our chances of winning didn't look good.

Eventually, Ágrios had to back off and it seemed the enemy rider took that as an opportunity to try and overwhelm me with a mental attack. Unfortunately, that was something I had almost no experience with. the information Hecate had given me told me what I needed to do to defend my mind, and Ágrios and I had practiced it a few times, but I'd never actually had to do it against an actual enemy until now.

When I practiced with Ágrios I usually tried to focus on someone I cared about but I had eventually realised that wouldn't be the best idea against a real enemy, but then again several of the people I care about aren't even in Alegasia so there was no way an enemy could find them. As the enemy Rider tried to get into my mind, I did manage to block him out at first, but it only seemed to get more difficult as the attack continued. It almost seemed like there might have been others helping him or something.

Finally, the mental attack stopped as Saphira made another attempt to defeat the red dragon. After they fought for a while Saphira eventually ended up slightly above the red dragon and I suspected that she and Eragon were now the ones being attacked mentally. Ágrios and I were about to rejoin the fight, but we stopped as Eragon did something that made me do a double take. He quickly cut the straps of his saddle that held his legs in place and jumped off Saphira's back.

As we saw him falling. I couldn't help but think that was reckless, but I wasn't really one to talk since I had willingly fallen into literal hell to protect Annabeth. Not long after he jumped off her Saphira dove to catch him. I soon understood why he had jumped off Saphira as he managed to cut the red dragon with his sword causing the dragon to roar in agony.

I saw as Saphira caught Eragon, but I also guessed that Eragon's plan hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. Sure, he'd managed to give the dragon a painful wound but because Saphira had to dive to catch him they were now below the red dragon.

Although we weren't sure if we could really be much more than a distraction due to our lack of experience. Ágrios once again attacked the enemy dragon attempting to distract it if nothing else. At least if we kept it busy Saphira could ascend to where we and no longer be below the enemy dragon. As long as she was below it the red dragon could more easily defeat her if it managed to bite her neck.

At one point as Ágrios and the red dragon fought I realized that the dragon was about to breathe fire, I cursed in ancient Greek before quickly casting a spell to protect us. Why I hadn't thought to do that earlier I wasn't sure, but I had somehow managed to get by until now without it. We both knew it wouldn't do any good even if Ágrios could retaliate since we already knew that the enemy dragon and rider were already protected from fire.

Once she had reached us again Saphira also attacked the red dragon although I could tell that she and Eragon were tiring. So were Ágrios And I but I thought that Eragon and Saphira might be more tired than us since they had been fighting in the battle since it began.

The dragons Fought for quite some time and although Saphira and Ágrios had come close to giving the enemy dragon serious injuries a few times it always somehow managed to escape. Now I could tell that all three dragons were extremely tired, and I understood what she was doing as I saw Saphira dive toward the ground, Ágrios and the red dragon followed. I guessed that none of them had the strength left to stay in the air anymore and they all landed on a stone plateau set along the western edge of the Jiet River. The water had turned red from the blood pouring into it from the battle.

After it landed the red dragon held its left hind leg off the ground to avoid causing itself extra pain due to the large gash Eragon had given it earlier and I'm sure the other less serious injuries it had received during the fight weren't helping matters. After the enemy rider got off his dragon, he examined its wounds before healing them faster than Eragon and I thought possible.

Despite what I had just witnessed I stepped toward the enemy rider more confident now than before because if I could be considered an expert on anything it would be swordplay. Of course, I wasn't being cocky I knew the rider could have just as much skill with swordplay as I did so I needed to be careful during this fight. As I reached him the other rider grasped his sword with both hands and swung it over his head toward me, I quickly lifted my sword to block it. I think Eragon had been about to step in but as my fight with the other rider continued, he realized that I might not need his help with this fight.

I could tell that the rider was unfamiliar with my fighting style, so I managed to surprise him several times. I gradually forced the Rider to retreat toward the edge of the plateau. Despite this the rider seemed to be figuring me out, recognizing the techniques I relied on the most and using that new knowledge to almost get the upper hand. It had been a while since I'd faced a swordsman who was even close to my own skill level. Reyna was the most challenging opponent I had faced recently and that was just training. Not to mention that she'd been using a spear rather than a sword.

When we reached the edge of the plateau, the Rider held his ground, doing his best to fend off my attacks. He hadn't completely figured me out yet though, and I managed to get the better of him I could have killed him right then and there, but I hesitated. Maybe it was just my morals and how much I disliked killing, but there might have been more to it than that. Even if I didn't want to kill him, I couldn't just let him get away either. He did try to get away, but I wouldn't let him.

All of a sudden, Eragon came toward us. I hadn't noticed it, but he had been watching my fight with the other rider closely, he shouted, "I know you!"

He went over to the rider and pulled his helmet off. Obviously, I had no idea who the guy was but Eragon definitely did. The guy grinned. Then he said, "Thrysta vindr,"

Eragon and I were thrown Backwards, and I heard Saphira and Ágrios growl as we landed on our backs about twenty feet across the plateau. Technically I still had some of my wards, but I hadn't really considered a spell like that when I'd cast them, so I wasn't protected from it any more than Eragon was. Part of me was annoyed that I'd hesitated earlier when I'd had the chance to kill him but mostly, I still felt like I'd done the right thing despite the situation we were in now.

I got to my feet again prepared to attack at any moment if I had to.

The guy pointed at Eragon with his steel-encased hand, curling every finger but his index into a spiny fist. "You never would give up."

Pushing himself to his feet, Eragon coughed and said, "Murtagh... how can you be alive? I watched the Urgals drag you underground. I tried to scry you but saw only darkness."

The guy whose name was apparently Murtagh uttered a mirthless laugh. "You saw nothing, just as I saw nothing the times I tried to scry you during my days in Urû'baen."

"You died, though!" shouted Eragon, almost incoherent. "You died under Farthen Dûr. Arya found your bloody clothes in the tunnels."

A shadow darkened Murtagh's face. "No, I did not die. It was the Twins' doing, Eragon. They took control of a group of Urgals and arranged the ambush in order to kill Ajihad and capture me. Then they ensorcelled me so I could not escape and spirited me off to Urû'baen."

Eragon shook his head, unable to comprehend what had happened. "But why did you agree to serve Galbatorix? You told me you hated him. You told me—"

"Agree!" Murtagh laughed again, and this time it sounded kind of crazy. "I did not agree. First Galbatorix punished me for spiting his years of protection during my upbringing in Urû'baen, for defying his will and running away. Then he extracted everything I knew about you, Saphira, and the Varden."

"You betrayed us! I was mourning you, and you betrayed us!"

"I had no choice."

"Ajihad was right to lock you up. He should have let you rot in your cell, then none of this—"

"I had no choice!" snarled Murtagh. "And after Thorn hatched for me, Galbatorix forced both of us to swear loyalty to him in the ancient language. We cannot disobey him now."

Based on what I was hearing I kind of felt sorry for Murtagh, but I wasn't so sure that he completely hated his situation. I got the feeling he was enjoying the power his new position gave him.

What I was hearing also kind of made me think of Luke. The situations weren't exactly the same since Luke had willingly helped the Titans until he realized almost too late that he'd made a huge mistake.

 **Ancient Language Translations. If you're as big of a fan of the Inheritance Cycle as me you might not even need to look at these.**

 **Thrysta vindr** Compress the air


	18. Murtagh Part 2

**Percy's Point of view**

Eragon said, "You have become your father."

A strange gleam leaped into Murtagh's eyes. "No, not my father. I'm stronger than Morzan ever was. Galbatorix taught me things about magic you've never even dreamed of... Spells so powerful, the elves dare not utter them, cowards that they are. Words in the ancient language that were lost until Galbatorix discovered them. Ways to manipulate energy... Secrets, terrible secrets, that can destroy your enemies and fulfill all your desires."

Eragon retorted, "Things that should remain secrets."

"If you knew, you would not say that. Brom was a dabbler, nothing more. And the elves, bah! All they can do is hide in their forest and wait to be conquered." Murtagh ran his eyes over Eragon. "You look like an elf now. Did Islanzadí do that to you?" When Eragon remained silent, Murtagh smiled and shrugged. "No matter. I'll learn the truth soon enough." He stopped, frowned, then looked to the east.

Eragon and I followed his gaze and I saw two identical bald men standing at the front of the Empire, casting balls of energy into the midst of the Varden and the dwarves. The curtains of smoke made it difficult to tell, but I was sure the hairless magicians were grinning and laughing as they slaughtered the men before them. I scowled at the sight but that wasn't all I noticed since I saw Roran crawling toward them from the side.

I was instantly worried as I saw him. I think Eragon and I had the same thought at the same time because we were both about to cast spells to try and protect Roran despite how tired we already were.

Just as we were about to do it Murtagh said, "Wait. I want to see what he'll do."

I looked at him incredulously while Eragon asked, "Why?"

A grim smile crossed Murtagh's face. "The Twins enjoyed tormenting me when I was their captive."

Eragon and I looked at him suspiciously and Eragon asked, "You won't hurt him? You won't warn the Twins?"

I was just about to cast a spell anyway when Murtagh said,

"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." Upon my word as a Rider.

Reluctantly I watched as Roran hid behind a mound of bodies. Eragon and I tensed as the Twins looked toward the pile. For a moment, it seemed they had spotted him, then they turned away and Roran jumped up. He swung his hammer and bashed one of the Twins in the head, cracking open his skull. The remaining Twin fell to the ground, convulsing, and emitted a wordless scream until he too met his end under Roran's hammer. Then Roran planted his foot upon the corpses of his foes, lifted his hammer over his head, and bellowed his victory.

"What now?" demanded Eragon, turning away from the battlefield. "Are you here to kill me?"

Murtagh replied, "Of course not. Galbatorix wants you alive."

"What for?"

Murtagh's lips quirked. "You don't know? Ha! There's a fine jest. It's not because of you; it's because of her." He jabbed a finger at Saphira. "The dragon inside Galbatorix's last egg, the last dragon egg in the world, is male. Saphira is the only female dragon in existence. If she breeds, she will be the mother of her entire race. Do you see now? Galbatorix doesn't want to eradicate the dragons. He wants to use Saphira to rebuild the Riders. He can't kill you, either of you, if his vision is to become reality... And what a vision it is, Eragon. You should hear him describe it, then you might not think so badly of him. Is it evil that he wants to unite Alagaësia under a single banner, eliminate the need for war, and restore the Riders?"

"He's the one who destroyed the Riders in the first place!" Eragon shouted as I was thinking much the same thing.

"And for good reason," asserted Murtagh. "They were old, fat, and corrupt. The elves controlled them and used them to subjugate humans. They had to be removed so that we could start anew."

Eragon and I both scowled, even if the old riders weren't doing the best job, that didn't justify killing all the dragons or their riders. It also didn't justify the deaths that this battle was causing. Eragon gestured at the battle and said, "How can you justify causing so much suffering on the basis of a madman's ravings? Galbatorix has done nothing but burn and slaughter and amass power for himself. He lies. He murders. He manipulates. You know this! It's why you refused to work for him in the first place."

Eragon paused, then adopted a gentler tone: "I can understand that you were compelled to act against your will and that you aren't responsible for killing Hrothgar. You can try to escape, though... I'm sure that Arya and I could devise a way to neutralize the bonds Galbatorix has laid upon you... Join me, Murtagh. You could do so much for the Varden. With us, you would be praised and admired, instead of cursed, feared, and hated."

Murtagh said in a low voice, "You cannot help me, Eragon. No one but Galbatorix can release us from our oaths, and he will never do that... He knows our true names, Eragon... We are his slaves forever."

I had to admit I felt some sympathy for Murtagh despite the fact that he seemed to agree with at least some of the king's crazy ideas. I was a bit surprised when Eragon said, "Then let us kill the two of you."

"Kill us! Why should we allow that?"

"It would free you from Galbatorix's control. And it would save the lives of hundreds, if not thousands, of people. Isn't that a noble enough cause to sacrifice yourself for?"

Murtagh shook his head. "Maybe for you, but life is still too sweet for me to part with it so easily. No stranger's life is more important than Thorn's or my own."

That made it clear to me that unlike Luke, Murtagh most likely wasn't going to change. It seemed Eragon came to a similar conclusion because just as I was about to attack Murtagh again Eragon did it first. He leaped forward, both feet leaving the ground as he lunged toward Murtagh, intending to stab him through the heart.

"Letta!" barked Murtagh.

Eragon dropped back to the ground as he was stopped by the spell. To his right, Saphira discharged a jet of rippling fire and sprang at Murtagh like a cat pouncing on a mouse.

"Rïsa!" commanded Murtagh, extending a clawlike hand as if to catch her.

Saphira yelped with surprise as Murtagh's incantation stopped her in midair and held her in place, floating several feet above the plateau. I knew trying to attack Murtagh could just end with me, and most likely Ágrios, in the same situation as Eragon and Saphira, but I couldn't just stand there and let him get away either. I tried to tell myself that he couldn't possibly have the strength to do that, but I didn't really believe it based on what I'd seen him do already. Sure enough, I just ended up being held by the same spell he was using on Eragon. How in the name of Hades did he even have the strength to hold us all in place like that? Ágrios jumped at Murtagh for trapping me which meant he just ended up like Saphira.

I'd heard Eragon cast a spell earlier to try and free himself and Saphira, but it seemed he didn't have the strength to beat Murtagh.

"You cannot hope to compete with me," said Murtagh. "No one can, except for Galbatorix." Walking up to Eragon, he pointed his sword at Eragon's neck, pricking his skin. Eragon resisted the impulse to flinch. "It would be so easy to take you back to Urû'baen."

Eragon gazed deep into his eyes. "Don't. Let me go."

"You just tried to kill me."

"And you would have done the same in my position." When Murtagh remained silent and expressionless, Eragon said, "We were friends once. We fought together. Galbatorix can't have twisted you so much that you've forgotten... If you do this, Murtagh, you'll be lost forever."

A long minute passed where the only sound came from the clashing armies.

Finally, Murtagh said, "I was ordered to try and capture you and Saphira." He paused. "I have tried... Make sure we don't cross paths again. Galbatorix will have me swear additional oaths in the ancient language that will prevent me from showing you such mercy when next we meet." He lowered his sword.

"You're doing the right thing," said Eragon.

"Perhaps. But before I let you go..." Reaching out, Murtagh pried Eragon's sword from Eragon's fist and unbuckled its sheath from Eragon's belt "If I have become my father, then I will have my father's blade. Thorn is my dragon, and a thorn he shall be to all our enemies. It is only right, then, that I should also wield the sword Misery. Misery and Thorn, a fit match. Besides, Zar'roc should have gone to Morzan's eldest son, not his youngest. It is mine by right of birth."

A cruel smile appeared on Murtagh's face. "I never told you my mother's name, did I? And you never told me yours. I'll say it now: Selena. Selena was my mother and your mother. Morzan was our father. The Twins figured out the connection while they were digging around in your head. Galbatorix was quite interested to learn that particular piece of information."

"You're lying!" cried Eragon.

Murtagh merely shook his head and repeated his words in the ancient language, then put his lips to Eragon's ear and whispered something to him.

"You're wrong," growled Eragon, struggling against the spell. "We're nothing alike. I don't have a scar on my back anymore."

Murtagh recoiled as if he had been stung, his face going hard and cold. He lifted Zar'roc and held it upright before his chest. "So be it. I take my inheritance from you, brother. Farewell."

I thought he was going to leave but before he did, he eyed Ágrios for a moment, "Another male," he stated before looking at me. "Where did you find him? There weren't supposed to be any other dragons left,"

I scoffed, "You think I'm going to tell you, you would just fly right back to the king and tell him,"

Murtagh didn't bother to reply, instead, he retrieved his helm from the ground and pulled himself onto Thorn. Only after Thorn vanished below the horizon did the magic release us all.

Saphira, and Ágrios's talons clicked on the stone as they landed. Saphira went over to Eragon while I walked over to Ágrios. That fight certainly hadn't ended the way we'd hoped but I was sure we would have to face Murtagh again.


	19. Making Allies

**Percy's Point of view**

When I reached Ágrios's side, I looked at his injuries. Thankfully none of them were too serious and I was sure that with some of his strength, and what was left of my own, I would have enough strength to heal him. I did just that before turning and walking over to Eragon. He was looking back at the battlefield which showed that the battle had finally come to an end. I could see many bodies scattered over the land. Crows and other scavenging birds had also descended to feed on the corpses of the fallen. It was a depressing sight.

As I walked over to Eragon, Ágrios followed me. Now that the battle was over Ágrios and I had also reconnected our minds. We'd kept them separated and protected during the battle to protect ourselves from attacks from enemy magicians. As we reached Eragon he said, "Saphira and I need to go, we will inform Lady Nasuada that you are an ally. We will come back when she is ready to speak to you herself, you still have some explaining to do,"

I nodded. I guessed that the woman he mentioned, Nasuada, was most likely the Varden's leader. Eragon was about to start heading to the Varden's camp, but it seemed he had an afterthought. Looking at Ágrios, he asked, "What's his name?"

" Ágrios," I answered before Eragon and Saphira left for the Varden's camp.

After Eragon and Saphira left, Agrios and I just talked. I asked him, "What should I tell them?"

He replied, "I believe it would be best to tell them at least the majority of the truth. If you lie and they eventually find out it may be more difficult to get them to believe you when you do tell the truth. it will be difficult enough to get them to believe the truth even without lying to them first,"

I knew he had a point but like he said even if I do tell them the truth, it wouldn't be easy to get them to believe it.

Even if I explained everything in the ancient language, I knew they might not believe me since there were still ways to avoid telling the whole truth in that language. I wasn't sure how I would convince them so I would have to just wait and see what happens when we get there. I think I'd earned Eragon's trust by helping him fight Murtagh. I knew it might take more than that to convince the rest of the Varden though.

Perhaps I could convince them by revealing my powers since they wouldn't be able to just assume it was magic because I didn't need to say anything to use them. But then again, technically magic could be done without speaking the Ancient Language, it's just a bit more dangerous that way.

When Eragon eventually returned to get us, we walked with Eragon and Saphira we didn't talk much. As we walked, we encountered other survivors of the battle who were staggering through the scorched battlefield. We saw many hollow-eyed men who looked without truly seeing, clearly traumatized by the battle. I couldn't help but think of how those men would most likely never completely recover from what they experienced. The numerous corpses scattered on the ground also made me think of how there were now many people who would be mourning for their lost loved ones. Even the king's soldiers probably had families somewhere in Alegasia, and that wasn't an easy thing for me to think about. I did my best to hide my thoughts from Eragon mainly because I really don't know him well yet, and even if he is sympathetic to me, I really didn't feel like confiding in him right now.

We eventually reached a large pavilion, Eragon swept back the flap and ducked inside, I followed behind him. Moments after we were inside, Saphira stuck her head in through a large gap that had been made for her. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough room for Ágrios to do the same, I supposed he would have to watch the meeting through my eyes and give me advice when I needed it. If they wanted to question him, either Saphira would have to move, or they would have to go to him.

In the tent, I saw Several People who were seated at a wooden table. At the table sat a dark-skinned woman, and beside her sat a man. Beside the man sat a woman who had long black hair, and due to her pointed ears and angled eyes I quickly realised she was an elf. The last two people appeared to be a dwarf and an urgal. Unlike the others, the Urgal was standing. I wasn't sure why, maybe that's just what he preferred to do.

I'd first heard of Urgals when I was still in Carvahall. I'd asked what the horns above the door to Morn's tavern came from. That's when I was told about Urgals. I had been kind of surprised when I realised the Urgals were allied with the Varden since the villagers had kind of made them sound like monsters. Seeing them fighting alongside the Varden made me wonder if maybe they weren't so bad.

As the group spotted me their expressions changed, I think they were slightly suspicious of me but some of them also looked curious. I was sure they assumed that I was the new rider that had helped Eragon during the battle, but during times of war you can't be too cautious.

Before they could ask, Eragon introduced me. During the introduction, they were watching me warily. After he finished the introductions, they immediately started questioning me.

Nasuada was the first one to speak, "Perseus we have been informed that you traveled here on the Dragon Wing with the Villagers from Carvahall, and that they consider you a friend. How did you come to meet them?

I replied, "I met Roran when we were both in the spine. Roran went there after the Ra'zac returned, and I was traveling through the mountains toward Carvahall. When Roran decided to return to Carvahall to defend it, I offered to help him."

one of the others asked, "why did you choose to help him"?

"I knew I could help since I am a trained swordsman, and even though I didn't know them well, I couldn't just leave the villagers to be captured or killed,"

The elf woman, who Eragon said was named Arya, asked, "How did you acquire Ágrios' egg?"

Based on her question I assumed that Eragon had already told them Ágrios' name and I already knew he had told them mine. I didn't feel like admitting that I'd almost tripped over Ágrios' egg, so I just said, "I found it while we were traveling through the spine to Narda, I didn't really know what it was until he hatched,"

Arya's expression didn't really give away anything about what she was thinking. So I didn't know if she believed me or not. I wouldn't be that surprised if she didn't since my explanation probably was hard to believe. I knew at least some of Alegasia's history so I knew that there weren't supposed to be any dragon eggs left, yet I'd quite literally stumbled upon Ágrios'.

I wondered if Kilf or Hecate had something to do with that. I couldn't think of any other explanation since Galbatorix would have found the egg long ago if it had been there since the fall of the riders.

Although Arya hid her skepticism well, not all the others did, I could see most of them were skeptical. The ones who weren't obvious about what they were thinking, might have just been hiding it well like Arya. As they all continued questioning me they remained skeptical. I wasn't sure what I was going to have to do to convince them that my story, as crazy as it might have sounded, was true.

I considered my options, I could use one of my powers but they might just think that I was using magic, but then again Eragon or Arya might be able to tell them otherwise. As I was considering that the guy who was apparently the king of Surda, I'd already forgotten his name, scoffed, "You expect us to believe that you come from a distant land and you are the son of a god!"

"Gods don't exist, there are no higher Powers," Arya added, seeming to agree with the king's disbelief.

The dwarf scowled after her words, but I quickly remembered that it was the dwarves who worshipped Kilf and the rest of her pantheon.

"Yes because everything I have told you is true," I stated, slightly frustrated.

it seemed like the king and Arya weren't the only ones who were still skeptical the only ones who might have been close to believing me were the dwarf and the Urgal although I wasn't sure about them either.

Nasuada asked, "would you allow Arya to search your mind so we can confirm if you are telling the truth?"

I didn't really like that idea, there were a lot of memories that I wouldn't want her to see. "I could help you hide them," Ágrios stated. Although that made the thought of having someone snooping in my head slightly more acceptable I still thought that if I hide things, that might just make Arya more suspicious of me.

I was saved from having to make that decision since All of a sudden two goddesses appeared between me and the table of leaders. "That will not be necessary," Kilf stated after she and Hecate arrived, When I stepped forward to see how everyone had reacted I could see that they were all shocked. The dwarf was now on his knees groveling at Kilf. the others were struggling to maintain their calm facades.

Not long after, Kilf told the dwarf that he could return to his seat.

I was slightly amused by everyone's reactions, but I also wanted to get this meeting over with. It seemed like I wasn't the only one, because, the elf, Arya, said, " Who are you, and how were you hiding yourselves?" At first, I was confused by her question, but I quickly came to realise that she didn't believe that the goddesses had just appeared there, she thought they had been in the tent before that and had simply been hiding themselves somehow with magic.

she clearly didn't want to believe that gods existed, and I wondered if the elves didn't have a religion, or if she simply didn't believe in a higher power. Clearly Hecate and Kilf were getting tired of everyone except me and the dwarf refusing to believe in them. Nasuada looked like she might be starting to believe my story but I think she was still skeptical. Eragon Looked like he might believe me but I wasn't sure.

Hecate said, "Enough! you are all fools if you refuse Perseus's aid. What he has told you is true, I myself come from Perseus' homeland, there I am known as Hecate the goddess of magic! Perseus was not the only demigod who was banished from our homeland, a friend of his is also here. she also arrived here on the Dragon wing and is with the villagers of Carvahall right now. Her name is Reyna!" Hecate summoned Reyna and like the goddesses had minutes earlier Reyna appeared in the tent seemingly out of nowhere. clearly confused she looked around once her eyes landed on me and Hecate I think she realised what was going on. Kindly, Kilf said, "Reyna tell them about your parentage and how you got here,"

Although I think she was kind of reluctant to do so Reyna told everyone in the tent who her mother was and that like me she had been banished here by some of our gods. I think between the two goddesses randomly appearing and summoning Reyna here, and mine and Reyna's stories all the people in the room who hadn't already believed me, certainly did now. the things the two goddesses had done could not simply be explained away by saying they were using magic because not even elves could teleport themselves or someone else. the closest thing they could do was a spell that would allow them to teleport objects, but that wouldn't teleport a person. Even they didn't have that much strength.

After they finally seemed to believe us Hecate and Kilf left, and we discussed what I could do for the varden. Just like Eragon was I would be extremely important since the varden would expect us to kill Galbatorix when the time comes, but in the meantime, I gave Nasuada and the others a rough idea of what I was capable of. I told them that I merely wished to be an ally of the varden rather than an official member.

It's not because I had anything against them it was just because I wasn't sure I would be able to tolerate taking orders from someone else. I knew that if I was ever in a fight where I felt too many people were dying my loyalty would drive me to come up with a better way regardless of any orders I might have already been given.

Nasuada and the others agreed since I was sure that they didn't want to have to punish a rider for insubordination. I also told them that there was still a lot I needed to learn about being a rider, and Ágrios didn't know a lot either. we both still had a lot to learn and Eragon and Saphira were assigned the task of teaching us the things we still needed to know.

Reyna, on the other hand, chose to be a part of the varden and not just an ally. As we were leaving the meeting Eragon said that he wanted to test me and Ágrios the next day to find out what we still needed to learn.

A tent was set up for me not far from Eragon's so there would be enough space that Ágrios could lie down and sleep comfortably. Now that I seemed to have the Varden's trust I would probably explore the camp more the next day, I would probably try and find Roran and the villagers, and I also wanted to find out where Reyna's tent was.

I'd noticed when Eragon, Saphira, and Roran went to Eragon's tent, that's how I found out that it was his. Due to our minds being connected I also noticed that Ágrios seemed to be admiring Saphira. Although I tried to hide my thoughts from Ágrios, I was slightly amused by the realisation that Ágrios might be starting to get feelings for Saphira. If that continued I should probably talk to him about it since I knew that she might not return his feelings.

I knew all too well that relationships don't always end well, Annabeth had broken my heart, and I still hadn't completely moved on from her. I might eventually find someone new here in Alegasia, but elves were the only race who are immortal and I wasn't really interested in dating one of them. even if I was I doubted an elf would be interested in me.

Of course, I had no way of knowing what would happen to me here, all I knew was that I would do everything I could to help Roran, Eragon and the Varden. Ignoring Ágrios' thoughts about Saphira I laid down and although the bed certainly wasn't spectacular I probably got the best sleep I'd had in a while.

The next morning I got up and started getting ready for the day ahead, knowing that it would probably be a busy one. I had a lot of things I wanted to do but it might take more than one day to do everything that I wanted to.


	20. Alegasia Has Many Surprises Apparently,

Percy's Point of View

After I was ready I left my tent, I could see that Ágrios was still lying down near my tent fast asleep. I left him alone I knew that once he woke up he would find me, and I started walking hoping to come across Roran or Reyna. I didn't have any idea where their tents were, although I knew Reyna was most likely in the same area as the villagers. I would have to meet Eragon later since he basically wanted to test me to find out how much I needed to learn. As I walked I spoke to a few people, none of them realised that I was the new rider who had helped Eragon the day before, most of them did realise once they noticed my sword which was currently sheathed at my hip, the ones who didn't notice that, I told when they asked who I was.

I eventually came across an abnormally large cat lying in the sun outside a small green tent which also had a donkey picketed in front of it. Although I thought that was a bit odd, I didn't think about it much and was going to walk right by until the woman who apparently occupied the tent came out of it. she appeared to be short with curly brown hair. She must have noticed my sword because she said, "So, You are the new rider, what is your name?"

"Percy," I replied, not wanting to be called by my actual name.

although she tried to hide it she seemed surprised for some reason and I wasn't sure why.

I am Angela, Come inside, I want to speak to you in private,"

To say I was confused would be an understatement, It seemed she was part of the varden, or at least an ally of theirs, She could just want to talk to me more, but after my experiences in Tartarus I was more paranoid than I used to be and traveling with the villagers hadn't exactly helped that. For all I knew, the woman could be a spy or something.

I also suspected that she was no mere mortal. I hesitantly followed her although my hand was on the pommel of my sword so I would be ready if she turned out to be a threat. If she noticed my hand on my sword she didn't really seem concerned about it. various plants, baskets of mushrooms, and a cauldron seemed to take up most of the space in the small tent, I wasn't sure what she needed all that stuff, but it didn't take me too long to realise the most likely reason for it. based on what I knew about magic here, and its users I eventually guessed that she was probably a witch. I kept that in mind in case she turned out to be a threat. I wasn't sure what to say, so I guess it was a good thing she spoke first.

She said, "So they have done it again,"

"What? Who are you talking about? I asked, still very confused.

at first, her only response was a groan before commenting, "we get two new riders, and both of them are blockheads,"

Just as I was going to complain about her comment, she shocked me into silence by telling me who she meant.

She said, "I meant the Olympians, You are a demigod are you not?"

For a few moments, I gaped at her, my eyes wide in shock. Once I snapped out of it I asked, "How...

it quickly dawned on me that she must have been sent here by them too. If that wasn't the case it would most likely mean she was a threat.

still, a bit cautious, I asked, "Did they send you here too?"

she replied, "No my mother did it to protect me from them, at the time Alagaesia was more peaceful than it is now, and my mother has more power here than the Olympians so she believed I would be safer here,"

I believed her, there was no other way she could have known about the Olympians, Alegasia has many surprises, Apparently.

I told Nasuada and the others that I was the son of a sea god and blessed by two of the other gods, but I hadn't really gone into much more detail than that, I'd also made them swear to keep that information to themselves unless I gave them permission to do otherwise. Due to that I finally let my guard down completely.

"Why were the gods threatening you?" I asked her.

"It was mainly Artemis who wanted me punished, I was one of her hunters for many years, but I eventually fell in love. When my mother found out, she sent me here, and gave me full immortality so killing me would be pointless if the gods ever found me here, at first I missed the man I'd fallen for but I eventually moved on,"

"Which goddess is your mother," I asked, although I already had a guess for who it was. I was also curious now that I knew Reyna and I weren't the only demigods here.

"Hecate,"

Considering she was a witch that made sense, but it seemed that was all I would find out about her for now because she once again started questioning me. She asked me why the gods had sent me here, and I told her. she asked me about my past and what had happened to me since I arrived in Alegasia. As I once again told my story I realized it wasn't bothering me as much as it had after I first got here. I think I was even starting to move on from Annabeth. I think having Reyna here might have helped with that.

After I told my story I got the chance to ask Angela a couple more questions, apparently, there had been other demigods sent here since she first arrived but the rest were dead now. Not long after that revelation, I left since I was going to have to meet Eragon for his testing. Saphira would also be testing Ágrios.

I suspected he would be happy with that since he seemed to like her, I even reminded him to concentrate on what Saphira was telling him, not how beautiful he thought she looked. He seemed slightly annoyed by my reminder and claimed that he didn't need it.

I was sure he probably did but I kept that thought to myself since I didn't feel like annoying him further.

After I left Angela's tent, still shocked that Reyna and I weren't the only demigods here, I would have to tell Reyna about that the next time I see her. Hopefully, I can find her after Eragon's testing. After I reached Eragon's tent, Saphira and Ágrios seemed to eye each other before they began talking to each other. I overheard their conversation since my mind was still connected to Ágrios'. I think Ágrios just confirmed what she already knew since he seemed to know very little about his own kind beyond the things that were instinctual to all dragons. it was obvious he had a lot to learn. After she came to that conclusion they took off into the sky to continue their conversation, and begin his training.

While they were doing that, I looked at Eragon, and asked, "So Eragon, since you are supposed to train me, where are we going to start?"

I wasn't really worried about his training. Even without my powers, I think I would be able to hold my own against him. I was a demigod after all, and now I also had the abilities of a dragon rider. I was pretty sure that the only things I would have to learn more about were dragons, and how to protect my mind, and also how to use it to reach out to others besides Agrios. I knew I should be able too and I also that this was important if you wanted to defeat another magic-user without instantly signing your own death certificate. of course, my powers could also help me with that, but if I am eventually going to help Eragon defeat Murtagh and the King I would need to learn everything I could about being a rider and the abilities that come with that position.

Eragon said, "After what I saw in the battle, I suspect you are already a talented swordsman, so I believe we should start with magic,"

I nodded, and we stayed near his tent and got started. He would say a spell and ask if I knew what it did and also if I could cast it myself. Most of the time I could cast it since I had been practicing magic as much as I could since Hecate had visited me and given me the information on how to do it as well as many different ancient words. After a while of me knowing every spell he brought up he asked where I'd learned all that since that was one detail that both Hecate and I had left out of the conversation at the meeting the night before. When I explained that it seemed he believed me. but then again I think he believed me the night before after Hecate and Kilf appeared and summoned Reyna.

Not too long after that, we changed from discussing spells and the ancient language to practicing protecting our minds and attempting to reach out with it to sense everyone around me. that wasn't too difficult, really. I think the main reason why Eragon got through was that I wasn't used to having to defend my mind from invasion, well that and I got distracted easily due to my ADHD. it was probably mainly luck that Murtagh hadn't gotten through the day before because I really didn't have much practice with doing it.

Despite that, I think Eragon was surprised by how well I was doing. I couldn't blame him, I don't think he fully understood that being a demigod made me stronger than most people. usually, only elves, the ra'zac, or someone equally as strong as them, would really be much of a challenge for me. Sure an extremely skilled human, like Murtagh, or some of the soldiers I'd encountered in Carvahall or while I was traveling with the villagers, might stand a chance, but most of the time normal men wouldn't be able to defeat me even if I didn't have magic or my powers. I tried not to get distracted as Eragon switched topics once again. Now that we were just talking and it was mainly me listening to him I couldn't help but find it hard not to get distracted. Now that we were just talking we had gone into his tent. we mainly discussed dragons although Eragon also told me about some of the other things he had learned with the elves.


	21. The Religion of Helgrind

**A/N Sorry this took so long, I had writer's block for a while now and I wasn't quite sure what I was going to write for this chapter.**

Percy's pov

I watched as a large group of people walked toward the base of Helgrind, many of them appeared to be missing limbs, one person who was being carried on a litter, appeared to have no limbs at all.

"The priests of Helgrind," Eragon explained.

"Can they use magic?" Roran asked,

"Possibly. I dare not explore Helgrind with my mind until they leave, for if anyare magicians, they will sense my touch, however light, and our presence will be revealed."

Behind the priests trudged a double line of young men swathed in gold cloth. Each carried a rectangular metal frame subdivided by twelve horizontal crossbars from which hung iron bells. Half of the young men shook their frames when they stepped forward with their right foot, producing depressing sounding notes, while the other half shook their frames when they advanced upon the left foot, causing a mournful racket that echoed over the hills. The boys accompanied the throbbing of the bells with their own cries, groaning and shouting in an ecstasy of passion

At the rear of the grotesque procession appeared to be a large group of inhabitants from Dras-Leona. They stopped at the edge of the steep mound of scree that ringed Helgrind, the priests gathered on either side of a rust colored boulder with a polished top. When the entire column stood motionless before the crude altar, the creature upon the litter stirred and began to chant in a voice as discordant as the moaning of the bells. The Priest's declamations were repeatedly interrupted by gusts of wind, and even when it wasn't I found it difficult to understand anything that was being said. the few words I did catch I didn't always recognize. a few sounded like the ancient language—strangely twisted and mispronounced— along with other words I didn't recognize that I thought could be either dwarf or Urgal words. I also caught a few words that sounded like old English. What I did understand gave me the impression that they weren't talking about sunshine and rainbows.

At the end of that screwed up sermon, two of the lesser priests rushed forward and lifted their leader off the litter and onto the face of the altar. Then the High Priest issued a brief order. Twin blades of steel winked like stars as they rose and fell. A small stream of blood sprayed from each of the High Priest's shoulders, flowed down the leather encased torso, and then pooled across the boulder until it overflowed onto the gravel below. Two more priests jumped forward to catch the crimson flow in goblets that, when filled to the rim, were distributed among the members of the congregation, who eagerly drank.

"Gar!" said Roran in an undertone. "You failed to mention that those errant flesh-mongers, those gore-bellied, boggle-minded idiot worshipers were cannibals."

"Not quite. They do not partake of the meat." Eragon replied.

I replied, "Maybe not, but even the ancient Greeks and Romans from my homeland weren't this bad, the worst they ever did was sacrifice animals to their gods. They didn't chop off their own limbs and drink blood for their gods,"

I noticed Eragon frown when I mentioned animal sacrifice, but he didn't comment. I could tell Roran looked slightly bothered as well, although not as much as Eragon. I decided to explain further, "Although they believed in the same gods I do, we don't really honour the gods in the same ways they did. we still sacrifice to them, we just give them a little of our own meal or other things of value. the ancient Greeks and Romans lived hundreds of years ago," They nodded in understanding and we continued to watch the priests and their messed up rituals. For a while The head priest just talked and I couldn't even hear that much of it, eventually though I saw those who listened take out a small, curved knife and, one by one, cut themselves in the crook of their elbows and anoint the altar with a stream of their blood.

Nothing else happened for a while as the priest spoke again, but I eventually heard him say, "Our worship is complete. However, if any now stand among you who are brave enough to demonstrate the true depth of their faith, let them show themselves!"

When I heard those words I suspected something messed up was going to happen, and I was right, The audience stiffened and leaned forward, their faces rapt; this, apparently, was what they had been waiting for.

For a long, silent pause, it seemed as if they would be disappointed, but then one of the acolytes broke ranks and shouted, "I will!" With a roar of delight, his brethren began to brandish their bells in a quick and savage beat, whipping the congregation into such a frenzy, they jumped and yelled as if they had taken leave of their senses.

Shedding his gold robes so that he wore nothing but a leather breechcloth, the dark-haired youth sprang on top of the altar. Gouts of ruby spray erupted on either side of his feet. He faced Helgrind and began to shiver and quake as if stricken with palsy, keeping time with the tolling of the cruel iron bells. His head rolled loosely upon his neck, foam gathered at the corners of his mouth, his arms thrashed like snakes. Sweat oiled his muscles until he gleamed like a bronze statue in the dying light.

The bells soon reached a manic tempo where one note clashed against another, at which point the young man thrust a hand out behind himself. Into it, a priest deposited the hilt of a bizarre implement: a single-edged weapon, two and a half feet long, with a full tang, scale grips, a vestigial crossguard, and a broad, flat blade that widened and was scalloped near the end, a shape reminiscent of a dragon wing. It was a tool designed for but one purpose: to hack through armor and bones and sinew as easily as through a bulging waterskin.

The young man lifted the weapon so that it slanted toward the highest peak of Helgrind. I already suspected what he was going to do, but my guess was confirmed when he dropped to one knee and, with an incoherent cry, brought the blade down across his right wrist. Blood sprayed the rocks behind the altar.

I winced and grimaced. I noticed that Eragon winced and looked away., although he could not escape the boy's piercing screams. Of course I had seen worse things happen during battles, but this was different. It just seemed wrong to deliberately mutilate yourself when it was so easy to become disfigured in everyday life. the whole scene had made me think of a cult, and that obviously wasn't a cheery thought.

While a priest tended to the young man's wound—stanching the bleeding with a spell—an acolyte let loose two slaves from the High Priest's litter, only to chain them by the ankles to an iron loop embedded in the altar. Then the acolytes divested themselves of numerous packages from underneath their robes and piled them on the ground, out of reach of the slaves.

Now that their ceremony had ended, the priests and their congregation departed Helgrind for Dras-Leona, wailing and ringing the entire way. The now one-handed zealot stumbled along just behind the High Priest. A beatific smile graced his face.

"Well," said Eragon, and released his pent-up breath as the column vanished behind a distant hill.

"Well what?"

"I've traveled among both dwarves and elves, and nothing they did was ever as strange as what those people, those humans, do."

I replied, "I've seen a lot of bad things over the years, but I haven't seen people do anything quite like that,"

"They're as monstrous as the Ra'zac." Roran added before jerking his chin toward Helgrind. "Can you find out now if Katrina is in there?"

"I'll try. But be ready to run." Eragon replied.

Eragon closed his eyes, and I knew he was trying to find out if Katrina and the Ra'zac were in Helgrind.

Roran and I waited impatiently as he searched, , Roran was watching him with the expression of a starving wolf. His gray eyes burned with a mixture of anger, hope, and despair that was so great, it seemed as if his emotions might burst forth and incinerate everything in sight in a blaze of unimaginable intensity, melting the very rocks themselves.

I understood why since Katrina's father, the butcher Sloan, had betrayed Roran to the Ra'zac. When they failed to capture him, the Ra'zac had instead taken Katrina from Roran's bedroom and although I had come close to saving her at one point the two creatures got the better of me and spirited her away from Palancar Valley, leaving the inhabitants of Carvahall to be killed and enslaved by King Galbatorix's soldiers. Unable to pursue Katrina, Roran had—just in time—convinced the villagers to abandon their homes and to follow him across the Spine and then south along the coast of Alagaësia, where they joined forces with the rebel Varden. The hardships they endured as a result had been many and terrible. But circuitous as it was, that course had reunited Roran with Eragon, who knew the location of the Ra'zac's den and had promised to help save Katrina.

I had also insisted on going because I had promised to help Roran and also because I had failed to save her the last time. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Nasuada to let us all go, but Saphira and Ágrios had managed to convince her.

Roran believed that he had only succeeded because the strength of his passion drove him to extremes that others feared and avoided, and thus allowed him to confound his enemies.

because of that, I could relate to him since I would do basically anything to protect the people I care about and now I consider Roran part of that group. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand it if I had let Eragon and Roran go on this mission without me and then Roran possibly dying because of it. No, I had to go.

When Eragon returned to himself he said, "I think I felt her, It's hard to be certain, because we're so far from Helgrind and I've never touched her mind before, but I think she's in that forsaken peak, concealed somewhere near the very top."

"Is she sick? Is she injured? Blast it, Eragon, don't hide it from me: have they hurt her?"

"She's in no pain at the moment. More than that, I cannot say, for it required all my strength just to make out the glow of her consciousness; I could not communicate with her. What I didn't find were the Ra'zac or the Lethrblaka. Even if I somehow overlooked the Ra'zac, their parents are so large, their life force should blaze like a thousand lanterns, even as Saphira's does. Aside from Katrina and a few other dim specks of light, Helgrind is black, black, black."

Roran scowled, clenched his left fist, and glared at the mountain of rock, which was fading into the dusk as purple shadows enveloped it. In a low, flat voice, as if talking with himself, he said, "It doesn't matter whether you are right or wrong."

"How so?"

"We will not attack tonight; night is when the Ra'zac are strongest, and if they are nearby, it would be stupid to fight them when we're at a disadvantage. Agreed?"

"Yes."

I also agreed since even though there were three of us along with Saphira and Ágrios it would still be better to attack when we have a higher chance of succeeding.

"So, we wait for the dawn." Roran gestured toward the slaves chained to the gory altar. "If those poor wretches are gone by then, we know the Ra'zac are here, and we proceed as planned. If not, we curse our bad luck that they escaped us, free the slaves, rescue Katrina, and fly back to the Varden with her before Murtagh hunts us down. Either way, I doubt the Ra'zac will leave Katrina unattended for long, not if Galbatorix wants her to survive so he can use her as a tool against me."

Eragon and I nodded. I would have preferred to release the slaves now, but doing so could warn our enemies that something was amiss. Nor, if the Ra'zac came to collect their dinner, could we interfere before the slaves were ferried away. A battle in the open between a dragon and creatures such as the Lethrblaka would attract the attention of every man, woman, and child for leagues around. We doubted we could survive if Galbatorix learned we were alone in his empire. Sure Eragon and I were powerful, and along with Roran and our dragons we might stand a chance against whatever the king might throw at us but it would be better not to find out.

I looked away from the shackled men. I think we were all hoping for their sake, that the Ra'zac are on the other side of Alagaësia or, at least, that the Ra'zac aren't hungry tonight .

By unspoken consent, We crawled backward down from the crest of the low hill we were hiding behind. At the bottom,we rose into a half crouch, then turned and, still doubled over, ran between two rows of hills. The shallow depression gradually deepened into a narrow, flood-carved gully lined with crumbling slabs of shale.

Dodging the gnarled juniper trees that dotted the gully, I concentrated on maintaining my footing as we headed south toward our camp.

 **A/N Part 2 I know not that much happened in this chapter, but the next couple chapters should be more interesting.**


	22. Around The Campfire Part 1

**Percy's Point of view**

The dying remnants of the fire we had built cast a dim red light over the surrounding area, revealing a patch of rocky soil, a few pewter-gray bushes, the indistinct shape of a juniper tree farther off, then nothing.

Eragon sat with his bare feet extended toward the fire, with his back propped against the knobby scales of Saphira's thick right foreleg. Agrios and I were in a similar position a little off to his left. Opposite us, Roran sat on the iron-hard, sun-bleached, wind-worn shell of an ancient tree trunk.

For the moment, it was quiet within the hollow. Even the coals smoldered in silence; Roran And I had collected only long-dead branches that lacked any moisture to eliminate any smoke that unfriendly eyes might spot.

I had just finished recounting the day's activities to Agrios, I was sure Eragon had done the same with Saphira since we had kept our minds carefully shielded during the scouting expedition, with the exception of when Eragon searched for Katrina in Helgrind.

I noticed when Eragon picked up the hawthorn staff that lay by his side. He seemed to be admiring it. I knew Roran had given it to him before we left to come here, but I wasn't sure what had made Eragon decide to take the staff instead of getting a new sword. I would have given him the sword I'd taken from the soldier in carvahall, but I had given that to Reyna After I had gotten my new rider's sword from Hecate.

I was still telepathically conversing with Agrios about tomorrow and whether we could succeed at killing the ra'zac, the lethrblaka, and save Katrina. I also wondered about what the Ra'zac had done with Sloan, had they eaten him when he was of no further use to them? I had no clue but I wondered if we would find him in Helgrind as well. Eragon hadn't mentioned sensing him there, but who knows, I guess I would probably find out tomorrow.

I was mostly concerned about Roran and Agrios. Sure Roran can fight there was no doubt about that, but the ra'zac are stronger and faster than he is, but then again if he ends up in trouble Eragon or I will probably be able to help him. As for Agrios he isn't even fully grown. So I wasn't sure he could win against the lethrblaka. I knew Saphira would probably help him but I was still worried.

It seemed like he noticed the direction my thoughts had gone since he tried to ease my worries. He said, "Don't worry so much, little one, I may not be fully grown, but I am also not a hatchling. with the others' help we can do this,"

"Just promise me you'll be careful," I said

he did and asked the same of me in return. and I also promised I would. Sure we didn't promise on the river Styx or in the ancient language, but I knew we would both at least try to keep our promises.

my mind flashed back to the morning after the massive battle on the Burning Plains—when the Varden were busy regrouping and preparing to march after the Empire's army, which had retreated several leagues up the Jiet River—Eragon and I had gone to Nasuada and Arya, explained Roran's predicament, and Eragon needed their permission to help didn't succeed. Both women vehemently opposed what Nasuada described as "a harebrained scheme that will have catastrophic consequences for everyone in Alagaësia if it goes awry!"

The debate raged on for so long, at last Saphira had interrupted with a roar that shook the walls of the command tent. Then she said,I am sore and tired, and Eragon and Percy are doing a poor job of explaining themselves. We have better things to do than stand around yammering like jackdaws, no? . . . Good, now listen to me."

Of course Agrios agreed with every word she said, and added a few of his own thoughts on the subject. Clearly It was difficult to argue with a dragon. I technically didn't have to ask permission to go help Roran. I had just gone with Eragon to inform Nasuada that I would be going.

The details of Saphira's remarks were complex, but the underlying structure of her presentation was straightforward. Saphira supported Eragon because she understood how much the proposed mission meant to him, while Eragon supported Roran because of love and family, and because he knew Roran would pursue Katrina with or without him, and his cousin would never be able to defeat the Ra'zac by himself. Also, so long as the Empire held Katrina captive, Roran—and through him, Eragon—was vulnerable to manipulation by Galbatorix. If the usurper threatened to kill Katrina, Roran would have no choice but to submit to his demands. It would be best, then, to patch this breach in their defenses before their enemies took advantage of it.

As for the timing, it was perfect. Neither Galbatorix nor the Ra'zac would expect a raid in the center of the Empire when the Varden were busy fighting Galbatorix's troops near the border of Surda. Murtagh and Thorn had been seen flying toward Urû'baen—no doubt to be chastised in person—and Nasuada and Arya agreed with Eragon that those two would probably then continue northward to confront Queen Islanzadí and the army under her command once the elves made their first strike and revealed their presence. And if possible, it would be good to eliminate the Ra'zac before they started to terrorize and demoralize the Varden's warriors.

Saphira had then pointed out, in the most diplomatic of terms, that if Nasuada asserted her authority as Eragon's liegelord and forbade him from participating in the sortie, it would poison their relationship with the sort of rancor and dissent that could undermine the Varden's , said Saphira,the choice is yours. Keep Eragon here if you want. However, his commitments are not mine, and I, for one, have decided to accompany Roran. It seems like a fine adventure.

The combined weight of Saphira's declaration and her impregnable logic had convinced Nasuada and Arya to grant their approval, albeit grudgingly.

Afterward, Nasuada had said, "We are trusting your judgment in this, Eragon, Saphira. For your sake and ours, I hope this expedition goes well."

Eragon had spent the rest of that day gathering supplies, studying maps of the Empire with Saphira, and casting what spells he felt were necessary, such as one to thwart attempts by Galbatorix or his minions to scry Roran. I had also gathered some supplies, and I had also finally found Reyna and told her about where I was going.

The following morning, Eragon and Roran had climbed onto Saphira's back, and I had gotten on agrios' then the two dragons had taken flight, rising above the orange clouds that stifled the Burning Plains and angling northeast. they flew nonstop until the sun had traversed the dome of the sky and extinguished itself behind the horizon and then burst forth again with a glorious conflagration of reds and yellows.

The first leg of their journey carried them toward the edge of the Empire, which few people inhabited. There they turned west toward Dras-Leona and Helgrind. From then on, they traveled at night to avoid notice by anyone in the many small villages scattered across the grasslands that lay between them and their destination.

Eragon, Roran and I had to wear cloaks and furs and wool mittens and felted hats, because Saphira and Agrios flew higher than the icebound peaks of most mountains—where the air was thin and dry and stabbed at their lungs—so that if a farmer tending a sick calf in the field or a sharp-eyed watchman making his rounds should happen to look up as she passed overhead, Saphira would appear no larger than an eagle.

Everywhere we went, I saw evidence of the war that was now underway, camps of soldiers, wagons full of supplies gathered into a bunch for the night, and lines of men with iron collars being led from their homes to fight on Galbatorix's behalf. The amount of resources deployed against them was daunting indeed.

Near the end of the second night, Helgrind had appeared in the distance: a mass of splintered columns, vague and ominous in the ashen light that precedes dawn. Saphira and Agrios had landed in the hollow where we were now, and we had slept through most of the past day before beginning their reconnaissance.

Sparks flew as Roran tossed a branch onto the disintegrating coals. Suddenly we all heard a slithering scraping sound similar to someone drawing a sword. in a matter of seconds we were all on our feet, our weapons drawn and ready for an attack.

We stood there, waiting for the attack.

"I don't smell anything,". Agrios told me as we were standing there frozen waiting to see if an attack would come. After several minutes passed without incident, Eragon searched the surrounding area with his mind, "No one," he said.

Then he said, "Brisingr raudhr!" A pale red werelight popped into existence several feet in front of him and remained there, floating at eye level and painting the hollow with a watery radiance. He moved slightly, and the werelight mimicked his motion, as if connected to him by an invisible pole.

Together, we advanced toward where they'd heard the sound, down the gulch that wound eastward. we held their weapons high and paused between each step, ready to defend themselves at any moment. About ten yards from our camp, Roran held up a hand, stopping us, then pointed at a plate of shale that lay on top of the grass. It appeared conspicuously out of place. Kneeling, Roran rubbed a smaller fragment of shale across the plate and created the same steely scrape we had heard before.

"It must have fallen," said Eragon, examining the sides of the gulch. He allowed the werelight to fade into oblivion.

Roran nodded and stood, brushing dirt from his pants. and we headed back to our camp. As we walked back I couldn't help but acknowledge how quickly we had reacted when we heard the noise. It was clear that we were all paranoid from everything we had gone through. Roran must have been having similar thoughts, because he said, "Do you see them?"

"Who?"

"The men you've killed. Do you see them in your dreams?"

"Sometimes." Eragon admitted

I hesitated before admitting, "Yes,"

The men I'd had to kill to survive here in Alagaesia did occasionally appear in my dreams now and they often weighed heavily on my mind even when I was awake. I would rather not have to kill, but I hadn't really had a choice. Killing monsters was different. They weren't human and all they ever did was kill demigods. not to mention that they always reform when they are killed. the men I'd killed wouldn't come back, and they probably had family somewhere.

The pulsing glow from the coals lit Roran's face from below, forming thick shadows above his mouth and across his forehead and giving his heavy, half-lidded eyes a baleful aspect. He spoke slowly, as if he found the words difficult. "I never wanted to be a warrior. I dreamed of blood and glory when I was younger, as every boy does, but the land was what was important to me. That and our family. . . . And now I have killed. . . . I have killed and killed, and you have killed even more." His gaze focused on some distant place only he could see. I was pretty sure he was talking to Eragon once he said, "There were these two men in Narda. . . . Did I tell you this before?"

Eragon shook his head and remained silent.

"They were guards at the main gate. . . . Two of them, you know, and the man on the right, he had pure white hair. I remember because he couldn't have been more than twenty-four, twenty five. They wore Galbatorix's sigil but spoke as if they were from Narda. They weren't professional soldiers. They were probably just men who had decided to help protect their homes from Urgals, pirates, brigands. . . . We weren't going to lift a finger against them. I swear to you, Eragon, that was never part of our plan. I had no choice, though. They recognized me. I stabbed the white-haired man underneath his chin. . . . It was like when Father cut the throat of a pig. And then the other, I smashed open his skull. I can still feel his bones giving way. . . . I remember every blow I've landed, from the soldiers in Carvahall to the ones on the Burning Plains. . . . You know, when I close my eyes, sometimes I can't sleep because the light from the fire we set in the docks of Teirm is so bright in my mind. I think I'm going mad then."

I decided to speak up, "Roran before I came to Alagaesia I never killed the men I killed in Carvahall, and the fire in Teirm bothers me too. I often find myself remembering what we did and wishing we could have spared them. Now after the battle, it has only gotten worse,"

Eragon spoke up next, . "Aye," he said. "At first it was just Urgals, then it was men and Urgals, and now this last battle. . . . I know what we do is right, but right doesn't mean easy . Because of who we are, the Varden expect Saphira and me to stand at the front of their army and to slaughter entire battalions of soldiers. We do. We have." His voice caught, and he fell silent.

I couldn't help but acknowledge that the varden's expectations of Eragon and Saphira, would also apply to Agrios and I now.

Turmoil accompanies every great change," said Saphira to all of us.

I was sure I could trust her and Eragon so I had allowed her to communicate with me telepathically rather than making Eragon tell me what she said.

She was still talking, ".And we have experienced more than our share, for we are agents of that very change. I am a dragon, and I do not regret the deaths of those who endanger us. Killing the guards in Narda may not be a deed worthy of celebration, but neither is it one to feel guilty about. You had to do it. When you must fight, Roran, does not the fierce joy of combat lend wings to your feet? Do you not know the pleasure of pitting yourself against a worthy opponent and the satisfaction of seeing the bodies of your enemies piled before you? Eragon, you have experienced this. Help me explain it to your cousin.

Eragon stayed silent and stared at the coals. She had stated a truth that none of us wanted to acknowledge, We didn't want to agree that one could enjoy violence.

In a softer voice, Saphira said, "Do not be angry. I did not intend to upset you. . . . I forget sometimes that you are still unaccustomed to these emotions, while I have fought tooth and nail for survival since the day I hatched."

Rising to his feet, Eragon walked to their saddlebags and retrieved a small jar then poured some of its contents into his mouth. Grimacing, Eragon passed the jar to me, "What is it?" I asked,

Eragon replied, "Raspberry mead, it was a gift from my friend Orik,"

"The dwarf that was at the meeting the other night?"

"Yes that was him," Eragon confirmed.

I eyed the jar for a moment before deciding to try it. I actually thought it was alright. I passed it to Roran who also took a drink from it.

After a few more drinks Eragon said, "We may have a problem tomorrow."


	23. Around The Campfire Part 2

**Percy's Point of view**

"What do you mean?" asked Roran, I wasn't sure what he was talking about either though.

To all of us Eragon said, "Remember how I said that we could easily handle the Ra'zac?"

"Aye." Roran acknowledged.

And so we can,said Saphira.

Eragon continued, "Well, I was thinking about it while we spied on Helgrind, and I'm not so sure anymore. There are almost an infinite number of ways to do something with magic. For example, if I want to light a fire, I could light it with heat gathered from the air or the ground; I could create a flame out of pure energy; I could summon a bolt of lightning; I could concentrate a raft of sunbeams into a single point; I could use friction; and so forth."

"So?"

"The problem is, even though I can devise numerous spells to perform this one action,blocking those spells might require but a single counterspell. If you prevent the action itself from taking place, then you don't have to tailor your counterspell to address the unique properties of each individual spell."

I nodded understanding where he was going with this conversation.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with tomorrow." Roran said.

I do,said Saphira to all of us. it seemed that She had immediately grasped the means that, over the past century, Galbatorix —

"—may have placed wards around the Ra'zac—"

—that will protect them against—

"—a whole range of spells. I probably won't—"

—be able to kill them with any—

"—of the words of death I was taught, nor any—"

—attacks that we can invent now or then. We may—

"—have to rely—"

"Stop!" exclaimed Roran. He gave a pained smile. "Stop, please. My head hurts when you do that."

Eragon paused with his mouth open; until that moment, he had been unaware that he and Saphira were speaking in turn.

He closed his mouth and chuckled. "Sorry. What I'm worried about is this: if Galbatorix has had the foresight to take certain precautions, then force of arms may be the only means by which we can slay the Ra'zac. If that's true—"

"I'll just be in your way tomorrow."

"Nonsense. You may be slower than the Ra'zac, but I have no doubt you'll give them cause to fear your weapon, Roran Stronghammer." The compliment seemed to please Roran. "The greatest danger for you is that the Ra'zac or the Lethrblaka will manage to separate you from us. The closer we stay together, the safer we'll all be. Saphira, Percy, Agrios, and I will try to keep the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka occupied, but some of them may slip past us. Fortunately there are more of us than them so we should be able to keep them occupied, "

I spoke up, "I believe Eragon is right, Magic may not be of much use to us tomorrow, but there are enough of us that we should still be able to succeed with just our weapons,"

Continuing the strand of conversation he had been privy to, Roran said, "This magic is a tricky business." The log he sat on gave a drawn-out groan as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"It is," Eragon agreed. "The hardest part is trying to anticipate every possible spell; I spend most of my time asking how can I protect myself if I'm attacked like this and would another magician expect me to do that ."

"Could you make me as strong and fast as you are?"

Eragon considered the suggestion for several minutes before saying, "I don't see how. The energy needed to do that would have to come from somewhere. Saphira and I could give it to you, but then we would lose as much speed or strength as you gained."

"Then can you teach me to use magic?" When Eragon hesitated, Roran added, "Not now, of course. We don't have the time, and I don't expect one can become a magician overnight anyway. But in general, why not? You and I are cousins. We share much the same blood. And it would be a valuable skill to have."

"I don't know how someone who's not a Rider learns to use magic," confessed Eragon. "It's not something I studied." Glancing around, he plucked a flat, round stone from the ground and tossed it to Roran, who caught it backhand. "Here, try this: concentrate on lifting the rock a foot or so into the air and say, 'Stenr rïsa.' "

"Stenr rïsa?"

"Exactly."

Roran frowned at the stone resting on his palm Roran's eyebrows met, his lips tightened into a snarl, and he growled, "Stenr rïsa!" with enough intensity, I half expected the stone to fly out of sight.

Nothing happened.

Scowling even harder, Roran repeated his command: "Stenr rïsa!"

The stone exhibited a profound lack of movement.

After that happened I knew he might not have the ability to use magic, but I didn't really want to be the one to burst his bubble either.

"Well," said Eragon, "keep trying. That's the only advice I can give you. But"—and here he raised a finger—"if you should happen to succeed, make sure you immediately come to me, Percy, or, if we're not around, another magician. You could kill yourself and others if you start experimenting with magic without understanding the rules. If nothing else, remember this: if you cast a spell that requires too much energy, you will die. Don't take on projects that are beyond your abilities, don't try to bring back the dead, and don't try to unmake anything."

Roran nodded, still looking at the stone.

then he moved his gaze to me, "I don't recall you ever mentioning that you could use magic, other than the abilities you have from your father and the other gods who blessed you,"

I replied, "I never mentioned it because I only found out that I could do it when Hecate visited me on the Dragon Wing. In addition to giving me my armor, sword and saddle she also told me that I could use magic and gave me the knowledge of how to use it, In the evenings when I would fly with Agrios we would often land somewhere secluded so I could practice it without having to worry about upsetting someone or possibly hurting someone by accident,"

Roran didn't seem too annoyed that I'd kept that from him until now, which I was happy about since I consider him a friend.

Eragon spoke up again, "Magic aside, I just realized there's something far more important that you need to learn."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you need to be able to hide your thoughts from the Black Hand, Du Vrangr Gata, and others like them. You know a lot of things now that could harm the Varden. It's crucial, then, that you master this skill as soon as we return. Until you can defend yourself from spies, neither Nasuada nor I nor anyone else can trust you with information that might help our enemies."

"I understand. But why did you include Du Vrangr Gata in that list? They serve you and Nasuada."

"They do, but even among our allies there are more than a few people who would give their right arm"—he grimaced at the appropriateness of the phrase—"to ferret out our plans and secrets. And yours too, no less. You have become a somebody, Roran. Partly because of your deeds, and partly because we are related."

"I know. It is strange to be recognized by those you have not met."

"That it is." Eraogon acknowledged.

"Now that you know what it feels like when one mind touches another, you might be able to learn to reach out and touch other minds in turn."

"I'm not sure that is an ability I want to have."

"No matter; you also might not be able to do it. Either way, before you spend time finding out, you should first devote yourself to the art of defense."

His cousin cocked an eyebrow. "How?"

"Choose something—a sound, an image, an emotion, anything—and let it swell within your mind until it blots out any other thoughts."

"That's all?"

"It's not as easy as you think. Go on; take a stab at it. When you're ready, let me know, and I'll see how well you've done."

Several moments passed. before Roran flicked his fingers and I assumed Eragon was trying to breach his mental barriers.

Not too long afterward Roran shifted his left leg and the wood underneath released a harsh squeal.

Soon Eragon said out loud, "but you have to learn to maintain your concentration even when you're in the middle of a battle. You must learn to think without thinking . . . to empty yourself of all hopes and worries, save that one idea that is your armor. Something the elves taught me, which I have found helpful, is to recite a riddle or a piece of a poem or song. Having an action that you can repeat over and over again makes it much easier to keep your mind from straying."

"I'll work on it," promised Roran.

In a quiet voice, Eragon said, "You really love her, don't you?" It was more a statement of truth and wonder than a question—the answer being self-evident. "How did it happen?"

That made me realise that Roran must have used his memories of Katrina as his mental armour.

"I liked her. She liked me. What importance are the details?"

"Come now," said Eragon. "I was too angry to ask before you left for Therinsford, and we have not seen each other again until just four days ago. I'm curious."

The skin around Roran's eyes pulled and wrinkled as he rubbed his temples. "There's not much to tell. I've always been partial to her. It meant little before I was a man, but after my rites of passage, I began to wonder whom I would marry and whom I wanted to become the mother of my children. During one of our visits to Carvahall, I saw Katrina stop by the side of Loring's house to pick a moss rose growing in the shade of the eaves. She smiled as she looked at the

flower. . . . It was such a tender smile, and so happy, I decided right then that I wanted to make her smile like that again and again and that I wanted to look at that smile until the day I died." Tears gleamed in Roran's eyes, but they did not fall, and a second later, he blinked and they vanished. "I fear I have failed in that regard."

After a respectful pause, Eragon said, "You courted her, then?

Aside from using me to ferry compliments to Katrina, how else did you proceed?"

"You ask like one who seeks instruction." Roran said.

"I did not. You're imagining—"

I was trying not to laugh at what Eragon was saying, His feelings for the elf Arya were obvious

"Come now, yourself," said Roran. "I know when you're lying. You get that big foolish grin, and your ears turn red. The elves may have given you a new face, but that part of you hasn't changed. What is it that exists between you and Arya?"

Clearly Roran had noticed his cousin's feelings as will which wasn't really surprising considering how close they were.

"Nothing! The moon has addled your brain." Eragon Protested.

I snorted, and that didn't help Eragon's mood.

"Be honest. You dote upon her words as if each one were a diamond, and your gaze lingers upon her as if you were starving and she a grand feast arrayed an inch beyond your reach." Roran argued.

A plume of dark gray smoke erupted from Saphira's nostrils as she made a choking-like noise. Clearly I wasn't the only one who was amused.

Eragon ignored her suppressed merriment and said, "Arya is an elf."

"And very beautiful. Pointed ears and slanted eyes are small flaws when compared with her charms. You look like a cat yourself now." Roran pointed out.

"Arya is over a hundred years old."

That particular piece of information caught Roran by surprise; his eyebrows went up, and he said, "I find that hard to believe! She's in the prime of her youth."

That news didn't surprise me that much since I was used to interacting with beings who were usually older than they looked.

"It's true." Eragon said.

"Well, be that as it may, these are reasons you give me, Eragon, and the heart rarely listens to reason. Do you fancy her or not?"

If he fancied her any more,Saphira said to all of us, I'd be trying to kiss Arya myself .

" Saphira!" Eragon shouted, Mortified, and swatted her on the leg.

Roran was prudent enough not to rib Eragon further. "Then answer my original question and tell me how things stand between you and Arya. Have you spoken to her or her family about this? I have found it's unwise to let such matters fester."

"Aye," said Eragon, and stared at the length of polished hawthorn. "I spoke with her."

"To what end?" When Eragon did not immediately reply, Roran uttered a frustrated exclamation. "Getting answers out of you is harder than dragging Birka through the mud." Eragon chuckled at that.

I didn't know who Birka was, I assumed it was probably a farm animal of some kind.

"Saphira, will you solve this puzzle for me? Otherwise, I fear I'll never get a full explanation." Roran asked.

"To no end. No end at all. She'll not have me." Eragon spoke dispassionately, as if commenting on a stranger's misfortune.

"I'm sorry," said Roran. and I nodded in agreement.

Eragon replied, "It happens."

"I know it may seem unlikely at the moment," said Roran, "but I'm sure you will meet another woman who will make you forget this Arya. There are countless maids—and more than a few married women, I'd wager—who would be delighted to catch the eye of a Rider. You'll have no trouble finding a wife among all the lovelies in Alagaësia."

"And what would you have done if Katrina rejected your suit?"

The question struck Roran dumb; it was obvious he could not imagine how he might have reacted.

Eragon continued. "Contrary to what you, Arya, and everyone else seem to believe, Iam aware that other eligible women exist in Alagaësia and that people have been known to fall in love more than once. No doubt, if I spent my days in the company of ladies from King Orrin's court, I might indeed decide that I fancy one. However, my path is not so easy as that. Regardless of whether I can shift my affections to another—and the heart, as you observed, is a notoriously fickle beast—the question remains: should I?"

"Your tongue has grown as twisted as the roots of a fir tree," said Roran. "Speak not in riddles."

"Very well: what human woman can begin to understand who and what I am, or the extent of my powers? Who could share in my life? Few enough, and all of them magicians. And of that select group, or even of women in general, how many are immortal?"

Roran laughed, a rough, hearty bellow that rang loud in the gulch. "You might as well ask for the sun in your pocket or—" He stopped and tensed as if he were about to spring forward and then became unnaturally still. "You cannot be."

"I am."

Roran struggled to find words. "Is it a result of your change in Ellesméra, or is it part of being a Rider?"

"Part of being a Rider."

"That explains why Galbatorix hasn't died."

"Aye."

That's when something else seemed to dawn on Roran, and his gaze shifted to me, "That means you are as well, "

"Yes, I never mentioned it because I only found out myself when Hecate visited me, and while we were on the ship we had other things to worry about.

The branch Roran had added to the fire burst asunder with a muted pop as the coals underneath heated the gnarled length of wood to the point where a small cache of water or sap that had somehow evaded the rays of the sun for untold decades exploded into steam.

Roran continued, "The idea is so . . .vast, it's almost inconceivable," "Death is part of who we are. It guides us. It shapes us. It drives us to madness. Can you still be human if you have no mortal end?"

"We are not invincible," Eragon pointed out. "we can still be killed with a sword or an arrow. And we could still catch some incurable disease."

"But if you avoid those dangers, you will live forever."

"If we do, then yes. we will endure."

"It seems both a blessing and a curse."

"Aye. I cannot in good conscience marry a woman who will age and die while I remain untouched by time; such an experience would be equally cruel for both of us. On top of that, I find the thought of taking one wife after another throughout the long centuries rather depressing."

"Can you make someone immortal with magic?" asked Roran.

"You can darken white hair, you can smooth wrinkles and remove cataracts, and if you are willing to go to extraordinary lengths, you can give a sixty-year-old man the body he had at nineteen. However, the elves have never discovered a way to restore a person's mind without destroying his or her memories. And who wants to erase their identity every so many decades in exchange for immortality? It would be a stranger, then, who lived on. An old brain in a young body isn't the answer either, for even with the best of health, that which we humans are made of can only last for a century, perhaps a bit more. Nor can you just stop someone from aging. That causes a whole host of other problems. . . . Oh, elves and men have tried a thousand and one different ways to foil death, but none have proved successful."

"In other words," said Roran, "it's safer for you to love Arya than to leave your heart free for the taking by a human woman."

"Who else can I marry but an elf? Especially considering how I look now." "When I lived in Ellesméra, it was easy for me to accept how the dragons had changed my appearance. After all, they gave me many gifts besides. Also, the elves were friendlier toward me after the Agaetí Blödhren. It was only when I rejoined the Varden that I realized how different I've become. . . . It bothers me too. I'm no longer just human, and I'm not quite an elf. I'm something else in between: a mix, a halfbreed."

"Cheer up!" said Roran. "You may not have to worry about living forever. Galbatorix, Murtagh, the Ra'zac, or even one of the Empire's soldiers could put steel through us at any moment. A wise man would ignore the future and drink and carouse while he still has an opportunity to enjoy this world."

"I know what Father would say to that."

"And he'd give us a good hiding to boot."

They shared a laugh, and then lapsed into silence

You should sleep,said Saphira to Eragon and 's late, and we must rise early tomorrow .

Eragon looked at the black vault of the sky, judging the hour by how far the stars had rotated. The night was older than he expected. "Sound advice," he said. "I just wish we had a few more days to rest before we storm Helgrind. The battle on the Burning Plains drained all of Saphira's strength and my own, and we have not fully recovered, what with flying here and the energy I transferred into the belt of Beloth the Wise these past two evenings. My limbs still ache, and I have more bruises than I can count. Look. . . ." Loosening the ties on the cuff of his left shirtsleeve, he pushed back the revealing a rancid yellow streak where his shield had mashed against his forearm.

That was when I decided I should probably get some rest, and went to lie down for the night beside Agrios. As I was trying to fall asleep I could hear Roran and Eragon discussing the bruises they had acquired over the past few days, both of them arguing that their injuries were worse.


End file.
